


Lov ya

by okamiisadog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fake Dating, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, bad bro paps, bad brother au, eventual spicykustard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog
Summary: after losing a bet, Red has to take sans out on a date.Red doesn't like his alternate, but it's nothing personal. He just dislikes how the 'Tale brothers have a bad relationship. turns out he put the blame on the wrong brother





	1. Chapter 1

Red stood outside the apartment door. 

He had been standing out here for the past five minutes, attempting to steal his nerves. Red was only here on a stupid dare. Stars he should've known better than to try to out-drink Slim. He had failed in that bet, and as a result, he had to ask his alternate out on a date. Just once, he told himself, all he had to do was fake it for one date. 

Red didn't like his alternate. 

'Tale Sans, the only one of them who still went by "Sans". Red and the others didn't have anything personal against him, not really, seeing as they had never actually spent any time with the other. 

Red only disliked Sans because of his rocky relationship with his brother. 

 

It was no secret that the Tale brothers didn't exactly get along. Papyrus and Sans were hardly ever seen with each other, and when they were, it was quiet. Tense. Neither had anything to say to the other. Of course, it couldn't of been Papyrus's fault that their relationship was like that. Papyrus was similar to Blue--- Kind to a default, caring, just an overall good person. If there was a reason they couldn't get along, it was undoubtedly his alternates' fault. What had happened between the two, however, remained a mystery. But it couldn't've been good if it made the sweetest of his brother's alternates dislike his own brother so. 

It didn't matter. All he had to do was be sort of pleasant for one night, and then he'd never have to talk to this asshat ever again. 

 

 

With a heavy sigh, Red rapped his knuckles against the door. There was a long wait before the door was finally opened to the sight of Sans, dressed in the same clothes he always wore. His alternate looked exhausted, as if he had just woken up from a nap. Sans seemed surprised to see him, understandable, considering he had never approached the smaller before. 

" heya. what brings you 'round, red?" Sans asked as he leaned against the doorway. 

" Just uh," great way to start off, " i was wonderin'... do ya want ta go on a date with me?" 

Sans made a noise of surprise, before he frowned slightly. 

"why? you.. haven't shown much interest in me before this" Sans, predictably, called his odd behavior out. Would it still count as completing the dare if he got rejected? Probably. But he knew for a fact that Slim and the others would give him shit for it if he didn't at least try. 

" I just.. you seem cool, i guess. I want to learn more 'bout ya." 

It wasn't an entire lie. Red did want to know what the hell Sans did to Papyrus to make him so damn upset at him. Sans looked genuinely surprised. 

" o-oh. sure, when do you...?" 

" does tomorrow at 12 sound good? i'll pick ya up" Red suggested. He was fairly surprised that Sans had agreed to go on a date with him, and so easily too. 

The other nodded, " guess that's a plum then." 

A... plum? It took him a few moments, but he eventually understood. 

" dude, that was awful" he groaned. Never thought he'd find a joke he didn't think was funny, but if anyone could do it, it was Sans. Sans grinned in satisfaction, unaware of his true distaste. 

" you're smiling." 

He actually wasn't, but best if the other didn't know so. Red hoped that this "date" wouldn't damage his love of puns. 

"... right. i'll see ya tomorrow then" with that, he shortcutted to his own shared apartment. 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Red was not looking forward to this. 

Edge, his brother, was unaware of this bet, and honestly? Red planned on keeping it that way. He couldn't imagine his brother being too pleased with his antics. All he had told his brother before leaving was that he was going to get coffee, and that he should be home in a bit. The date wouldn't take too long, probably. 

Red shortcutted to the Tale brother's apartment, and knocked on the door. Papyrus yanked the door open hardly three seconds afterwards, grinning down at him. 

" Hello Red! What Brings You Around?" the cheery version of his brother questioned. Even though Blue and Papyrus took a lot out of him, Red was friends with them. All of the skeleton alternates got along on some level, they often hung out together. 

All but Sans, anyway. 

" sans and i are goin' to get coffee" he shrugged, not missing the brief expression that crossed the taller's face. It was too fast to read, but Red attributed it to the mentioning of his brother. Papyrus wasn't in on the dare either, which was probably for the best. Sure, the brothers didn't get along, but Paps would still defend his brother. That's what Edge would do. 

" I... See. I Will Go Wake Him Up. I Will Be Right Back!" Papyrus informed, before racing down the hall of their housing. There was the distant sound of conversation before Papyrus returned, Sans in tow. Sans waved a 'goodbye' to his brother, though the action went ignored as the taller skeleton shut the door. Red didn't miss the how the other's smile wavered. 

" so, uh, where are we going anyway?" Sans asked, turning towards him. 

" I was thinkin' Muffets' coffee shop? Y'know, the one that both the swap-Muffets run? they have some.. nice drinks" Red said. In truth, he had only gone there once, just to pick up something for Slim and Razz. But Coffee shops were kind of classic 'first date' places. Plus, if Razz came to check if he was telling the truth, the two spiders would be able to confirm it. 

" 'm cool with that." 

That was good, because Red didn't have any other ideas. He grabbed the sleeve of the other's blue parka, bringing them just outside the Shop. The bell above the door signaled their arrival--- "Welcome!" the cheery version of muffet greeted them. 

It was a nice little shop, decorated in colorful paints, a design choice that was to both of the spider-ladies likings. It wasn't overly crowded today, only a handful of monsters and humans were inside. The shop had a wide variety of options, from pastries to tea and coffees, and with all the spiders working in the back, service was always good. 

" y'know whatcha want?" he asked as they stepped into the fairly short line. 

" nah, i'll have the same thing you get. you want me to pick a table?" Sans asked. Red nodded, that'd probably make this go faster. When it was his turn to order, he picked the first thing on the menu in the smallest size. If there wasn't a lot to drink, there wasn't much need to drag the date out. That was his thinking, anyway. 

The coffees were made all too soon, and he joined Sans at the table. His alternate muttered a thanks as he was handed the cup, taking a sip and cringing slightly at the heat. Red might of snorted a laugh, but he met a similar fate when he tried to drink the bitter liquid too. Sans was fairly amused at the instant karma. 

" i heard your brother's working to be a chef?" Sans started the conversation. At least it was a topic Red liked to talk about. 

" Yep. He's actually got the job now, he's still in trainin' but he's determined to improve quickly" Red informed, feeling a lot more comfortable with the topic at hand. 

" how does he like it?" 

" He Likes It. He's A Busy Body, So Line Work Is A Good Fit" Red shrugged. 

Their conversation continued as such. Sans asked whatever questions came to mind, nothing too serious, and Red would give an answer. It was during their date when Red finally realized what he was doing. Guilt swarmed his soul. Sans.... honestly thought they were on a date. Sure, Red didn't like Sans, but this? This was just mean. 

His alternate noticed the change in his mood, sending him a concerned look. 

Shit. 

" it's nothin'. just, getting latte is all" Red shrugged off the other's concern, glancing at the clock to check if he was correct. Wow, had it really been an hour already? 

" heh, i 'tea' what you did there. 'm done with my drink, if you want to go" Sans spoke, letting it drop, a fact he was very grateful for. After the two dumped their empty cups in the trash, Red brought them back to the smaller's apartment, just outside the front door. Red just wanted to get this over with, so that his guilt would stop weighing him down. But before he could 'jump' away, Sans spoke up. 

 

" hey, red." 

 

Red internally cringed, hoping that the other couldn't see the guilt eating at his soul. He hesitantly turned to face the smaller, soul sinking further. 

" t-thanks for hanging out with me" Sans offered a more real smile. He looked nervous, eyelights avoiding his own. 

It did nothing to ease the guilt weighing his soul. 

" I'll, uh, s-see ya soon?" Red spoke before he thought better of it. Sans was just as surprised as he was, but the other nodded. 

" yeah, that'd be nice" Sans confirmed, before he entered the shared apartment. Red took a shortcut to his own room moments after, collapsing on the bed with a groan. He should've just told Sans the truth at the beginning, should've just never asked, should've done so many things BUT be an asshole.

 

Dammit.


	2. bad choices

Red felt guilty. 

 

Very, very guilty. How had he ever thought that was a good idea? Red wouldn't do that to someone he knew, whether he had a positive or negative opinion of them. He didn't know Sans, the fact that they were alternates meant little. 

He needed to apologize. 

But instead of doing anything productive, he just laid on his bed. 

 

Red could hear his brother getting ready for work in the kitchen just down the hall. He knew he should get up too, before his brother caught on. But. Maybe he could just sleep this off. Maybe Sans would forget it ever happened, and he'd never have to confront what he did. That wasn't really how things worked, but he could at least pretend. 

 

 

 

A knock on his bedroom door made him jolt in surprise. Edge didn't wait for permission to enter, not that he really needed to anyway. 

So much for not letting his brother find out. 

The taller skeleton came over to his bedside, frowning down at him in concern before he joined him on the bed. He rested a hand on Red's shoulder in a comforting manner. Edge knew how his brother worked very well. Either Red was having a bad day, or something had happened to make him upset. Red worked part-time at the nearby Grocery store, so perhaps something had happened at work? 

" What Happened?" Edge questioned him. Red sighed, knowing it wouldn't do any good to lie about it. 

" y'know how ya said I make bad choices while drunk?" he started. 

" Yes."

" well, uh... you're right" Red admitted, in an attempt to stall. He didn't really know how his brother would react to this, other than being disappointed. 

" Of Course I Am! I Am Always Right! Now, What Did You Do?" Edge wasn't going to let him get out of telling him. Red sighed, fiddling with his hoodie while he attempted to think of how to explain it in a way that wasn't entirely bad. No such luck. 

" right, uh. 'member how I went out with the others?" when his brother nodded, he continued, " well, I tried to out-drink slim. I couldn't, so i had to ask Sans out on a date." 

Edge let out a long-suffering sigh. Of all monsters Red could've tried to out-drink, it just HAD to be Slim, didn't it? His alternate seemed to have no limit when it came to drinking, there had been no way his brother could've won. Wait- 

" Did You Really-" 

" yeah." 

Edge groaned, smacking a hand to his own skull. 

" Really, Brother? What Made You Think That Any Of That Was A Good Idea? Asking Someone Out On A Dare Is A Very Unkind Thing To Do!" Edge scolded, scowling at his brother. Red cringed. Yeah, it was shitty. 

" But..." 

Red looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected a "but" to this. 

" Maybe It Is An Opportunity. If Sans And Papyrus Are Anything Like Us, We Know For A Fact They Keep Secrets Very Well. We Could Figure Out What Sans Did To Make Their Relationship So Poor" Edge stated. Still, it wasn't a very good thing to do. He was curious, but was he curious enough to let this happen?

Edge didn't know Sans very well, but he had seen him a few times when visiting Papyrus. The other always seemed so... distant. Almost uncaring. He had to wonder if this would effect him at all, were he told the truth. 

 

" Its Up For You To Decide What To Do. I Don't Want To Get Involved In All This" Edge decided. Red groaned, this conversation hadn't helped at all. Edge felt a bit bad for leaving his brother with this, but Red had been the one who got into this mess. Meaning he could probably get himself out of it. 

" Now That Thats Settled, I Need To Head To Work. You Should Get Up And Take A Shower, It Stinks In Here" His brother commented, getting to his feet and offering a hand to Red. With a fairly dramatic sigh, he took his brother's hand and let the taller yank him to his feet. 

" you stink" 

Edge looked offended at the very idea. 

" No I Do Not! I Took A Shower You Gremlin!" He exclaimed, giving him a light shove. The mock anger faded at the amusement on Red's skull, Edge gave another sigh and left the room in an attempt to hide his own amusement. Red followed behind him, up until Edge grabbed his keys from the designated 'key-holder'. 

" You're Okay, Right?" Edge asked, just to be sure. 

" 'course bro. I'll see ya later" Red assured him. The well-masked concern slipped away into relief. Despite the seemingly cold demeanor, his brother really was a big softie. After exchanging 'good-byes', the taller left for his shift. 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

Red wasn't really known for making good decisions. 

 

 

Once again, he found himself hesitating outside of the 'Tale brothers shared apartment. Though, this time he was hesitating for a different reason. He was still tempted to just never contact Sans again. It wouldn't be hard. They'd never hung out before this, and he very much doubted Sans would try to contact him on his own. 

But here he was. 

 

Red felt guilty about this. But his curiosity won out. Who wasn't curious about their 'originals' spat? As long as Sans didn't know, this was harmless, right? He could figure it out, and then he wouldn't have to talk to him again. It would be fine. That was his excuse, anyhow. 

He knocked on the door, and waited patiently. He'd have to remember to ask the smaller for his phone number. How awkward would it be if he showed up when Sans was at work? After a few moments, Sans opened the door. Once more, the other was surprised to see him. Sans offered him a soft smile, glad to see him. Red tried to ignore the guilt as he returned it. 

" are ya free? I was wonderin' if ya wanted to go to the Museum with me" He offered. It was a good choice, for plenty of reasons. The local museum in the city of Ebott was a large one, with plenty of interesting exhibits. Blue had dragged him there many times, by now he knew the place like the back of his hand. And if there was one thing he knew the other would like, it was the space exhibits. It seemed to be a "sans" trait to have a love of stars, Red doubted Sans was an exception. If they were going to have a date, they might as well go somewhere fun for the both of them. 

Sans looked nervous, sending a quick glance back inside of the apartment before returning his attention back to him. 

That was.... odd. Why would sans be nervous? The only thing he could hear in the background was the loud sounds of Papyrus's favorite TV show, signaling that the other brother was home. He didn't know what to think of it, but it was probably nothing. 

" y-yeah, i'm free now, if you want to go" Sans confirmed. 

" cool, ya ready or do ya need to grab somethin'?" 

" nah, i'm ready" Sans shook his head, careful to shut the door behind him quietly. Maybe Papyrus was asleep? Unlikely, given the time of day. But then again, the energetic skeleton had an unpredictable sleep-cycle. Red brushed it off, It wasn't important. Once Sans grabbed his offered hand, he brought the two of them to the Natural History Museum. 

 

 

The place usually had a lot of people, today was no different. 

It had taken awhile for him to adjust to the amount of people around, but it wasn't as frightening anymore. So when the smaller subconsciously moved closer, he couldn't blame him. Sure, it was irritating, but he understood. 

" So, uh, where do ya wanna go first?" 

Sans shrugged, " i don't know this place. i'll just follow you" 

" what, ya haven't been here before?" he questioned. That was hard to believe. The minute he had found out about the space section, he'd all but begged Edge to take him. Maybe Sans had been scared to go alone, too? While he knew Papyrus wouldn't go with him, Sans had to have friends that would agree to go, right? Sans just shook his head. 

Huh. Whatever. 

With a shrug, he lead the way. Most of the museum was filled with fossils of the towering creatures that used to exist, or, in the case of monsters, still did exist, in a way. It was almost odd, to see their skeletons on display, mostly because of how lifeless they were. Heh.

" y'know" Red started, gaining the smaller's attention. " I love fossils. they rock." 

He was surprised at the sharp bark of laughter that earned. Sans seemed embarrassed, a blue flush across his face, and brought a hand up to cover the wide grin. That was pretty cute. 

Red felt a wave of disgust at his own thoughts. Yeah, no. He wasn't going there. He didn't even like Sans. He already had a poorly contained crush on his own brother, he'd certainly never feel that way about Sans, of all monsters. 

" i can agree with that sediment" Sans joked, ignorant to his thoughts. He chuckled- that joke admittingly wasn't too terrible. 

 

They continued on, stopping occasionally to read the signs and information of things that caught their attention. They eventually arrived to the best section in the museum, the space section. No matter how many times he'd been here, he could never get sick of it. 

Red glanced over to Sans to see his reaction-- the other's eyelights seemed far brighter, awed at the sight. He ignored how his soul fluttered and continued toward the first exhibit, the models of their solar system. The two spent a bit of time in there, since it was a favorite of them both. There wasn't much talking between them, both interested in reading the signs, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was almost nice. 

 

 

On their way out of the museum, Sans spoke up.

" what was your favorite thing?"

" the T. Rex was pretty cool. what about you?" Red returned the question, despite knowing the answer. 

" the entire space section" the smaller's eyelights brightened just thinking about it, " i don't think theres a thing i dislike there. i still can't believe they have pictures of the planets. the model of the solar system was amazing, too." 

" ya sure don't shut up about planets, do ya?" He teased. 

Or, he had intended it to be teasing. Sans's grin wavered, his posture slumped, hunching in on himself. The excitement disappeared as if it had never been there at all. 

" s-sorry." 

Red was left baffled at the sudden change. And concerned. That... that didn't strike him as right. 

" I didn't mean it that way, 'm sorry" He apologized. Sans looked genuinely surprised that he had apologized- that wasn't quite right either.

" it's okay. i... i should go. thanks for taking me here, i had a lot of fun" Sans smiled at him, but it seemed a bit strained. 

" wait!" Red called out, before the other could leave. " Do.. Do ya have a phone? we could, uh, trade numbers?" 

 

Once again, he took Sans by surprise. Sans's smile returned, much more honest, along with a slight flush. He brought out his phone- old, cracked, but usable, and handed it to Red to enter his number. Red returned the favor, and tucked his phone deep in his jacket afterwards. 

" I have work in an hour or so, do ya know how to get home from here or...?" He trailed off. 

" nah, i know a short-cut" Sans winked, before he disappeared with the use of his magic. 

 

Red stood there for a moment. That had been... odd. Really odd. Sans was strange in general, but this was a different sort of weird. He couldn't tell whether or not that had been genuine. Sans had seemed upset, but he was quick to get over it. He honestly couldn't tell if he had just been manipulated. 

 

 

Uneasy, Red returned home.


	3. so close but so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check the tags!

It had been a while since he'd last contacted Sans. 

 

A week and a few days, to be exact. Despite how he tried to forget about it, the encounter bothered him. Sans had been strange. How he had acted just.... it bothered him. It was strange. Sans wasn't quite like he had thought he'd be like. He wasn't annoying, he wasn't rude, he didn't do anything bad. 

But it didn't make sense. 

What reason would Papyrus have to dislike his brother so much? What had Sans done? Was Sans actually like how he'd seen, or was it an act? What if-- No, it had to be an act, right?. Papyrus would never dislike someone without a good reason, it just wasn't in his nature to be cruel. 

Red didn't really want to talk to Sans again, but he was curious. Was it okay for the two to even be living together? If he was right about Sans being manipulative, what was it like at home? But was he even right? Sans didn't seem the type to lie like that. 

He couldn't straight-up ask Sans or Papyrus. He didn't like it, but talking to Sans was the only way he'd figure it out. After spending a few minutes struggling to form a message, he finally sent one. 

'To sans: are u free today?' 

He didn't have to wait long before he got a response. 

'sans: yep. just got off work. u want to do something?' 

Red texted back his suggestion- the park. It was simple, it wasn't crowded, and they could walk to the Swap Spiders' Coffee shop to warm up from the cold winter air. Sans agreed, and once they set a meeting place, Red set off. 

 

 

 

He ended up being the first one there. It was a bit colder than he had expected, but they wouldn't feel it much once they started walking. Just as he was deciding whether or not he should sit down to wait, a voice greeted him from behind. 

" heya red" 

Red turned-- any greeting he had died in his mouth. 

 

There was a bruise on Sans's face. 

 

Just underneath his right socket, splotchy and lightening- a few days old. A heavy feeling stirred in his soul. What the hell? 

" a-are you okay?" Sans questioned, looking uncomfortable from his staring. 

" how'd ya get that?" Red ignored his question, gesturing to the other's socket. Sans gave him a nervous smile. 

" i had an accident. slippers are pretty slipper-y" Sans joked, shrugging off his concern as if there was nothing wrong. An attempt to deflect, a lie that some might fall for. But Red knew bruises. He knew what it looked like when it was an accident, and what it looked like when someone hit you. That just wasn't a place that could be bruised like that on accident.

" ha ha" Red said sarcastically, " seriously, what the hell happened?" 

Sans avoided his eyelights, offering nothing more than a shrug. Red stared at him, not taking that for an answer. The smaller grew increasingly fidgety under his gaze before he finally spoke up again.

" n-nothing bad happened, if thats what you're thinking. i just did something embarrassing." 

" Like what?"

" i tried to pull up my blankets, but my hand slipped" Sans informed. There was an embarrassed flush across his skull, but Red knew he was lying. That was the best answer he'd get, wasn't it? 

For now, he let the topic slip. 

"did embarrassment hit ya hard?" he teased. He didn't miss the way the smaller's shoulders sagged with visible relief. A nauseating feeling of dread grabbed at his soul. Something wasn't right. Sans was lying, he knew it, but why would he lie? 

His brother would know what to think of this. Red tried to shake off his concern, walking a bit faster toward their destination. Sans followed close behind, quiet and relieved. It was winter, but it had yet to snow heavily, a fact he was grateful for because walking on ice was a pain in the ass. Despite the lack of snow, it was pretty cold outside. The smaller's hoodie seemed too thin to be much good, but Red figured Sans must of thought it'd be warmer outside. 

 

 

It didn't take too long to reach the Coffee shop. The doorbell rang as Red opened the door for the two of them, Sans murmured a small 'thank you' as he entered. He had turned toward the counter, when he spotted someone familiar. Red froze. 

Shit. Of course the Swapfell brothers were here. Dammit, they had even invited him along, how had he forgotten? 

" Hey, Sans, how 'bout we go somewhere else?" He asked, hoping that the two hadn't noticed them.

" Oh, hey Red." 

Of course they noticed. 

" Why the fuck are you just Standing there? Get Your Ass Over Here!" Razz demanded, earning a few glares from other coffee-goers. Red turned towards them- at the sight of Sans, their smirks widened, almost mockingly. A flare of anger hit him- but guilt choked it down. Their behavior was rude, but was he really one to talk? 

Sans looked anxious, hands brought up to grasp at his hoodie, though he offered no protests as they joined Red's friends at the table. Red felt a special sort of dread when he noticed three extra cups.

" the others are here?" He questioned. He knew for a fact that Edge wouldn't be here, he had work, but other than him and his brother, anyone else could've come. 

" Hm? Oh, nah, not anymore. You just missed them. Blue and Papyrus got distracted by somethin', Stretch went along to make sure they didn't get into trouble" Slim shrugged. At his brother's name, Sans tensed. There was a brief flash of something across his skull, but it was too fast to read accurately. None had missed the odd behavior. 

 

The other two just didn't care enough about sans to be curious. 

 

" Honestly Those Two are so easily distracted! They didn't even clean up after themselves this time" Razz frowned at the mess.

" Right... Like you haven't forgotten to clean up too" Slim huffed. 

" Shut up, I only Did That Once!" Razz shouted, once more earning annoyed glares from others around them. Red chuckled at their antics.

" i'm goin' to go before ya get us kicked out, see ya" Red said, giving them a parting wave. He knew full well that they wouldn't actually be kicked out from this shop, they were friends with the spiders, as well as being regulars, after all. The two headed to the front counter, both getting the same order as last time before they returned outside. It only hit him then. 

The brothers had been ignoring Sans's presence entirely. And sans... he'd been quiet the entire time. Regardless of how nervous he'd been, regardless of being ignored. It was as if he expected it. That wasn't right. Nothing about Sans was what he thought. 

The guilt was sickening. 

 

It was quiet as they continued to walk, up until Red finished his coffee and threw the empty cup out. 

" hey, I, uh... I gotta go" Red started. The events of today were distracting him, weighing down on his mind. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to escape the guilt. He didn't notice the concerned expression of the smaller. 

" oh, okay. see you?" 

" yeah. bye" His words were short, rude without him meaning for them to be. With that, he left Sans alone at the park. 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Sans stood by the trashcan, frowning at the empty space where Red had been. 

 

The date had been nice, up until he ruined it. Red had been upset, that much was clear, though he wasn't quite sure of what he did wrong this time. Last time it was obvious- he talked far too much. 

But it looked like he messed up this time, too. He'd just have to apologize later, if there was a 'later'. 

With a sigh, he continued on the path. He didn't want to go home. Not yet. Papyrus would be home. It wasn't that he was avoiding his brother- no, stars no, he just..... He just didn't want to go home. His brother would be in a good mood, until he returned to burden him. Ruined his brother's day, just like he ruined everything else. 

 

It was all he was good for. 

 

Sans attempted to shake those thoughts from mind. It never worked. With another sigh, he used his magic to bring himself back in front of his brother's apartment. Still, he hesitated. 

He didn't want to go home. 

Papyrus would never search for him, if he.... never came back. Everyone would be better off. Sans groaned, digging the palm of his hand into his socket painfully. His brother would be upset, probably, he had been upset that Sans had left the apartment without telling him, after all. The aching bruise was a reminder of that. 

Papyrus would be upset that he didn't come home, (if only briefly), Paps loved him, and that was why he had to go home. It was embarrassing how often he had to remind himself of this. With a trembling hand, he opened the door to his brother's apartment. There was a sinking feeling when he heard the familiar humming from the kitchen. He tried to ignore it as he continued onward. In the kitchen, Papyrus had his back to him, humming along to whatever song was in his head as he cooked. 

" h-hi, paps" he greeted, hoping that his brother didn't notice the stutter. Papyrus hated it when he stuttered. 

His brother continued on, ignoring his presence. 

"papyrus?" 

With a heavy sigh, Papyrus turned to face him with a disappointed frown. Guilt swarmed his soul, he looked to the ground to avoid the disappointment. Papyrus had told him to stop bothering his friends, to stop bothering Red, and he hadn't listened. 

" How Did It Go?" He questioned, the disapproval clear in his voice. 

"it went fine, red had a good time" Sans shared, leaving out the end. He would apologize later and everything would be fine. 

" Do You Really Think Red Likes You, Sans?" When Sans offered no response, he continued, " It's Obviously Just A Dare." 

"n-no, that's not true" Sans protested. He winced when Papyrus scoffed, it was as if he knew his doubts. 

" Do You Honestly Think Red Would Ask You Of All Monsters Out? He Likes To Joke About Having Low Standards, But No One Has Standards That Low." 

"thats not true" Sans stated, despite not entirely believing it. Maybe Red didn't like him, but... but would he really do that? Sans wasn't dumb- he knew the others disliked him. Papyrus made sure he knew that fact very well. But.... Red didn't hate him that much, did he? 

 

Papyrus rolled his eyes at his denial, turning back toward his cooking. 

" Whatever, Sans. Just Don't Expect Me To Pick Up The Pieces" 

 

Sans hesitated, before he made his way to his room with an aching soul.

 

 

Red didn't hate him that much, right?


	4. the truth hurts

Work had been exhausting. 

 

Edge had always considered himself someone who didn't get overly tired, yet here he was. Humans were so damn difficult to work with sometimes. Most of the time. At least his co-workers were. How did Jerry become a chef if he didn't even know what Parsley was?? And his co-workers were no where near as bad as the customers. He had been a waiter today, and that had been a real shit-show. Edge now understood completely why Red had punched that customer at his last job-- if it wouldn't be a bad mark for getting further jobs, he would've done that more than once today. 

It took a few tries for him to open the apartment door, but he eventually managed and headed inside. Red would be asleep by now, a brief nap before dinner per usual. Edge may make jokes about him sleeping too much, but it was often the opposite. The past always haunted his dear brother. He refused to linger on those dark thoughts, his day had already been bad, he did not need to make it worse. If Red needed his help, he would know. 

The tall skeleton stretched his joints as he made his way to the kitchen. Despite working for a restaurant, he always insisted on cooking dinner when he got home. Cooking was enjoyable when he wasn't being rushed. Edge opened the fridge, and winced at the contents. Or, lack of contents. Dammit- he'd forgotten to ask Red to get the groceries. He groaned, rubbing his skull with a gloved hand. He could just skip dinner tonight, or eat oatmeal, but in all honesty he was too stressed to just sit at home. The grocery store was within walking distance of their apartment, he could take a detour through the park to hopefully de-stress. 

Edge grabbed some loose paper and wrote a brief note for his brother, in the unlikely chance that Red woke up before he got back and was concerned. His older brother worried far too much. The world was dangerous, regardless of where they were, but it wasn't as bad as it had once been. If something did happen, he was more than able to protect himself. But perhaps it was a bit hypocritical to think his brother worried too much when he did the same. Well, Edge did have more health than his brother, so his concerns were more justified. 

With the note written, he grabbed his jacket from the couch before he headed out the door once more. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was nice outside. 

Despite living in Snowdin his entire life, he could never get sick of the snow. There was a peaceful silence that it never failed to bring, as if the world slowed down to awe at the sight of it. Already he could feel the stress-induced headache start to fade. 

The park wasn't empty. There were many other monsters and humans who wished to go on a walk in the cold, just as he did. He hadn't thought much of seeing someone sitting on the bench ahead until he got close enough to notice who it was. Sans. He couldn't help but wonder what the other was doing out here- perhaps he went out for a walk too? Though... he seemed under-dressed for the temperature outside. That hoodie seemed too thin to offer much protection from the cold, a fact proven by how the other seemed to be shaking. 

Edge could just walk past him, but that did seem a bit too rude for his taste. He approached the smaller skeleton, going unnoticed until he spoke up. 

" Hello Sans" 

Sans jerked at his voice, sockets wide with fear until his eyelights landed on Edge. The taller was taken back. Why was he frightened? Did he surprise him? 

"o-oh, hey Edge" Sans returned the greeting, " what're you up to?" 

" I Am Taking A Walk. What Are You Doing Out Here?" He questioned. 

" just chilling" Sans joked. He knew for a fact that wasn't the truth. Edge crossed his arms, frowning down at his brother's alternate- he wouldn't so easily accept a lie. Sans seemed nervous under his gaze, eyelights avoiding his own as he fidgeted. 

" i got locked out the apartment by accident, 'm just waiting to get my magic back so i can go home" the smaller shared, still unable to meet his sockets. Edge assumed the lack of magic was from teleporting, Red sometimes got low when he did it too much. 

" What? How Did You Get Locked Out?" 

" paps... i think he went out to a friend's house? dunno. he locked the door, and i don't have a key" Sans shrugged, as if it were no big deal. Why didn't he have a key to his own apartment? Did he really think he could just use his magic all the time? 

" He Didn't Tell You He Was Going Out?" Edge asked. 

" he forgot... i guess" 

Edge frowned at that. That wasn't.... that wasn't right, was it? Papyrus just "forgot" to tell his brother that he was spending the night over at Undyne's? Papyrus was forgetful, sure, but he wasn't that forgetful. Even if they didn't have the best relationship, he had to know his brother didn't have a way back inside without his magic. But his cheery alternate wouldn't just leave his brother out in the cold on purpose, he wasn't like that. It had to of been an accident. 

" Why Don't You Go To A Friend's House?" 

"i...." Sans hunched in on himself, " i don't want to bother red." 

The smaller's words surprised him. A pang of guilt hitting his soul. Oh. Oh no. 

" Don't You Have Other Friends?" 

Sans hesitated, before he shook his head. The guilt became overwhelming. 

" I Am Heading To The Grocery Store First, But You Can Come With Me To Stay The Night At Our House" Edge offered. Sans looked up to him in surprise. They messed up, they messed up so badly. The least he could do was offer Sans a place to stay for the night, regardless of how they felt about him. 

" r-really? thank you" Sans's thankful smile somehow made the guilt even worse. 

 

Edge continued onward towards the store, Sans now following him. He only paused when he noticed that the other was still shivering. How long had he been outside? The cold could be dangerous, even more so if the smaller had low hp like his brother. Edge removed his jacket, he didn't need it as badly, and offered it to Sans. The small skeleton hesitated, unbelieving that he'd offer it. 

" Take The Jacket" He snapped, annoyed by the hesitation. Sans flinched and reached out to grab the jacket with trembling hands. He had a feeling it wasn't from the cold. Sans pulled the jacket on, looking (adorable) even smaller with how he swam in it. 

"s-sorry. thank you." 

Edge cringed at his own actions. Dammit. He shouldn't of... 

" You Do Not Have To Be Sorry, I Was The Rude One. I Am Sorry" He apologized, feeling concerned when Sans seemed surprised- even more so when sans didn't seem to agree. He tried to ignore it as they continued toward their destination. It didn't take too much longer to reach the Grocery store, thankfully still open. 

As he picked up the groceries, he couldn't help but notice how... unlike his brother Sans was. He was quiet the entire time, no witty jokes or comments. It was odd, almost unnerving. Sans wasn't much like he'd thought he'd be like. Papyrus disliked him, so he had expected an unlikable monster. But sans wasn't like that. He was soft spoken, polite, if not a bit shy. It was strange. He wasn't quite sure what to think any more. 

 

With the shopping done, he took the shorter path home to spend less time out in the cold. Inside their apartment, there were a few more lights than he had remembered leaving on on. Damn. For Red to be up, he must of spent more time out than he had planned. 

" hey, bro, was i supposed to go shoppin' or somethin'? theres, like, jack-shit in the--" Red froze when his eyelights landed on his alternate. Ever since the "Dating" began between the two, his brother had been... not always in a good place. Yesterday he'd come home seeming a bit dazed, though didn't share why. He did, however, promise that he would explain later. Edge just hoped that bringing Sans to their home wouldn't be doing more harm than good.

" Sans Is Spending The Night Over. He Accidentally Got Locked Out Of His Apartment" Edge explained when his brother sent him a questioning look. Red could tell that wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't push, he knew that his brother would share later. 

" Now, I'm Going To Cook Dinner! You Two Lazy-Bones Can Watch T.V Or Whatever!" He exclaimed, noting how Sans winced at the word 'lazy'. He'd used it as an endearment, how would Sans not take it as one? Unless someone didn't use it like that. But who? Sans said he didn't have companions.... Perhaps an old "friend?" 

Well, whatever. 

He shook it off, leaving the two in the living room while he headed to the kitchen. Breakfast for dinner seemed to be a good call for tonight- easy to make, and easy to clean. You couldn't go too wrong with omelets, unless you didn't like eggs. Did Sans like eggs? He paused in his preparations, heading toward the living room to ask when he heard the two talking. He paused in the doorway, to listen in on their conversation. 

" i, uh, i wanted to apologize for last time" Sans started, voice as soft as ever. Apologize? Edge frowned, remembering his brother's odd behavior. What had Sans done to his brother? If it was bad, the smaller could go freeze on the streets for all he cared. 

" i-i'm not really sure what i did wrong, but i won't-"

" Dude, what the fuck are ya talkin' about?" Red cut his alternate off, " ya didn't do anything wrong. 'm the one who left early." 

Sans didn't have a reply to that. Edge didn't know what to think of that exchange. Sans blamed himself... There was something obviously not right here. Everything he saw tonight just screamed "not alright". Something was seriously wrong. Red needed to stop these "dates" before it went too far. 

" Hey, Sans" He entered the room, and attempted to ignore how the other flinched at his voice. 

"yes?"

" Do You Like Omelets? Well, Eggs, But Omelets Are Made From Eggs- Either Way, Do You Like Them?" Edge questioned, cutting himself off from ranting about the contents of omelets. Mostly, anyway. When Sans nodded, he gave them both a thumbs-up before he hurried back to the kitchen. It was a good thing he didn't leave the fire on this time. Land lords were much less forgiving about that sort of thing. 

Dinner was quiet, no one saying much other than appreciated 'thank yous'. It remained that way up until they decided to go to bed, Edge subtly gesturing toward his room to indicate that they needed to chat. After dumping all their extra blankets on the couch for Sans, the Underfell brothers headed to the taller's room. 

" so, bro, what's-" 

" You Need To Stop These 'Dates' With Sans" Edge cut to the chase. Red raised a brow, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for the explanation as to why. Not that he disagreed. 

" Somethings Not Right With Him. I Just.... I Do Not Think Its Best To Continue" 

It was surprisingly hard to explain, but his brother nodded in agreement, understanding what he was talking about entirely. It was best to not get involved, right? Get it done and over with and never have to think about this again. 

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Edge had cooked them all breakfast before he sent the two on their way. It was a block away from the 'Tale brother's shared apartment when he stopped the smaller. Right. This was it. Just tell him, get yelled at, and then go home to sleep this all off. Or maybe he could go to the bar with the others, at this point they probably didn't even remember this dare. 

" Hey... Sans. We, uh, we gotta talk" Red gained his attention, internally cursing how his voice cracked. The guilt was eating him up, and it was well deserved. Sans looked a mix of concerned and anxious, but patiently waited for him to talk. 

" a while ago.... i made a bad choice" He started. Sans listened, entirely un-judging. Dammit his alternate didn't deserve this at all. 

" i- i lost a bet. And I was dared to ask ya out." 

 

To his surprise, Sans let out a weak chuckle. 

"that's.... that's not really funny." 

Red stared him down, watching how the other's attempt at a grin wavered and fell. Here it was. Red shut his eyes as he braced himself for anger, for yelling. That was how he'd react, and he deserved it. 

"oh"

Sans's voice was hardly a whisper. He looked up, wincing at the hurt written clear across the other's skull. His posture was more slumped than usual, but despite being hurt, he didn't look shocked in the slightest.

As if he had expected it. 

 

When Sans caught Red's eyelights, he forced an all-too-fake grin on his skull. 

 

" thanks for hanging out with me anyway. 'm sorry, i....i won't bother you anymore." 

 

" sans, wait-" 

Sans left before he could correct him. 

 

God he fucked up so badly. 

 

 

 

 

 

(he was a fool to think Papyrus would lie to him. he so stupid, to ever think Red could like him, of all monsters.)


	5. phone calls

Red couldn't get his mind off of what had happened. 

 

He screwed up, in every sense of the word. Everything he'd done with Sans had just been one screw-up after another. The smaller didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve any of that. He'd been so.... so sweet, from day one. So sad and nervous and shy and so unlike himself but he'd never wondered Why. 

Red wasn't quite sure of a 'why' yet, but... he had plenty of time to reflect. He had an idea. The stuttering, the bruise, the way he blamed himself for something that very clearly had been Red's fault, the easy acceptance of being used..... 

 

It kind of seemed like.... like Sans was used to being hurt.

It kind of seemed like someone was hurting him. 

 

But who? Papyrus was undeniably off the list- he'd never do something like that, it just wasn't in him. But Edge had told him Sans had said he had no companions. He had brought up his suspicions to Edge, who had looked horrified as he connected the dots from his own interactions. Were it not for the fact they would be the last monsters that Sans would want to see, they would be over there- offering help, offering the apologies that he damned well deserved. 

But maybe they could help from afar. Or at least see if his suspicions were true. 

He planned on calling around, even if Sans hadn't companions, he had of been seen around Snowdin, right? It had taken a bit to find the numbers of the ex-residents of Snowdin, but with his brother's help, he found enough to get some info. Red waited until his brother was home to start calling. It would go faster, not to mention he wanted to help, too. Edge didn't take failure well. This wasn't on him at all, but that didn't stop his brother from blaming himself. The guilt was eating at him, both of them, but Edge didn't mess up as badly as he did. He'd only tried to protect him from a situation possibly read wrong.

 

They split up the listed numbers, asking each around the same set of questions. For the most part, everyone's stories seemed to match. Sans was always so distant, so quiet. He was sometimes bruised, but everyone brushed it off as it being from accidents caused by wearing slippers in an ice-covered town. It had been an easy excuse used for who knew how long- sans must of not thought he'd try to get the truth, that he'd care enough to get the truth. He hadn't cared, had he? He just ignored the details that didn't fit his expectations of his alternate. 

The guilt was horrible. And entirely deserved. 

 

Red typed in Grillby's number, and waited for it to be picked up. He wasn't sure if Sans would've gone to there on his own, but no matter the 'verse, the restaurant in Snowdin was always big on the local gossip. 

"...He only came in twice" Grillby informed him, " he stopped after Papyrus came in to get him." 

" Do ya remember what happened?" Red questioned. 

" Hm.. it was near closing hour when Sans came in, I do believe. I remember that he had looked... not so well. Tired. He said he didn't have enough to buy anything, that he was sorry for "bothering" me, it was just warmer in here than outside. He never replied when I asked why he didn't just go home." 

Red frowned at that information. He didn't want to go home? The brothers didn't get along, but they still lived together. That house was both of their's. And outside.. had he been locked out again? Had that... had that happened more than once? That was odd. Maybe Papyrus was a bit more forgetful than he'd thought? 

" Sans had fallen asleep at the counter. Papyrus came in an hour later, he had been very upset at Sans. I do remember that Sans had seemed almost frightened, when he saw his brother. He was dragged out and he never came back. I called the guard to investigate possible domestic abuse, but I do not know if it ever went through" Grillby shared. 

Domestic abuse.

The very words sent a confusing mix of anger and sadness to his soul. Perhaps surprisingly, domestic abuse wasn't common at all in the 'verse he'd come from. Family was all you could trust without a bit of doubt. There were still those who didn't have love, but it wasn't too common. 

But abuse? From Papyrus? That wasn't possible. 

None of them, no matter how bad their relationship, would ever hurt their brother. Papyrus would never hurt someone, not like that. Right?

" well, uh, thanks for your help Grillby" Red thanked, hanging up after Grillby assured it was no problem. Edge stared at him curiously, waiting for him to explain how that conversation had gone. With a sigh, he rubbed his socket before he turned toward the taller. 

" Grillby said 'bout the same stuff as everyone else, except..." he hesitated. He wasn't quite sure if he should say it, but then again... he shouldn't just ignore the fire monster's suspicions, even if it seemed impossible. Red had ignored a lot of things, after all, and look where that got them. 

" He said that Sans had seemed scared when Papyrus came to get him. That he called the guard to check for possible... abuse" 

Edge stared at him blankly for a moment, before he crossed his arms with a frown. He didn't seem to have the same disbelief that Red had. 

" Sans Had Been Scared When I Spoke To Him, Papyrus Locked The Door Without Telling Him Where He Was Going Or Making Sure He Had A Way Back In..." 

" ya seriously don't think that papyrus is like that, do ya?" 

Edge shook his head, frowning further. 

" No! I Don't Think That Papyrus Would, But There Just Seems To Be Some Things That Are Suspicious" Edge confessed. He wasn't entirely sure what he thought, if he were honest. Papyrus was too sweet to, too kind, but it didn't seemed there was really anyone else it could be. And there were plenty of little things they'd spotted from their time with Sans that suggested something worse than not talking. But, regardless, it couldn't be Papyrus, right? 

He wasn't really sure anymore. 

" Is There Anyone Else Left To Call?" Edge questioned, to change the subject. Red was grateful for that. He glanced down to the list of numbers, those already called crossed off.

" yeah, just one more, Toriel" Red replied, already working on typing the number into his phone. Not their Toriel of course, who simply went by 'Tori' now. If he'd gone to Grillby's, he had to of gone out to the ruin's door to talk to the door. Probably, anyway. After exactly two rings, she picked up.

" Hello?" 

"hey there, toriel, it's red. I gotta few questions if ya got the time? about sans" Red started, getting straight to the point. The two knew each other from the times he went over to visit Tori, they lived together after all, and they'd gotten along just fine with their humor. There was a brief moment of silence, before she spoke up again. 

" Pardon, Red, but who is 'sans'?" She questioned, sounding genuinely confused. 

" uh..." did she really not know him? "Papyrus's brother?" 

" Oh! Silly me, I do know him. We've never met, so I do not believe I will be much help, but I will answer any questions that I can" Toriel sounded apologetic as she informed him of this. Never met, huh? That didn't leave much to be asked, then. 

" has papyrus ever said anything 'bout him?" he had to check, right? He didn't at all believe Papyrus could be like that, could do something so horrid. But he had to ask. 

" I believe Papyrus has only spoken of his brother with me once. They had a rather silly argument, if I am recalling it correctly" she shared, pausing as she thought over the conversation. 

" I do believe it was because his brother left the house without telling him? I did tell him it was a silly reason to fight over, regardless of how worried he had been. His brother certainly hadn't intended to worry him. After that, it doesn't seem like they've had any more disagreements, or at least none that I know about" Toriel explained, her words bringing relief. Papyrus just had been worried about his brother, that was all. He'd almost been expecting something worse. Concern explained both this and the other incident. It also meant that Papyrus cared about his brother. He wouldn't hurt him, if he cared about him, after all. 

" thanks toriel, i'll ya around, yeah?" 

" Of course, glad to be of assistance."

After hanging up, he informed his brother of their conversation. Edge was slightly relieved that it hadn't been something bad, but he didn't quite think Papyrus wasn't someone they should check. 

" I Think We Should Go Over, To Chat With Papyrus. Not Directly Ask Him, He'd Never Tell The Truth, But Perhaps We Can Weasel Some Facts Out. And... Maybe We Can See How Sans Is Doing" his brother's expression fell at the thought of Sans, guilt returning at full force. Yeah, they both wanted know if he was okay. But they still were the last people Sans would want to see, they probably wouldn't be welcome in their home. 

" nah, bro. I think we should ask him somewhere else. doubt sans'll want to see us" Red shook his head, his brother nodded in agreement.

" how bout, for now, we go and watch a movie or somethin'? get our minds off this for a bit. ya shouldn't stress yourself out so much" Red stated, knowing his brother was stressed. 

" Neither Should You" He grumbled, but offered no other protests as they made their way to the living room. It was best for both of them to get their minds off it for awhile. 

They were going to talk to Papyrus about all of this, tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a boring chapter, I know, but its necessary. the next chapter is a bit shorter, so it'll be out even sooner. 
> 
> also, I do have a tumblr, feel free to talk to me over @papayapaperss


	6. A Thing You Shouldn't Do......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check the tags!!! seriously! this chapters heavy

It had been surprisingly hard to get some alone time with Papyrus. 

His brother's alternate was just of a busy body as Edge was, constantly on the move. Between hanging out with the others, their own jobs, and Papyrus's job, there just hadn't been time to get just the three of them together. But they'd finally managed to get some time with him today. 

They headed to the Swaps' Coffee shop, a very popular hang out spot of their groups'. The two showed up first, Red picking out their regular table while Edge ordered their usual drinks. They didn't have to wait too long for Papyrus to show, almost always punctual. He was bundled up for the cold weather, dressed in what he deemed a stylish sweater and one of his many scarves. Maybe he could tell his brother to wear warmer clothes, Red thought with a frown. 

Papyrus's face lit up at the sight of them, he hurried over to join them at the table. 

" Hello, Edge And Red! How Are You?" He questioned as he took one of the empty seats across from them. 

" We're Good, Thank You. I Am Afraid That This Isn't A Normal Friendly Chat" Edge stated, straight to the point as ever. Papyrus looked confused, sending a questioning glance over to Red. 

" what he means is, we've got some questions to ask ya 'bout sans" Red informed. Papyrus's smile fell at the mention of his brother, but a concerned expression soon replaced it.

" What About Sans? Did Something Happen?" He questioned, looking more worried than they'd ever seen when mentioning Sans. In truth, they'd never really talked with Papyrus about his brother more than a few questions- stopping once they noted it was a sensitive subject. They had all just assumed Sans was terrible. The poor relationship could be from plenty of things, couldn't it? And they had never cared to know more than what they assumed. 

" uh, yeah, sort of" Red sighed, unsure of whether or not to inform him of the dare. Did he know? One of the others might of told him, but he doubted Papyrus would be here if he knew. Mad at him for hurting his brother. No matter how bad of an argument he and Edge had, they'd always have each other's back. Edge sent him a glance, giving a slight shake of the head when their eyelights met. At least his brother agreed that it wasn't a good idea to tell Papyrus about it, if they wanted answers. 

" We Just Have A Few Questions About Your Life In Snowdin Together" Edge continued, Papyrus nodded, willing to help them out. 

" Behavior Wise, Has He Changed At All From The Time You Lived In Snowdin To Now?" 

" Hm... I Do Not Think So? We... We Don't Really Talk Much" Papyrus confessed, his shoulder's slumping a bit. Red felt concerned for him, he couldn't imagine what it'd feel like if he didn't have Edge to talk to. How lonely it'd be without his brother being so close with him. His confession sort of matched up with what the other residence's had said.

" has he ever come home bruised?" Red asked, thinking back to the bruise he'd seen. How could he of just brushed it off? It'd bothered him, but he just... he tried not to think of that, for now. Papyrus crossed his arms, leaning back as he frowned in thought. After a few moments, he slowly nodded. 

" He Has. But Sans, He- He Always Said It Was Because Of His Slippers? I-I'm Pretty Sure He Wouldn't Lie About That" Papyrus defended. He had the utmost confidence in everyone, it was not surprising that he hadn't thought his brother would lie about it. 

" Just One More Question. Do You Know If Sans Has Any Friends Or Acquaintances? Anyone That Seems Like They'd Hurt Him?" Edge asked. If Papyrus was off the list, who was on it? They really didn't have any leads, if Papyrus didn't know. 

" Y-You Think Someone's Hurting Him?" Papyrus gasped, worry written across his features.

" I-I Don't Know Who It Could be! I Don't Know If He Has Friends... I Think Sans Had Been Hanging Out With You Two? N-Not That You'd Do Something Like That, Of Course! Do... Do You Have An Idea Who Might Of Done That?" He questioned, genuinely unknowing. Dammit, he didn't know, then? 

" Someone Said That They Had Seen You Act In An Alarming Manner Towards Sans. Do You Know Anything About That?" Edge questioned. He needed to make sure- to be entirely sure. He knew well that even close friends could betray you. Papyrus stared at him in confusion, though that slowly turned to horror. 

" N-no... But... you think I'd h-hurt sans?" Papyrus looked so hurt, so wounded at the idea, that it rekindled a new guilt in their soul. Just as painful, for blaming their friend of something he very clearly wouldn't do. 

" I... I Know We Don't Get Along, But I Would Never, Ever, Hurt Sans. He- He's my Brother!" 

Edge stood, moving around to sit in the chair beside Papyrus.

" We Know It Isn't You, Papyrus. We're Just Trying To Figure Out Who" He comforted, placing a hand on his shoulder. Papyrus nodded his understanding, wiping away the start of tears from his sockets before they could form. Once they were sure the other was alright, they reluctantly got up. 

" i guess thats all we got to ask ya. we'll see ya around, paps" 

They exchanged their goodbyes before the Fell brothers headed out of the Coffee shop. They were relieved that it wasn't Papyrus, but now they were entirely out of ideas of who it might be. They'd just have to search some more, wouldn't they? 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Sans closed the door of the apartment behind him. 

Relief flooded him when he noted all the lights were still off. Papyrus had yet to come home from being with his friends. Usually, his brother didn't bother to tell him where he was going- he didn't need to, of course. But this time, Papyrus had told him how he was going to hang out with Red and Edge.

It... it kind of hurt. He knew they didn't like him, but a small part of himself still wanted to believe... that maybe they'd want to see him again? But that was a stupid idea. He really was stupid, wasn't he. 

Sans sighed as he made his way to the empty kitchen. It was lonely, when Papyrus wasn't here. It wasn't as scary, being here, when Papyrus wasn't home. He wasn't really scared of his brother, just... just when he was mad. Just when he disappointed him. But his brother was nice, so there really was no reason for him to be scared. He was just being stupid again. 

Sans tried to shake the thought from mind, and instead looked to the fridge. Should he bother eating, today? Papyrus hadn't noticed he didn't last night... but would he notice if he threw away the leftovers he'd promised to eat? He didn't want to get in trouble, but he didn't want to... 

His soul froze when he heard the front door open. 

Oh. Papyrus was home. Sans listened as his brother removed his shoes by the door, as he usually did, before he continued on into the house.

" Sans? I Know You're Home" 

He flinched at the tone. Papyrus was upset. He desperately thought over everything he'd done that could possibly make his brother mad, but drew a blank. What had he done this time? Sans usually always knew what he'd done wrong. He doesn't want to go out there, but he knew it'd only make his brother more upset if he didn't. The smaller made his way to the living room, where Papyrus waited with his arms crossed. A dark expression across his skull. His soul beat faster with fear. 

" What Did You Say To Them?" Papyrus questioned. Sans looked up to him in confusion, what was he talking about? 

" i.. i don't know? who are-" 

"Edge And Red" Papyrus cut him off, " What Did You Say To Them?" 

Sans thought over their conversations, but nothing stood out that he thought would make his brother mad. 

" i-i haven't talked to them since-" 

" Stop Lying To Me" Papyrus snapped, cutting him off once more. Sans coward away as his brother approached, soul pounding in terror as he uselessly attempted to get away from him. The taller grabbed him by the wrist, the grip painfully tight, he yanked him closer. 

" What. Did You. Say To Them" He demanded, voice low and dangerous. 

" i-i-i don't know! i'm s-sorry, i d-don't-!" sans choked on his words as the pressure on his bones increased, threatening to break. The smaller tried to yank his arm back, a useless effort. He could never protect himself against Papyrus. But what had he done to deserve this?! He usually knew, he almost always knew, what had he done this time?? It must of been bad. He should know better. 

" You Have One Last Chance To Tell The Truth, Sans" Papyrus warned. It'd been a while since he'd seen Papyrus this upset. 

" i-i really don't k-know! i'm s-sorry, 'm s-s-sorry please don't h-hurt me ple-!" 

Sans cried out when Papyrus's grip tightened again, the thin bones cracking. The taller released his grip with a shove, sending him into the wall he'd backed into. The smaller sobbed, cradling the wounded limb to his chest as he braced himself for further harm. After a long moment, Papyrus spoke up again.

" Fine, Then."

Sans dared to peak, though flinched when he noticed his brother reaching for him. Papyrus grabbed him by the hoodie, roughly forcing him back to his feet before he walked them toward the front door. His soul dropped in horror when he realized what was about to happen. 

"p-papyrus, please, i-i'm s-sorry, please" he begged, but if his brother heard, he gave no indications. The taller opened the front door, and shoved Sans outside. 

" p-papyrus-"

" You Can Come Home When You're Ready To Tell The Truth" 

" b-but papyrus! i-its snowing i can't-!"

 

 

 

The door slammed shut in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... Is confront an Abuser.


	7. Hp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years!

Snow fell heavily. 

It covered everything like a heavy blanket, muting the world around him. It was night now, but the snow made it seem lighter out. It was cold out. It was so, so cold. 

Blue was grateful he'd remembered his jacket, at least. The Swapfell Brothers had planned a sleepover tonight, he and his brother had been the first to arrive, though Edge had said he would come over too. They all got along really well, hanging out when their lives allowed it, which, thankfully, was often. The only one who didn't get along was Sans. Blue didn't really like to think about him, though. 

" I really should've Just Asked Papy" He grumbled, pausing to rub his jacket in an attempt to warm up. He had made the mistake of forgetting his sleeping bag at home, and instead of letting his brother just use his magic to get it, Blue had insisted he would just run back and get it. He regretted that decision, just as Razz claimed he would, but alas, it was far too late to change it. He continued through the park at a jog, careful of the ice patches, just wanting to get back to the Swapfell brother's apartment. Blue only slowed down when he noticed there was a figure lying on the bench. 

Oh dear. Concern welled up in his soul. What was someone doing out here in this weather? It was dangerous! What if they didn't have somewhere to go? The poor soul.... There was a homeless shelter nearby, maybe he could give them directions? Blue approached, hesitant until he realized they were a monster. He was surprised when he recognized the monster lying there. His alternate, Sans. That did nothing to damper his concern. Why was he just lying there? The other was seriously undressed for the weather! A pair of shorts and a thin hoodie, he didn't even have shoes on!*

" Sans?" He called out, attempting to wake him. When the smaller didn't stir, he grew closer. 

" Sans?" he tried again with a gentle shake. He still didn't react, all too still in the snow. Was he sick? Did he just happen to make a bad choice and try to take a nap on a bench? That seemed unlikely. Blue didn't know what happened, but there was no way he'd just leave him out in the snow! 

Blue unraveled and unzipped his sleeping bag before he threw it over Sans, as if it were a blanket. Then he scooped the smaller into his arms, surprised when he lifted him up far easier than expected. Blue frowned in concern. He knew they were skeletons, but shouldn't sans be a bit heavier? Well, he could worry about that when they were no longer in the cold. 

Once sure that the smaller was secure in his hold, he continued towards the apartment. 

 

 

 

Thankfully, it didn't take too much longer to get back. 

In the time that it took, Sans still hadn't moved. It was very concerning, but he figured getting him inside would help. Once he arrived at their door, he adjusted his hold to allow him to open the door without setting the smaller down. It was a bit awkward, but he managed. 

" Heya bro, what took you so- are you carrying someone?" Stretched greeted him, frowning as he watched him set Sans down on the empty couch. 

" Is that sans?" Slim asked, a mildly curious expression across his skull. 

" Yep, I found him outside" Blue shared.

" and you brought him here, instead of waking him up?" the disapproval was clear in his brother's voice. Neither of them approved, but it wasn't like he would've done it if he was sure Sans was okay. 

" Yes! He isn't waking up! I think he might be sick or something!" he exclaimed as he stood. 

" so what? if he wants to pass out drunk, let him" Slim scoffed. Blue sent a glance over to Sans- there was no flush of magic across his skull, no signs of drinking too much at a bar. He ignored Slim's poor judgment as he headed over to the closet to gather extra blankets to use instead of the sleeping bag. Once he covered the smaller in the blankets, he pressed a hand to his head to check his temperature. Cold to the touch.... that wasn't good. He had to of been outside for a while. Blue hesitated, should he check him? It was pretty invasive, but how else would he know if it was an emergency or not? If Sans had low Hp like Red or his brother, being outside like this could be very dangerous. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to make the choice as Razz checked him instead. The other's eyelights guttered out in shock. It made his soul uneasy to see that reaction on Razz.

" Whats wrong?" Blue questioned, while the other two just checked the other. 

" holy shit" Stretch breathed, wide-eyed and frozen in place, " I-I didn't know HP could get that low." 

Blue caved into his curiosity, soul dropping in horror at the other's stats. 

.25/.70

Oh- oh stars. 

If he hadn't picked him up... sans would've.... it was too horrible to think about. How did he even get out there? What happened? Why were his stats so low? The only relief to be found in this situation was that his hp didn't dip down further, which... which meant he wasn't hurt, right? 

" Hey" 

He jumped when he heard Slim's voice, glancing up to see the concerned expression on both his and his brother's skulls. 

" How 'bout you and Razz get started on dinner? we'll watch him" 

Blue was hesitant to leave him, now knowing how close sans had been to.... He felt sick, as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

In the Swapfell brothers' apartment, there were always a few things that he could expect to find. 

Chaos, something on fire, a random stray animal that Slim or Razz had decided to drag in. Of all the things he'd expected, Sans wasn't one of them. His brother's alternate laid still underneath a pile of blankets, only slightly shivering as warmth slowly returned to him. Edge approached, concern twisting in his soul as he took a seat beside him. He pet the smaller's skull, ignoring the questioning looks both Slim and Stretch sent him. They were probably wondering when his opinion of Sans had changed.

" What Happened?" 

" Not sure, my bro found him asleep on a bench. He hasn't woken up yet" Stretch shared. Edge frowned at that information. He was outside? Had Papyrus 'forgotten' to tell him again? But, as far as he knew, Papyrus didn't have any plans to go out tonight. It was suspicious. 

" His Hp is pretty low, too. I think he was outside for a while" Slim informed him. Knowing that Sans had low Hp wasn't too surprising, just another piece of evidence pointing towards his abuse. Though, when he checked him, he expected something more akin to Red's- 4, the lowest of their group. 

.22/.65

His soul dropped- he hadn't known it was even possible for Hp to go below 1. He had never known how close Sans was to giving up, how fragile he was... 

Papyrus had to of known, hadn't he? Why would he ever leave someone with so low Hp without a way inside? The sheer neglect--

Neglect. Edge paused at that word, a horrible feeling overcoming his soul. Papyrus was.... neglecting Sans's health. How suspicious was it, that after having that talk with him, Sans was locked out? 

" Is It Alright If I Borrow A Blanket?" Edge questioned, moving a few of the extra blankets off to wrap the smaller in the warmest one. He planned on taking Sans home. He wanted to know the truth, and he wanted to make sure Sans was okay. What better way than to take care of him at home? It was also a way to keep him safe. 

Once Slim nodded, he brought the smaller skeleton into his hold, frowning at how light he was. That wasn't good. He headed toward the door, followed by Stretch- to help him with the door. Blue rushed over once he realized Sans wasn't lying on the couch anymore, face wrought with his concern.

" Do you know whats going on, edge? Is Sans okay?" Blue asked, concerned for his alternate. 

" Sans Will Be Okay. As For Whats Going On... I Have An Idea. I'll Tell You Later, I Need To Make Sure I'm Correct, First. If Papyrus Calls, Don't Tell Him You Saw Sans. Don't Tell Him I Have Him, Either" Edge instructed. They seemed taken back by his orders. 

" Why not? I know they don't get along, but Papyrus is probably worried sick about his brother!" Blue protested. Edge shook his head, his soul pained. He wasn't sure if that was true, anymore. He wasn't sure if anything he knew about his alternate was true. Edge could tell that they wanted to argue this further, but he didn't give them the chance as he moved to open the door. After thanking them, and promising to return the blanket, he started towards his car. Their apartment was a few blocks away, while it normally wasn't an issue to walk, Edge hadn't been in the mood with all the snow covering the ground. 

It was a bit awkward, getting the back-door of the car open, but easily done considering the other's lack of weight. Once Sans was securely in the back, he drove home. It didn't take long to get to their destination, thankfully, and he brought the other into his arms once more. It was one of the few times that he wasn't glad about having an upstairs apartment, another being carrying groceries, but he managed to carry the other up without falling.

 

Once inside their apartment, he set Sans down on the couch before he retrieved all the extra blankets they had. Perhaps when Sans woke, they could get him dressed in something warmer? 

" uh, bro? you're home pretty early. did somethin' happen?" Red asked, standing in the doorway of his room. 

" Something Did Happen, In A Manner Of Speaking! Could You Watch Him While I Make Some Tea?" Edge questioned as his brother approached- quicker once he realized who it was. While Red took a seat beside him, Edge filled the kettle with water and waited for it to boil. There was a newer brand of monster tea, sold in the bags instead of in juice boxes, that had higher healing abilities than regular human teas, which, was none at all. How could humans live without healing items? Honestly. 

" what the hell happened?" Red called out the question. 

" I'm Not Sure Yet, But Blue Said He Found Him Outside. His Health Is Low, So He Was Out There For A While" Edge informed. Red went quiet at the news, no doubt following his line of thinking. Once the tea was made, he set the cup on the coffee table before joining the two. His brother was quiet, troubled. 

" do..." he started, " do ya think Papyrus locked him out again?" 

" I Think That Was Far From The First Time He'd Been Locked Out." 

But it couldn't be that, could it? None of them would ever hurt their brothers, would they? Papyrus was too.... Was he really that innocent, or had they misjudged him, too? Edge frowned, shaking his head before checking Sans again- to make sure his health didn't change.

.19/.60

" Shit, His Hp Went Down! I Think He's Injured!" Edge exclaimed, reaching out to search the other. It didn't take too long to find the cause. The sleeve was both dried and damp, stuck to the bone with the marrow. Red peeled the sleeve away, wincing at the damage. The bones were cracked, broken, a serious injury for someone so fragile. They worked silently, Red forcing the bones back into place while Edge healed. Once the smaller's health stabilized, the bones no longer broken, just cracked, they stopped.

It was quiet, as they both tried to accept the betrayal that overwhelmed their souls. It was quiet, despite how furious he was- they were.

 

It seemed... that they had severely misjudged the 'Tale brothers.

 

It seemed that the abuser they were trying to find was right next to them the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * he was shoved outside before he could get his shoes on.


	8. sick

Red was worried.

 

Despite the warmth of their apartment, Sans still had yet to wake. The smaller remained still underneath the heavy blankets, no longer shuddering now that the cold had been chased away. Shouldn't he be awake by now? It had been a day.... Then again, there was no knowing how long he'd been out in the snow. Or how long his arm had been bleeding. Or how much his Max Hp had dropped. 

Or if he'd ever wake up again.

Red had never seen a monster fall down before. Oh, he'd seen monsters dust, plenty of times, but he'd never seen someone fall. How would he know if Sans was falling? It looked like he was in a peaceful slumber. It looked as if he were at ease. It was frightening. Had their help come too late? Would he wake up, or had they failed the smaller in a way that could never be fixed? 

 

 

 

Red jolted when he heard a soft sound. He paused in his pacing and turned toward sans, the other was waking. The flood of relief that hit his soul made it so much more easier to breathe. He hurried over to the couch, taking a seat on the edge, a hand placed on the smaller's shoulders in a comforting manner. Sans's sockets opened, eyelights gray as ever, hazy with his confusion. He didn't seem entirely aware, but at least he was awake. 

" Hey sweetheart... how do ya feel?" He questioned, running his hand down the other's spine. 

" uh.... w-what?" Sans frowned, eyelights searching the room tiredly, " where...?" 

" You're at our house, How do ya feel?" Red repeated the question. The smaller's confusion didn't fade, eyelights finally focusing on him. Was it him, or were they more gray than usual? He had to be imagining it. 

" i... i dunno... am i sick?" 

At the question, Red placed a hand onto the other's skull to check his temperature. Shit, a small fever wasn't deadly for someone with so low Hp, was it? He'd have to ask Edge. 

" yeah. ya must of been outside for awhile..." He frowned at the thought. Papyrus had.... it was still so hard to believe. Red couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it- it was impossible for him to imagine Papyrus hurting someone outside a spar. It was impossible to imagine that he could be horrible enough to hurt his own brother. 

But... here sans was. Left half-dead, only saved by chance. 

IF Papyrus had hurt him, what had he expected to happen? Did he expect his brother to not dust, in that weather? In that condition? That seemed so... under thought. That didn't seem like something Papyrus would do. None of it seemed like something he would do- but Red had proven to be the furthest from a good judge of character. Would it be so surprising, if he was wrong about Papyrus?

"... outside?" Sans parroted, frowning as he searched his memories. That woke him up. Sans's eyelights flickered out- he shot up, or attempted to, but his limbs were too weak, too shaky, to support him. He tried again anyway, quiet despite trembling in pain as he pushed himself up with the injured arm. It was as if he were used to it. The thought was horrid, and the thought was true. Sans was used to hurting, wasn't he? No one had ever looked long enough to notice- no one had cared enough to. 

The guilt eating at his soul was overwhelmingly painful. 

Red reached out, careful of the injury as he made the other lie down again. 

" n-no no i- i need to go- i need to-" Sans protested, cutting himself off as he fell into a coughing fit. His alternate was too weak to put up more than a pitiful struggle before he collapsed, panting at the brief extersion. 

" i-i need to--- papyrus-" 

" What about him."

At the unexpectedly harsh tone, Sans flinched, protests dying down as he shut his sockets. 

Waiting to be struck. 

Red froze, horrified. He would never hit him. Not that the smaller would know that. He couldn't find his words, couldn't even begin to think of how to help. 

" h-hey... 'm not goin' to hurt ya, okay?" Red attempted to reassure. Sans opened his sockets, but was still unable to meet his eyelights. What reason did he have to believe him? He'd hurt him before.

" i... i need to go, please" the smaller skeleton pleaded, sending an anxious glance toward the door.

" nah" Red felt bad when the other's anxiety seemed to worsen, " you're hurt, sweetheart. ya need to stay here, just until your arms healed, alright?"

Keeping him here was for his own good, wasn't it? Because if they were right about Papyrus, they needed to get Sans as far away from him as possible. Sans didn't seem to agree, just quietly shook his head- still staring at the door. He reached out to comfort the other, wincing when his alternate flinched at the touch. That was dumb of him. 

" c'mon... just a few days. we want ya here. we want to make sure you're okay. please?" red spoke, attempting to convince him to stay. Edge wouldn't let him leave either way- not until he was, at the very least, sure Sans was healed of both sickness and injury. Sans was surprised by his words, finally meeting his sockets. Searching for any sign of a lie. Did... did he really believe that they wouldn't want him there? 

(of course he did. They hadn't before. Had anyone wanted him, before?)

Sans seemed to fight with himself, before he let out an uneasy sigh and nodded. Red was relieved by that- they didn't need to force him to stay. 

" how 'bout ya go take a shower? it'll help warm ya up..." Red suggested as he got to his feet. His brother had told him to give Sans some warmer clothes once he woke. Edge would've offered his own, but it'd be ridiculously big on the smaller. Sans hesitated, once more looking nervous.

" i...uh, i don't have a change of clothes..." he seemed ashamed to admit it.

" don't worry 'bout that. ya can borrow some of mine" he informed, once more surprising Sans. It had taken a lot of digging around to find a clean sweater and sweat pants that wouldn't too big, but he had eventually found a pair, along with some fuzzy socks to make up for the lack of footwear. 

" r-really? thank you" Sans smiled at him, grateful for the small act of kindness. 

" 'course. c'mon, i'll show ya where the bathroom is" Red said, offering a hand to help the other get up. The smaller was hesitant to accept his help, but after finding the cracked limb too painful to use, he accepted the offered hand. Red wasn't at all worried about the other using his magic to get back. He highly doubted Sans had enough magic to even make it out the door. 

 

" just put your clothes in the hall, i'll put 'em in the laundry" Red informed, before he left Sans to shower. He decided to wait in the living room- in case Sans tried to sneak out, and to wait for Edge to get back from the grocery store. His brother had decided that the food in their fridge wasn't "good enough" for healing injuries and went out to get better things. 

 

 

It was about five minutes of waiting before Edge finally returned. 

" Oh, Is Sans Up? How Is He?" Edge asked as he carried the bags into the kitchen.

" he has a slight fever from being outside, his arm doesn't look any better or worse, and i got him to agree to stayin' here a few days" Red summarized, noting how his brother's shoulders slumped with relief at the last bit of news. He hadn't been a fan of the idea of making him stay either. 

" Have You Asked About The Injury, Yet?" Edge questioned, voice at a lower volume- trying to keep it between the two of them in the off-chance Sans could hear them. 

" nah, not yet"

Edge nodded, frowning in thought. His brother opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Sans seemed to be having a hard time. Swaying slightly as he stood, eyelights even hazier than they'd been when he woke up. It seemed like they'd have to wait to ask. Red rushed over to help, barely keeping the other from collapsing. The gray-blue flush of his magic was stronger across his skull, the fever had worsened. 

 

" shit, c'mere" Red helped the smaller back to the couch, getting no resistance from Sans as he re-covered him in the blankets. The sweater would help keep him warm, at least. Edge checked Sans again, only mildly relieved when he noted that his Hp hadn't fallen again. Edge had never known HoPe could fall below 4 without the afflicted monster falling. How long had Sans been so low? How much had it fallen? Had he been ready to dust, the night that Blue had found him? Edge wasn't quite sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

If Papyrus really was the one responsible for hurting Sans to this point, he'd have hell to pay.

" ya should get back to sleep, alright? we'll be right here if ya need anythin'" 

His alternate didn't seem to hear him as unconsciousness all-too-quickly grabbed him. They needed to keep an eye on him, to make sure something as simple as a cold didn't end up... didn't end up dusting him. God he hoped they weren't too late to save him. The world was cruel, but... but it couldn't be cruel enough to take sans's life before he knew he was needed, right? Before he felt loved? Before he knew he didn't deserve to be hurt? 

 

 

Edge placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

" Perhaps You Should Sleep, Brother. I Can Watch Him" His brother suggested, concern written across his skull. He really was too good for him, the damn bleeding heart. 

" heh, didn't think i'd ever see the day ya suggested i take a nap" He teased, despite the fact the taller had suggested it before. Edge looked offended. 

" While I Do Not Normally Condone This Horrid "Napping" Business, You Are In Dire Need Of One! Everything Will Be Fine, Okay?" His brother stated, pressing his teeth against his skull in a quick kiss. Red desperately hoped he didn't notice the blush across his skull from the innocent action. 

" Now, Go Sleep! Before I Change My Mind!" Edge demanded. Red chuckled as he headed towards his bedroom, pausing to look back at his brother right outside his room. 

" thanks, bro."

Edge's expression softened, " of course, brother."

 

With that, Red entered his room and flopped down on his bed. Nothing too bad would happen, not with his brother watching. Slowly, he fell into the most peaceful rest he'd had in weeks.


	9. soup-er

It had been two days since Sans had agreed to stay over at their apartment. 

 

For the most part, Sans slept. Or tried to, at least. His rest was constantly interrupted- too cold or too hot, the sudden urge to vomit (Edge had moved a small trashcan beside the couch after the first time), or just purely unable to sleep. Every couple of hours, whoever was on "sans-watching-duty" would make sure he took some medicine to help fight the illness. Both of the brothers were worried about the smaller. Edge struggled to sleep more than he usually did, the fear of finding nothing but dust when he woke shook him to his soul. He knew Red had the same fears, if the dark marks under his sockets meant anything. 

But, thankfully, after two very stressful days, the fever finally broke. Sans had managed to sleep through the entire night, much to their relief. 

This morning, Edge was on 'watch', as Red had work today. He wasn't quite sure how it'd work out on the days that they both had work, but he was fairly confident they could take a few days off for a family emergency. And if things became a bit rough, one of them could always quit their job. Neither of them particularly liked where they worked- perhaps Edge could find a better restaurant to work at? One that had cleanliness standards?

A soft sound caught his attention, drawing him from his worries. Sans was waking, clearly pained as he slowly brought himself to consciousness. He was worryingly good at covering his hurt, or at least dealing with it quietly. The thought sent a pang through his soul. How many times had he had to deal with it on his own? How many times had he been in this position- injured, hurt, with no where to go? 

" Good Morning Sans" Edge greeted, once he was certain the other was awake. The smaller jolted at his voice, sockets wide and fearful as he searched for the source- visibly relaxing when his eyelights landed on Edge. Afraid, but far less fearful of him than who he had been expecting to see. Nausea grew inside of him. There were very few monsters that he could be mistaken for. There was only one who lived with Sans.

Edge didn't want to face the truth. He didn't want to acknowledge the pain of utter betrayal- the pain of thinking he'd known someone, that he could trust someone, only to be so god-damn WRONG. 

But he had to. 

He had to face it, he had to accept it. No matter how hurt he felt, it had to be nothing compared to the suffering Sans had undergone. Everything had been overlooked, simply because of how "Sweet" Papyrus acted. It made him wonder how much was a lie. Or, perhaps, he had been blinded by his sweeter side- oblivious to the cruel nature hidden right in front of him? 

 

The taller skeleton twitched when he noticed Sans staring at him. Gray eyelights but pin-pricks as they focused on his clenched fists, body frozen. Horrified, Edge took a step back, as if it could erase frightening his newest companion. It couldn't. 

" I-I Apologize. I Will Be Right Back" He excused himself before he hurried out the front door, closing it behind him and leaning against the door. The rush of emotion left him trembling, ill. His chest felt too tight- a rising panic threatening to overtake him. Edge wasn't sure how long he was out there, practicing the breathing exercises that he had learned to help both himself and his brother, but the pressure on his soul eventually eased. Leaving him feeling rather foolish. 

He shouldn't of acted like that. He shouldn't of just stormed off after frightening Sans. He shouldn't of panicked for something he caused. Self-loathing was building now, painful, but he tried to focus on the words his brother had told him, whenever he felt like this. The reassurances. The comforting. The gentle sound of his voice as Red pet his spine. The warmth that flooded his soul when they were together. Knowing that he was loved, that he was needed.

Sans didn't have those comforts. 

The warmth in his soul was doused. He hadn't had that comfort for who knew how long. But if Papyrus was... was truly this horrid, then Sans did not need the comfort of his brother's. He and Red would be there, Edge promised himself, they would become that comfort- that pillar of support the other so desperately needed. 

With a deep sigh, Edge returned inside of the apartment. 

 

 

 

The smaller skeleton was still on the couch, though no longer was he lying down. His arms were wrapped around himself, sockets empty as he stared blankly at the wall. When the lock on the door clicked Sans's eyelights returned- concern written across his features. Not at all what Edge had expected, if he were honest. 

"are..." Sans hesitated, as if unsure if it were alright to ask, " are you okay? i.. i, uh, h-heard you crying" 

He didn't cry!! Despite that fact, Edge scrubbed his face with his sleeves to make sure there were no stains. Once fairly certain his face was clean, he cleared his throat. 

" I Didn't Cry! But, If, In A Hypothetical Situation That I Did Cry, I Would Be Fine! Which I Am! I Am Fine, That Is" He stated " Thank You For Your Concern, It Is Appreciated." 

Sans was too sweet, too caring, for how much he'd messed up. Edge had messed up from the moment he'd met the smaller. Allowing the stupid dare to go on, ignoring all the signs of mistreatment, being rude and frightening him. But despite all that, Sans still cared enough to ask if he were alright- even if he didn't know how he'd react to being asked.

He was far too kind. 

Sans didn't look like he believed him, but the smaller didn't press. He nodded, nervously eying him- trying to get a read, Edge realized. Trying to pin if he was a danger. Edge wouldn't blame him at all if he never trusted him. 

" How Do You Feel? Are You Hungry?"

" uh, n-no not really" 

" Nonsense, You Didn't Eat At All Yesterday!" the taller protested. Though, that was mainly the sickness that prevented him from doing so. Still, he was in need of food, to heal both the illness and injury. Edge headed toward the kitchen to prepare something simple for the both of them, though paused in the doorway to wait for Sans. The other was hesitant, sending an anxious glance toward the door before he reluctantly got up. The smaller was still shaky, occasionally falling into fits of coughing- not entirely over the sickness, but enough that he could walk. Still, he waited nearby, ready to move if it seemed the smaller needed his assistance. Thankfully, he made it to the table without incident. 

Edge decided on something simple for food, something Sans would be able to keep down easily- soup. While it wasn't a breakfast food, it wasn't truly "breakfast time" anymore. He grimaced in distaste as he poured the canned soup into their own bowls, it never failed to look nasty in a can, but he wasn't in the mood to make soup from scrap. Once the bowls were heated up, he put one in front of Sans before he took a seat across from him. It was quiet as they ate, tense. 

The taller finished his meal first, cleaning the bowl in the sink before he turned to see how close Sans was to finishing. Only to find the other staring blankly into the almost full bowl of soup. Distant, tired. Weighed down by an unseen force. 

" Are You Alright?" He questioned, drawing the smaller skeleton's attention. He gave a weak smile and nodded. 

" yep, just not feeling soup-er hungry right now" Sans joked, surprising him. Edge couldn't hold back his chuckle- soul lightening when he noticed the other's grin spread at his laughter. Well, he supposed he could let it go this time. The sickness was not entirely gone, the lack of hunger wasn't too surprising. 

" I Suppose Then That It Is Time We Should Check The Injury, To Make Sure It Is Healing Okay" 

Sans's grin wavered before it fell into that pathetic attempt once more, he nodded without protest. The smaller attempted to grab the bowl to carry to the sink, but with how his hands trembled, Edge decided he'd take care of it. He didn't want him to accidentally drop the bowl and get hurt further. 

" n-no it's okay, i got it" sans attempted to assure him. 

" Nonsense, You're Injured And You're The Guest. I Do Not Want You To Get Hurt If The Bowl Breaks" Edge informed. Sans looked up to him, unbelieving of his words. He relented without protest. After the taller finished washing the dishes, he led the smaller back to the couch- instructing him to stay put while he got the medical supplies from the bathroom. There wasn't much he could do for the cracked bones, food and Sans' magic would do the job, but the cough syrup was still necessary. 

He was relieved to find that Sans hadn't moved, though his dim eyelights were trained on the door. Edge moved the coffee table closer, sitting on it before he poured the necessary dose for the smaller. The adult sized dosage seemed, perhaps, a bit too high for someone of sans's height, so he only poured half. 

" May I See Your Arm?" 

Sans froze. 

" I Promise I Will Not Hurt You. I Just Need To Make Sure It Is Healing Okay" Edge informed. Still, the other was understandably hesitant to allow Edge to see his arm. But he gave in, slowly rolling up the sleeve before stretching out the limb for him to see. He frowned at the damage. Both the Ulna and Radius were heavily bruised, the splotchy blue and gray magic made it hard to see the crack. It didn't seem as if it had healed at all in the past couple of days. Perhaps it was because of the illness. He'd have to keep a close eye on it. Edge 'checked' Sans, relieved to at least see him at full Hp, despite how low the number was. 

Now content with his assessment, he let the smaller draw back the wounded limb. 

" Sans..." he knew he would dread this question, " How Did You Get Injured?"

Sans tensed, unable to meet his eyelights. After a few moments of silence, Edge spoke up again. 

" Who... Did Papyrus Hurt You?" 

At the accusation, Sans frowned up at him. 

" no. he wouldn't hurt me." 

He said it as if it were a fact. Edge desperately wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that Papyrus was good, that he was the monster he had known- but it... it just wasn't true. Sans had his reasons for lying. Whether it be for himself, or for Papyrus, he wasn't sure. Edge didn't push him to tell the truth, he just nodded, pretending to believe him. 

Gods, Papyrus had broken his own brothers' arm. The fact that it had happened the same day they spoke to him was no coincidence. The sick bastard had thought they were on to him- he'd taken it out on Sans. It was his fault this happened. (Logically, he argued that there was no way they could've known. At the same time, he argued about all the things he had seen and ignored.)

" i-is..." sans's timid voice broke him out of his thoughts. " is it okay if i sleep?"

Oh, he hadn't noticed how exhausted his companion was. No doubt it had been too long of an encounter for him. 

" Of Course! Just Let Me Know If You Need Anything!" 

As Sans made himself comfortable underneath the blankets, Edge moved to the puzzle he set up for entertainment. He wasn't entirely sure of how to go from here, of how to help Sans. The normal method of taking care of someone such as Papyrus would not be acceptable here. Red would have ideas. They would talk it through, they would decide how to go from here, how to help. 

 

They were not going to fail Sans anymore than they already had.


	10. movie

It was dark outside.

 

It was very early in the morning, and he's awake. Which, is a miracle in of itself. Once asleep, Red usually never woke up before his brother. Unless he heard something that was off, or had a nightmare- which he hadn't. So why...? Red's soul jumped as he shot up, eyelights flickering to the other couch, the one where Sans had been sleeping. It's empty, blankets abandoned. Shit. Shit, where-?

Relief flooded his soul when he noticed the figure beginning to open the door. He held the door closed with his magic, the red glow lighting up the dark room. Sans froze.

" whatcha doin'?" Red did his best to keep his tone from sounding accusing, but the smaller still flinched. 

" i-i was just... i just wanted some fresh air" Sans stammered, an obvious lie. 

"......our apartment has a porch, wanna go out there with me?" Red offered, instead of calling him out on that lie. He didn't think pointing it out would help much, it'd just make Sans feel guilty. Perhaps some fresh air would do some good? His alternate hesitated, before he gave in with a sigh and followed him. Red grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch as they passed, knowing it'd be cold outside. And it was pretty damn cold. The white puffs of their breath was visible in the frozen morning air, snow covering the world around them. The sun had yet to peek over the looming mountains- not as early as he'd originally assumed, then. Red shoved the snow that had gathered off of the railing before leaning on it, Sans doing the same. He could appreciate how quiet it was in the early hours, even if it could be a bit eerie. 

" here, ya should put this on" he said, offering the heavy jacket. Sans certainly needed it, already shuddering from the chill. His alternate looked to him, shocked. When Sans didn't reach out to take it, he draped it over the other's shoulders. The smaller eventually pulled it closer, his face flushing with his grayed magic. 

" heh, thanks" Sans grinned at him, eyelights seeming a bit brighter. Fuck that was adorable. 

" no problem, sweetheart." 

They lapsed into comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet. Fresh air certainly did help relieve the stress, even if only for a moment. Red glanced over to his companion occasionally, observing his features- the dark bruises under his sockets from years of sleepless nights, the loosened smile, the dull eyelights. Little signs of how miserable he was. 

Sans didn't deserve to be miserable. He didn't deserve any of the shit he'd gone through. He deserved to feel loved, wanted- he deserved so much better than what he's gotten. 

 

Red was about to speak up when he noticed Sans was staring at something. He followed his line of sight, briefly afraid of what, or, rather, who might be there, only to be puzzled when there was nothing but the snow-covered pavement below. Their apartment was on the second floor, but the fall wasn't that large. A human could probably fall down and get a broken arm at worst, hell, even a regular monster could fall without serious damage. But he and Sans weren't regular monsters. 

A fall like that had the potential to be life-threatening for Red, but for sans.... God, he hoped Sans wasn't having the same line of thought. 

" Hey"

Sans jolted at the sudden break of silence, looking over at him curiously. 

" uh... have ya seen any good movies recently?" 

The other was surprised that he bothered to ask. Red internally cringed, thinking back to their first 'date'. He'd been so damn rude, ever since the beginning. It was a shock that Sans didn't hate him, he'd certainly deserve it. 

" i haven't watched any in a while... but the last one i watched was a space documentary? paps got me the disk for my birthday, we even watched it together. it was... it was really fun" Sans shared, the brief found smile wavered and fell- as if it was never there at all. He couldn't imagine the sort of pain he'd feel, it his brother was anything like Papyrus. If Papyrus was truly horrid. He couldn't dare imagine the hurt in his alternates' soul, but hell if he wasn't going to be there for him. 

It wasn't good to linger on those thoughts, not now, not when he was so fragile. Red wanted to get Sans's mind off of things, even if only for a little while. 

" well, we don't have any space docs," which really was a shame, " but do ya want to watch something' else?" 

Sans stared at him in disbelief. The taller's soul dropped in alarm when he noticed the beginning of tears in the others' sockets, the poorly contained hurt. 

" shit, 'm sor-" 

" why are you doing this?" sans cut him off, voice soft and shaky. Red paused, soul heavy with concern- what did he do to upset Sans? He couldn't pin exactly what he'd said that could've been rude. 

" w-why are you pretending to- to l-like me? i-i know i bothered you-- you don't have to- i-i know you don't-- i won't b-bother you anymore- p-please just..." sans choked on his tears, pausing in an attempt to wipe his face clean with his hand. Red's soul grew heavier with every word, guilt and concern painfully twisting. He'd never given him a reason to believe he didn't hate him. 

" please don't pretend you want me here. please" Sans begged, quiet, pleading. Ever expectant for his pleas to be ignored. Red reached out, wiping away some of the tears from the smaller's sockets in an attempt to offer comfort without overstepping. Sans flinched from the contact, expecting the worse. 

" We do want ya here, sans, we really do. you're important to us, y'know?" 

Sans shook his head, unbelieving. Had he ever been thought of as important? Had he ever been told he was? 

" that dare- that was all my fault, sans. Ya didn't do anything wrong, not once. I fucked up, big time. ya didn't deserve any of that" 

" i did, i-"

Red didn't let him finish that thought as he pulled him into a hug. The smaller froze, leaving him wondering if he overstepped-- but Sans's hands grasped onto his shirt, skull pressed into his shirt as he continued to cry. Red pet the smaller's spine as he cried, continuing to whisper comforting words as he did so. He didn't know how long it was that they were out there, but eventually sans's tears came to a stop. 

 

 

 

" ya still wanna watch that movie?" Red spoke up after the brief silence. 

Sans let out a weak huff of laughter at that, but nodded as he reluctantly pulled away from the taller. They returned inside- Red locked the porch behind them, just in case. Once making sure the smaller was wrapped up in blankets (he didn't want him to get sicker) he headed to the movie stack. Which, was just a bunch of movie cases piled beside the tv. They'd yet to get something to put them in, much to Edge's annoyance. 

" we've got a doc bout the ocean, two about dinosaurs, and a bunch of kid's films. anythin' calling your name?" 

" 'm good with whatever" sans shrugged. 

With a bit of indecision, he finally ended up picking the ocean documentary- on the subject of killer whales. It was nice and educational, nothing overly emotionally taxing. Once starting it, he joined the smaller on the couch. It was about twenty minutes into the movie when he noticed that sans was beginning to drift into sleep, eyelights hazy and flickering. But he couldn't just let him rest, not until he had a meal. When Red paused the movie, his alternate forced himself further awake. 

" how bout we eat breakfast before we continue? ya must be pretty hungry" Red suggested as he got to his feet. He had to be starving, regardless of whatever answer he'd give. He hadn't been able to get much down when sicker, and according to Edge, he hadn't eaten more than a few bites yesterday. Sans frowned, but offered no protest as they headed into the kitchen. Admittingly, he wasn't the best at cooking- not like his brother. Something simple he could do, however, was oatmeal. And since it was the microwaveable type, it was done in a few minutes. 

Still, sans was hesitant to eat. 

" do ya wanna talk 'bout why you're not eatin'? 'cause, we both know theres no way you're not hungry."

Sans grimaced, guilt clear across his skull. For a long moment Red figured he wasn't going to answer, until his posture slumped with a sigh. 

" its... its just hard. i guess." 

"...hard?"

He hadn't truly expected an answer, but somehow he was still surprised. Sans shrugged once more, unable to meet his eyes. Did he not think he deserved to? Or was it something else? 

" your arms not gonna heal if ya don't, sans. we- we want ya to be healthy. its hard, but, could ya please try to eat all of it?" Red asked, knowing it wasn't that easy. Sans gave in with another sigh, and thankfully, he managed to eat almost all of it. His eyelights looked less hazy now, a major relief. After setting the bowl in the sink, the two returned to the living room. Once comfortable, they continued watching the movie. 

Not even five minutes after pressing play, he felt a weight on his shoulder. His soul warmed at the sight of an exhausted Sans resting his head on him, deep asleep. Honestly he wasn't too far behind either. Within minutes he fell unconscious too- letting the movie run without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi- college is starting up again soon, so updates will be a bit slower


	11. emotional fucking rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: everyone has a bad time 
> 
> heavy, angsty chapter :')
> 
> check the notes at the bottom for the warning tags

The suns' ray shone brightly through the window. 

 

It took a minute for Edge to understand what it meant. He shot up, looking over to the clock in disbelief. How the hell had he slept in this late?! He had never slept in this late before- he certainly hadn't felt that exhausted! The tall skeleton kicked off the covers before he went to the closet to change. Once dressed in something clean, he headed out to the living room to check in on the other two. 

The sight that greeted him made his soul feel so much lighter. 

The two were sitting on the couch, asleep. Sans's skull rested on his brother's shoulder as he leaned against him, while red's skull was tipped back in a position that would most likely hurt when he woke. Fluffy blankets had once been pulled up around them, but seemed to of slipped while they slept, though they didn't seem to mind. The movie they'd been watching had continued without them, continually playing the title screen music.

They looked peaceful. Red and Sans looked more at ease than he'd seen them be before, quite the feat on his brother's part. His soul felt warmer, proud of the both of them for taking care of themselves. Edge was quiet as he approached, careful not to wake them as he re-covered the two with the blankets. Once content that they were warm, the taller headed to the kitchen. It was around dinner time now, though it was a bit early, cooking always did take some time. Plus, he wasn't sure whether or not the two had had anything to eat. The single bowl in the sink didn't tell him much, but he hoped that Red had managed to get Sans to eat. 

 

 

 

After a brief hesitation, he decided that pasta was a good dinner. Edge was tall enough to be able to reach the pasta-pot with a chair, so he'd expected it to be a rather simple affair to get it down. He didn't expect the handle of the spaghetti pot to break, however, and it crashed to the floor loudly. With a flash of red, his brother was by his side in seconds- magic heavy in the air, prepared to defend. When he noticed it was just a pot, his brother visibly relaxed. 

" geeze bro, was gettin' a pot down too hard to handle?" 

Edge was about to scold him for the joke when he heard a soft sound, he looked up to find Sans standing in the doorway, a grin spread across his skull. Though it fell when he caught Edge looking, a far more nervous expression replacing it. The smaller expected him to be upset, and 'upset' had most likely never meant anything good. 

" Apparently So" He sighed, frowning down at the metal handle that had broken off. One of the screws was rusty, he noted, as he threw it away. Red picked the pot up, setting it beside the trashcan to be dealt with later. It wasn't too big of a loss, as he'd been planning on getting a new one for a while. 

" Good Mornin- Er, No, It's Late Afternoon By Now. So Good Afternoon! Did You Two Sleep Well?" Edge asked, changing the subject. Sans' shoulders slumped with relief- he joined them in the kitchen, though lingered by the exit. 

" yep" Red said as he brought a hand up to rub at his neck, " 'm surprised i'm not sore though." 

" I'm Not Too Surprised, You've Fallen Asleep In Odder Places" Edge commented. Namely, the stairs in their last home. How his brother had ever fallen asleep there was a mystery that would go unsolved. 

" Did You Sleep Well, Sans?" He questioned, not wanting the smaller to be left out. He seemed surprised to be addressed, but nodded. 

" yep, 'm so good at sleeping i can do it with my eyes closed" Sans joked. The joke was entirely unexpected, and he would be lying if he said it wasn't funny. The only thing that bothered him was that the nervous expression hadn't faded from the others' skull. As if he was testing him. When all Edge and Red did was laugh, the smaller seemed a lot less tense. Would... would Papyrus really get upset over something as little as a joke? 

Well, it was more than obvious that he didn't know his alternate at all. 

With a sigh, the taller brother turned toward the counter once more. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the cookbook that his Toriel had gifted him. Undyne had given him one, but that hadn't survived the aftermath of their attempt to cook. Even if pasta was off the menu, there was plenty of things he could cook! He opened the book, about to question if there was something they might like, when a knock on the door sounded. 

Edge froze, soul stuttering at the sound- a vague feeling of dread overcame him. 

The other two clearly felt the same, if the uneasy expressions across their skulls meant anything. 

" I Will Get That" He declared, " You Two Should Find Something You Want To Eat. I Will Be Right Back." 

Red frowned, but offered no argument as Edge headed toward the door. If it were Papyrus, they needed to keep him away from sans- they needed to keep Sans safe. If he needed any help, Red would know. Steeling his nerves, as non-existent as they were, he opened the door. 

 

 

Relief flooded his soul. The tightness in his chest disappeared with his quiet, relieved sigh. It was just Stretch and Blue, both offering wide grins when he opened the door wider to chat with them. 

" Sup, egg?" his lazy alternate greeted, grin spreading at the annoyed frown Edge gave him. 

" Its 'Edge' Not 'Egg' You Boob. What Are You Doing Here?" he demanded, though he wasn't unpleased at their sudden urge to visit. He'd been meaning to talk to them about all this, after all. 

" Well... uh, remember when we found sans? And, you took him home, and then you told us not to call Papyrus?" Blue started. At the darkening expression, he scrambled to continue. 

" We didn't tell him! But we're really worried" 

Worried about what? Edge sent a glance back toward the kitchen before he stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. Stretch muttered something that probably wasn't too kind, given the fact Blue elbowed him with a disappointed frown. 

" Papyrus's called everyone, He's really worried about his brother. Have you or Red seen him?" Blue asked, concern clear. What? Did they think that they would just... Just send Sans home once he woke up? Edge felt his soul grow heavy with disgust- at them, at himself. They would've. He would've. Too blinded and too biased to notice, to care. Had they not cared enough to find out, where would Sans be now? 

" We Have. He's Staying At Our House" Edge confessed. The briefly relieved expressions turned to mixed reactions- Blue confused, Stretch displeased. 

" Then why haven't you called Papyrus? They don't get along, but they're still brothers. Papyrus has been worried sick" Stretch scowled at him, displeased by his actions. It would be the most difficult to get Stretch to believe him about this. His lazy alternate had practically adopted Papyrus after seeing the 'poor relationship' between the 'Tale brothers. To think he once felt bad for him. To think he had once been his friend. 

In truth, convincing any of the others would be a challenge. Even Red, despite seeing all the same evidence that he'd seen, still had his doubts. Still couldn't believe that any version of his brother would be able to do something like this. 

 

" Papyrus Is Abusive" Edge doesn't bother to beat around the bush, " Thats Why We Can't Tell Him Anything." 

 

It's quiet for a moment, before Stretch bursted out laughing. Blue's smile was uneasy- the kind he made when he didn't approve of a joke, but didn't have the nerve to admit it. When all Edge did was frown at them, it once more grew silent. 

" You're serious?" Stretch scoffed, disbelieving. Edge nodded. It was almost predictable, the way the brothers frown at him. Not willing to even think on it. After all, how could someone as sweet as Papyrus do something so horrid? 

" It... It isn't nice to make jokes like that, Edge" Blue softly scolded him, folding his arms with a disappointed frown. The Swaps had seen little evidence of the mistreatment sans had been through. The only thing they were aware of was that he'd been outside. But even that, they just believed he, what, passed out? They weren't aware he'd been locked out before. They hadn't even been aware of the injury- Blue would've healed him if he'd known. 

" It Is Not A Joke. When You Found Sans Outside In The Snow His Arm Was Broken, And His Max Hp Dropped. It Was No Accident That He'd Been Out There. Papyrus Locked Him Out Again" Edge explained, or tried to. His alternate had the sort of expression that informed him that he wasn't truly listening. Just as offended as he'd be if Edge had claimed Blue did something like this. 

" Yeah, no. Paps wouldn't do shit like that. Did sans tell you that? 'Cause I wouldn't put it past him to lie" 

That sent a pain straight to his soul. God, he'd thought the same thing. If Sans had ever tried to tell him before, would he of even tried to listen? He didn't want to know the answer of that particular "what-if". 

" I-If You Are Not Willing To Listen To The Truth, Then Fuck Off."

He hoped that they didn't notice how his voice threatened to crack. He hoped they left, so they didn't see him cry. He hoped they stayed, so that Sans could get more support. More of the help that he so desperately needed. Stretch stalked off, not so much as sending a glance back. Blue hesitated, before he too left. 

Edge waited until he was certain they were gone before he let out a choked sob, body trembling with repressed tears. The sting of betrayal hurt too much. Maybe if Red had talked to them, they would've listened. 

He tried to ignore the hurt, repressing it with something much easier to feel, to control. If he felt angry at them, then he wouldn't be sad. (Not until the late hours of the night, at least.) They may lose their companions, but were they worth having around if they would believe an abuser over them? No. No, they didn't need them. 

After making sure his face was dried of any tears that might of slipped, he re-entered the house. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a relief to find that nothing had been burned down in his absence. Not that he'd expected it- the only time their house had even been burned down was the one time he invited their Undyne over to cook at their house. That'd been a disaster. 

The two stood in front of the counter, a mixing bowl in front of them as they read the instructions in the recipe book, though both looked up when they noticed him. Sans frowned in concern- Red's eyelights lit up with worry, ready to offer his comfort. While he wanted nothing more, he knew for a fact he would be crying the rest of the night. It was too early for that. The dam keeping his tears back was fragile- Edge knew if he acknowledged their concern he wouldn't be able to hold back. With an extra bit of guilt, he ignored their questioning, worried expressions and offered his best grin. 

" What Are We Cooking?" He asked. He knew by now that Sans wouldn't push- it felt disgusting to take advantage of that passiveness, it was disgusting- and he knew that his brother would ask again later. It was an issue for later. As he guessed, Red frowned, but didn't press. 

" I got no clue, if 'm honest" Red confessed, turning his attention back to the book. Edge approached, not too close- he didn't want to make Sans uncomfortable- and froze when he saw the contents of the bowl. 

" Why The Hell Did You Put A Flower In The Bowl??" 

Red shrugged, Sans attempted to hide a grin behind his hand- he hadn't seen the smaller honestly smile before, but it certainly was a good look for him. 

" says right here that it needs 2 cups of flower" Red shrugged. Sans attempted to hide a grin behind his hand, he hadn't seen the smaller honestly smile before, but it certainly was a good look for him. 

Edge shook his head, approaching to read the book for himself. " It Means 'Flour' Not 'Flower-" 

He blinked. Re-read it twice. Checked the recipe they'd chosen, Chocolate Cookies- who ate cookies for dinner? This was the reason he didn't let his brother choose recipes. 

" I Do Not Think We Have Anymore Flowers Than This One" Edge commented with a frown. At his comment Sans failed to hold back his snickering- the Fell brothers couldn't help but openly gawk at the sound. His soul fluttered ridiculously at the sound- soft and sweet, Sans deserved to feel happy enough that this laughter wasn't a rare thing. 

The other's grin fell when he noticed their stares, an anxious expression settling back. 

" i, uh, i-its' a typo" Sans explained, leaving the two feeling like morons. Typo. It was a typo and they just assumed- Edge smacked a hand to his skull to hide his shame while Red broke down laughing. 

" First The Pot Now This, I Think I Am A Wreck Tonight. Since Cooking Evidently Won't Be Happening, How Does Left Overs Sound?" he questioned. Usually, the left-overs were saved but never eaten, always thrown out after a month of sitting there. The ones inside were still fresh, still edible, thankfully. Sans didn't seem too enthused by the idea of eating, but quietly accepted it. Edge had the two sit while he prepared the plates. Though, Red wasn't willing to not tease him for the unfortunate kitchen events- forgetting that he'd made a silly mistake too, apparently. Sans kept quiet- anxiously glancing to him every time Red spoke, waiting for a reaction that he was used to. 

Edge was nothing like Papyrus. 

He would prove that to Sans. He would prove that he would never hurt him. That he wouldn't let anyone hurt him, not again. 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

It was very different here. 

 

Edge wasn't much like his brother. (not yet at least, how long would it last?) He didn't get mad at him for throwing up on the carpet. He didn't get mad at him for lazing around. He didn't get mad at Red for teasing him. In the time he'd been here, Sans had only made him upset once, but Edge hadn't hurt him. 

It was odd. 

Another odd thing was how.... how kind they were. Not just to him, but to each other. How they smiled and joked and were openly concerned about one another. How it seemed they honestly loved each other. 

(It shouldn't be that surprising, though, should it? Sans was the reason everything was so... so different. Were he different, more like Red, would Papyrus want him around? Would he finally be lovable? Or would he manage to ruin it still?)

How they loved each other.... It reminded him of a time long since passed. 

(it always hurt to be reminded.)

A time where Papyrus had been glad to see him. It hadn't been perfect, it had hurt a lot, but his brother had always been glad to see him. Even though he cried too much. Even though he could never manage to tell his brother the truth about anything. (-"i fell down the stairs, i ran into a wall, i fell off the bed, no dad loves us, he didn't mean to hit-")

That time had been so long ago. Back before he ruined everything. He would give anything to go back- even if it hurt, it was worth it. Anything was worth it as long as he had Papyrus. 

 

" ya alright, sans?" Red questioned, drawing his attention. The two looked concerned. Oh- he had spaced out, hadn't he? Sans offered the others a smile, but that didn't ease the concern.

He didn't deserve their worry. Stars he didn't deserve any of this. 

"yep" 

Sans was grateful that they didn't press. He was grateful that they didn't make him eat more than a few bites. He was grateful that they let him go to bed early, despite having slept the entire day. Only when he was certain they were in bed, asleep, did he allow himself to break down. Quiet sobs muffled by a blanket- it took years of practice to be able to cry without waking anyone up.

 

He didn't want them to hate him too. He didn't want to ruin this- this happy feeling he had with them. It was always just a matter of time.

Red said that they wanted him here. It was always just a matter of time before they changed their minds. 

 

Stars, he's so weak. He's so tired. He doesn't want to do this, anymore. There had been so many cars on the walk to the park. He should've just--

 

Gods, Blue should've just left him. 

 

 

It would've been better for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings::
> 
> implied child abuse, implied suicide attempt, suicidal thoughts


	12. No good deed......

Red was roughly shaken to consciousness. 

 

" holy fuck, what's goin' on?" he groaned, grabbing the arms that held onto him tightly in an attempt to stop the movement. The faint irritation of being woken up fell into cold dread at the near-panic written across his brother's skull. 

" what happened?" Red demanded, exhaustion entirely forgotten as he hurried to his feet. It had to be sans. Did he leave? Or... something far worse? His chest felt too-tight at the thought. His brother didn't offer an explanation yet as he dragged Red into the living room, over to the couch. Where sans still laid, looking exhausted even in rest. 

While it was a major relief to find the smaller was still there, alive and in their home, it didn't at all explain why Edge was so panicked. He looked to his brother for explanation. 

" Sans Isn't Waking Up. I Tried To Wake Him- He's Hardly Breathing- I Don't Know If I'm Overreacting But I Don't Want Him To-" Edge's voice cracked, unable to continue that thought aloud. Red wasn't so sure he'd be able to voice that fear out loud either. Somehow it made it feel more.... real. Too real. As if saying it would assure it'd happen. 

Red did the first thing he could think of, and checked Sans. 

'.40/.55 --- he's tired' 

His soul froze- horror threatening to take over. Sans' max Hp had dropped again. And his flavor text certainly didn't help any. Red hurried forward, scooping the smaller up, blankets and all. It disturbed him how light he was, but with how little he ate, it was hardly surprising. He turned toward his brother, who watched anxiously. 

" bro, 'm goin to take him over to Toriel's. i don't think the arms' healin'- ya can drive over, right?" Red questioned. If his brother was too nervous to drive over he'd come back after making sure sans was being healed. Edge nodded, already heading over to grab the keys to lock down their apartment before he'd head to the car. 

In a flash of magic, he left for Toriel's home. 

 

 

 

 

 

Red reappeared in the living room of Toriel's house, surprisingly empty given the time of day. It was the weekend, she didn't have work, though that didn't mean that she didn't have any plans to go out with friends. Dammit. If she wasn't here, there was always Alphys. Probably, anyway. Red set the smaller down on the couch, before he started to check around the house. 

" Toriel? are ya home?" He called out. No response, though, she might of been upstairs. He called out again at the top of the stairs, relief flooding through him when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. She wasn't too baffled to see him, now that she was used to their abilities. She offered a smile as she pulled off her reading glasses and hooked it to the front of her shirt. 

" Hello, Red. Is everything okay, dear? You look pale" Toriel commented, offering an easy joke. Under other circumstances, he would've taken it up, but he was too worried to care. 

" nah. you're good at healin' right? sans, my friend, he isn't waking up. i- i dunno if it's 'cause of the wound, or somethin' else, but you're the only one who..." Red trailed off. Toriel was the only one they could go to, for now. 

Edge had told him of what had happened with the 'Swap brothers. That they had refused to listen. That, apparently, Papyrus had called everyone but them. It made him fear that Papyrus knew where his brother was. It made him fear that someone didn't keep the promise of not telling. But the biggest fear he had, other than sans dusting, was now that they weren't on good grounds, the Swap brothers wouldn't keep anything back from Papyrus. If Papyrus was like that-- if Papyrus was truly so terrible-..... well. 

He'd proven to be extremely manipulative. 

There was no knowing what his brother's alternate had said and to who. But even if he'd talked with her, Toriel would still be willing to help. To listen. Listening to both sides of the story came with being a mother, after all. 

" Sans? Isn't that Papyrus's brother? You've found him, then?" She questioned, a concerned frown on her face as she followed him downstairs and over to the couch where the smaller laid. So Papyrus had talked to her, then. Shit. 

" yeah, sorta. it's his arm- the other one" he informed, correcting her when she reached for the wrong limb. Toriel was careful as she handled the fragile bone, pulling the sleeve of red's jacket up to the elbow to get a better view of it. They both grimaced at the sight of it. While Red was no stranger to injuries, he wasn't the best at caring for them. He hadn't even checked the injury after they healed it. Another major mistake on his part, it seemed. If he had, he would've caught the fact that it wasn't healing. He would've caught that it had been slowly worsening. 

The once-blue bruises had turned dark with sans's graying magic- the blue almost entirely gone now. And while the cracks didn't seem any deeper, they were far more spread out than it'd been after they first healed it. It was as if Sans was slowly breaking. 

The same way a soul slowly shattered- soon to be nothing more than dust. 

 

 

(He wondered if Sans had been afraid in the Golden corridor. Afraid as his soul slowly cracked and crumbled.

or if he'd been relieved.)

 

 

 

 

 

"-d? Brother, Are You There?" 

Red jerked, surprised to find his brother in front of him. 

" y-yeah" he stammered, confused by Edge's sudden appearance. Or perhaps he'd spaced out long enough for his brother to arrive. His head felt odd- heavy, distant. It was hard to focus, but his brother's presence never failed to help keep him in the present. Edge sighed in relief, though his concern hadn't faded. 

" is sans okay?" he questioned in an attempt to shift the focus somewhere else. 

"Yes, for now he is." 

Red jolted at the voice beside him, he'd almost forgotten they were at Toriel's. She seemed tired, ruby eyes duller than usual with magic exhaustion. It must of taken a lot to heal those cracks. 

" I am not quite sure of where to begin. Your friend has quite the injury, hardly any magic reserves, not to mention how low his Hp is. While the injury is healed, there is little keeping him from..." She sighed, bringing a paw up to rub at her head, " Do you two know how this happened? How did you find him? Papyrus said he's been missing for days." 

The Fell brothers exchanged a glance before Red sighed, " its kinda a long story. we should sit down" 

Toriel took her usual seat while the two skeletons took the end of the couch- sans didn't take up much room on it. Red began at the beginning. The dare, the dates, both of which earned him a very displeased scowl. Toriel would certainly scold him later, but for now, she let him continue. Red brought up the odd things he'd failed to give attention to- the bruise, the self-blaming, the fact he'd been locked outside. And then, Blue finding Sans out in the cold, injured. Dying. 

She listened quietly, frown ever-increasing as she listened to their tale. After a moment of silence to think through what she'd been told, Toriel spoke up once more.

" You two believe Papyrus is responsible for this, then?" She questioned. When they nodded, she sighed and brought a hand up once more- as if she could rub away the growing headache. She wouldn't just outright deny it- not like they did, right? There was too much evidence, wasn't there? Red tried to ignore the fact that he still struggled to accept it. 

" Has he confessed that Papyrus hurt him?"

" nah. Edge asked but-" Red paused when he noticed movement from the end of the couch. For once, Sans didn't seem to be in pain as he woke. In all this mess, it was a relief to know that the arm wasn't hurting him anymore. It took longer than it should of for the smaller to wake, but eventually the hazed eyelights formed. Confusion quickly turned to fear- he froze when his eyelights landed on the Fell brothers. The relief the smaller felt to see he was still with them was as soul-warming as it was sad. 

" Are You Alright, Sans?" Edge asked, concerned. 

" yes... uh, where..?" He trailed off when he noticed Toriel. Red knew he'd be terrified to wake up in a strange place with an unknown monster-- he wouldn't've brought him here if it wasn't necessary. 

" ya weren't waking up, so we brought ya here. how do ya feel?" Red questioned, worry temporarily eased now that Sans was awake. There was no guaranteeing what would happen, if this happened again. No guaranteeing that he'd wake up next time. Red didn't want to lose him. He didn't want the other's last memories to be of hurt. 

 

"fi-- good" sans said, correcting himself. He doubted that was the truth, but he wouldn't call him out on it. The smaller was tense, eyelights focused downward, anxious to be in Toriel's presence. Given the fact he didn't know her, or perhaps had only been told things about her from his brother, his unease was understandable. Luckily, Toriel picked up on his alternates' unease and offered him a warm smile. 

" I am Toriel, It is nice to meet you. How does your arm feel?" She asked. Sans struggled to find his words. 

"i-its fine, thank you" Sans managed, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else. Red had a feeling that no matter how uncomfortable he was, Sans wouldn't ask to leave. 

" Perhaps We Should Go Home? Now That We're Sure That Everything Is Alright" Edge suggested, thankfully having the same line of thought. The smaller's shoulders slumped in visible relief at the idea, hopeful that that'd happen. Toriel frowned at the suggestion, sending a concerned glance over to Sans. 

" How about you three stay over for dinner? Frisk,-" red noticed Sans flinched at the name, "- is spending the night over at MK's. I would love to have your company."

Red wanted to refuse. Sans clearly wasn't comfortable here. But.... Toriel's cooking did provide a lot of magic. Even if his alternate only had a few bites, it'd be a lot more magic than he'd gotten over the past couple of days. And Sans needed a lot. Any magic from the food he'd eaten went straight to keeping him alive, rather than healing, or both, like it should of. 

He sent a glance to his brother, searching for an answer as to what to do. Edge seemed just as conflicted, but at least he was better at making decisions. 

" Dinner Would Be Great, Thank You For Offering" Edge said, accepting the offer. Both felt bad when the hope fell from Sans's expression, and as expected, he didn't even attempt to argue. Red just hoped that the meal would do more good than harm. 

Toriel seemed pleased by their acceptance, smiling widely as she got to her feet. 

" I should get started, then. Edge, would you like to help?" She asked. 

" Of Course! Master Chef P- Uh, Edge? That Doesn't Sound As Good.... Either Way! I, A Master Chef, Will Offer My Assistance" Edge stated, attempting to lighten the mood as he followed the Boss monster into the kitchen. Leaving the two alone in the living room. Sans pushed himself up, the blanket now pooling around him. It wasn't cold in the house, but he still shivered. 

 

It was quiet between them for a moment before Red broke it, " i'm sorry sans." 

Sans looked over to him, confused. Red sighed, before he scooted a bit closer to the other. 

" Edge an' I know ya don't wanna be here" he started. Sans seemed both surprised and nervous that he'd caught his unwillingness. 

" but Toriel's cooking will be good for ya. I... I know ya said eatings hard, but ya need to, y'know? ya don't have to eat it all, but could ya try to eat most of it? We- We care about ya. we want ya to be healthy" Red informed. To his surprise, sans let out a chuckle at his words- the sound weak, deprecating. 

" i've heard that before" sans huffed to himself, voice quiet enough to be a whisper. Red undoubtedly wasn't meant to hear it. His soul hurt with concern. He didn't know how to assure him that this was different. He didn't know if he could. He was about to speak up when Toriel reappeared in the doorway, looking between the two of them- concerned. Wary. Why would she be worried to leave the two of them alone?

" Dinner is ready. Don't forget to wash your hands" She reminded them. Red hesitated, wanting to speak with sans still, but when he saw that she wasn't planning on leaving, he gave up with a sigh. There was always later. He got to his feet and offered sans a hand to help him up. The smaller accepted it after a moments hesitation, shaky from both lack of magic and the loss of Hp. 

 

Hopefully dinner would help with those issues. 

 

He walked with Sans to the kitchen, close-by in case the other needed help. He didn't, thankfully, and took a seat between him and Edge. Dinner was quiet, other than them saying their 'thanks'. It was relieving to see that Sans was eating, though quite reluctantly- it didn't matter as long as he ate. Sans ended up eating most of the serving, another good thing. 

After everyone finished, and Red reluctantly helped with the dishes, they felt it was best to get home. Sans looked close to passing out with the sudden increase of magic. 

" see ya around Toriel. thanks for the help" Red thanked, before he brought the two of them home. Edge needed to drive the car back, after all. 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slim arrived to the Cafe' a few minutes early. 

 

 

Punctuality was a big concern of his brother's- a habit of Razz's that apparently had rubbed off on him after years of co-habiting. It was a shame that his brother couldn't join them today. Papyrus was the second one to show up, waiting outside the building for a minute before the clock turned to the exact time he'd set up for them to meet. Another little habit Razz and his alternate shared. As cute as it was annoying. 

" Hello Slim! I See Stretch Is Late Again" Papyrus greeted as he took a seat across from him. 

" Yep" he confirmed, popping the 'p' in the manner he knew bugged Papyrus. The frown it earned was always satisfying. 

" Its his coffee thats getting cold though" He continued, shrugging as he gestured to the heated cup sitting beside him. Papyrus tried to hide his grin by shaking his head. He always failed to hide his amusement. 

" That Is A Pretty 'Cold' Prank" Papyrus joked, earning a laugh. It was rare when his cheery alternate told a joke, but when he did, they were always good. Stretch probably would've loved that one. 

" I'm Going To Go Order, I'll Be Right Back!" 

 

In the time it took for Papyrus to order and receive his drink, Stretch arrived and took his seat beside Slim. He thanked him for the coffee, and, as per usual, promised he'd pay him back next time. He wouldn't, of course, but that wasn't the purpose of buying him drinks. It was to be nice. 

" Oh, Hello Stretch! It's Nice To See You Got Out Of Bed!" Papyrus smiled, unaware of how Stretch's grin wavered at the seemingly harmless teasing. He wasn't aware that that was a sensitive subject. One day Stretch would tell him. 

" It's the weekend, you wanna know what I'm going to do after this? I'm going straight back to bed" Stretch shrugged it off, smirking at the pout that earned. 

" anyway, what'd you want to talk about? you were... pretty upset over the phone" Stretch continued, Papyrus's smile fell at the reminder. Both of them were concerned for their friend. This whole 'sans situation' was certainly getting to him. That little shit didn't care enough about his brother to tell him that he was leaving, let alone where he went. 

" Oh... Well.." Papyrus sighed, bringing a hand up to play with his scarf in the manner he always did when he was upset. 

" I- I Wanted To Ask If You've, Um, Seen My Brother? I Know I Keep Asking, But I'm Really Concerned About Him! What If He Got Hurt? Or..." He trailed off, voice growing shaky at the end. Slim's soul ached in sympathy. He had no idea what it was like, having such a shitty brother, but he could imagine the horrible concern of not knowing his brother's fate. The 'Tale brothers didn't get along, but that didn't mean Papyrus didn't love his brother- even if sans didn't love him. Sans really didn't deserve someone like Papyrus. 

 

" I haven't. 'm sorry" Slim felt bad that he couldn't've helped more, " What about you, stretch?" 

To their surprise, Stretch nodded after a moments hesitation. 

" my bro and I went over to the 'Fells apartment. to see if they'd seen him, right? Turns out they... they, uh, didn't send Sans home after taking him back to their place. They also made a... pretty serious accusation 'bout you" Stretch shared. Slim frowned at his news. The Fell brothers had him the entire time? What sort of accusation did they have? Papyrus looked just as confused as he felt. 

" They.... Edge claimed that you're abusive. Towards Sans" 

Papyrus's expression fell- shocked and hurt. Slim felt disgusted at the very idea. Papyrus would never do something like that. To even accuse him of something so terrible was beyond horrible. 

" My guess is that sans told 'em something" Stretch frowned, echoing his thoughts, " you did mention sans lies a lot, didn't you?" 

" Y-Yes... But- But Why Would He Tell Them That? H-He Wouldn't Tell Such An Awful Lie" Papyrus stated, hurt. He really did deserve better than Sans. 

" Maybe..." Papyrus continued, looking hesitant. Unsure in a way he shouldn't be. " Maybe Sans Didn't Say Anything? Maybe..He Isn't The One Lying This Time?" 

Slim frowned, unsure of what the other was thinking. Sans was a known liar- it was pretty damn likely that the two got the idea in their minds from him. 

" What do you mean, Paps?" Slim prompted. His alternate shifted in his chair, sending a nervous glance behind them. 

" W-Well... Don't Tell Them I Told You This, Okay?" 

When they agreed, Papyrus continued. 

" After Their Second Date... Sans Came Home With A Bruise. Under His Socket? He- He Said That He Slipped, I-I Didn't Think He Was Lying At The Time! But Maybe He Was?" Papyrus looked unsure. Slim wasn't quite sure that was the truth either. Fell monsters would never do that to family--

But Sans wasn't family. Not to them. 

 

His soul felt cold as he came to the realization. But, that couldn't be true, could it? Edge and Red, they'd never do that, would they? The Brothers had more LV than himself and Razz, a lot more than Papyrus, but- but they wouldn't do that, would they? But it made a lot more sense that monsters with LV would hurt someone- a lot more sense that they would do that, instead of Papyrus. 

" You think that Edge and Red have been hurting Sans?" Stretch asked, having similar doubts. Papyrus shook his head. 

" I Don't Think They Would! They Wouldn't Hurt My Brother!" Papyrus exclaimed, but then the look of hesitation and uncertainty came back.

 

" R-Right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think that this is the longest chapter so far!


	13. ...Goes Unpunished.

Edge found himself awake in the very early hours of the morning. 

 

At least 2 hours before the usual time he started the day. Normally, when he couldn't sleep, Edge would go out on a run or cook something. But with everyone else in their home asleep, there was little he could do but lie on the couch and stare blankly at the ceiling. He sighed, shifting his position on the couch for what had to be the sixth time in the past five minutes. 

 

The previous day had been... frightening. Though even 'frightening' didn't seem to describe what he'd felt. They could've lost him. They still could. For far from the first time, Edge felt lost. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help. He didn't know how to convince the smaller that he didn't deserve this. And what made it worse was that his brother was uncertain as well. Neither of them knew how to help, knew what to do. They most they could do was show their love, to try to show Sans that he was needed. But were they doing enough? 

He sighed again, once more rolling over to face the openness of the room- he jerked when he met Sans's eyelights. 

" Oh, Good Morning" he greeted, voice quieter than normal in an attempted whisper, " Are You Having Trouble Sleeping As Well?" 

"...y-yeah" sans whispered back after a brief pause. 

" Since We're Both Awake, We Don't Have To Just Lie Here. Do You Want Some Tea? Or Hot Coco? I'd Offer Both But I Do Not Think That'd Taste Well Together" he commented, frowning at the thought of what bizarre taste it'd make. His soul fluttered when Sans snickered at his comment.

" you won't know until you 'chai' it" Sans joked, earning a surprised laugh from the taller. Edge may of complained when his brother made jokes, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like them. He hoped that the smaller joking with him was a sign that he felt more comfortable in his presence.

" I Think I Have One! If You Leaf- Wait, No, That Doesn't Work. Hm...." he trailed off in thought, going over any tea-related words. If Red wasn't asleep, he would've pestered him for an idea. 

"I Am Afraid That I Can't Think Of One. Red Is The Punnier One, After All" He eventually sighed, " Any Pun I Come Up With Will Be Lukewarm At Best." 

He couldn't see the other's expression, but he noticed how the other's eyelights seemed brighter at the returned pun. Sans laughed- certainly a good joke, then! Once the other grew quiet again, Edge pushed himself up and to his feet. He was too restless to just keep lying there, though he was uncertain if the smaller felt the same. 

" Are You Coming?" 

After a moments hesitation Sans too got up, following him into the kitchen. He took a seat at Edge's insistence, while the taller searched the cabinets. After deeming that there was no hot coco left, he decided that tea would be fine. Though, the only type he had was what Undyne- both of them- had gifted him. Both of the Undyne's he knew had a habit of gifting their friends with Golden flower tea, which was why he, too, had an overabundance of it. Hell, there was an entire cabinet dedicated to storing it. 

It was quiet as they waited for the water to boil. Once again, sans grew tense in his presence- understandably, of course. One day, he hoped the smaller would know that he would never hurt him. Once the cups were ready, he set one down in front of Sans before taking a seat across from him. 

"thank you" sans said as he accepted the cup, wincing when he sipped the still too-hot liquid. Edge wondered whether or not that'd hurt him, but the other seemed more embarrassed than anything. They sat in silence until the steam stopped rising from the cups, which he took as a sign to drink it. This time, when sans took a sip, an unreadable expression passed across his features. His smile faltered as he looked to the cup.

" Is It Alright?" He questioned, concerned. Sans nodded, avoiding his gaze as he took another sip before setting the cup down. Something clearly wasn't okay, but he wasn't going to push sans into telling him. He let it slip as he drank from his own cup. After a brief silence, Sans spoke up once more. 

 

"hey, edge?" 

The taller looked to him, curious. 

" is..... is it okay if- if I ask a question? other than this" Sans asked, nervously grabbing his sleeve. 

" Of Course, Ask Away!" 

Sans hesitated, debating with himself whether or not to ask. Eventually he sighed, giving in. 

" um... have... have you and Red always had a good relationship?" he questioned, wary of his reaction. The other's eyelights searched him for a negative response- waiting for him to react the way he'd grown used to. His soul turned, beyond disgusted with the actions of his alternate.

Papyrus really was horrid, wasn't he? 

The taller thought to the question in an attempt to ignore how ill he felt. The answer was simple. Yes. As long as he could remember, he and Red had always gotten along. There had been ups and downs, as in any healthy relationship, but there had never been a time where he'd wondered whether or not his brother loved him. 

" We Have" Edge informed. 

At that, Sans's weak attempt at a smile fell entirely. 

" oh." 

The other looked tired, as if weighed down by an unseen force. His gaze dropped once more to the cup, sad, longing. Edge realized a bit too late that Papyrus had an abundance of tea too- it... it had probably reminded him of his brother. Despite all that his brother had done to him, despite how much his brother had hurt him, Sans still loved him. 

Papyrus didn't deserve it at all. 

" Whatever Happened Between You And Your Brother Was Not Your Fault. You Don't Deserve To Be Hurt." Edge stated. Sans didn't so much as twitch, non-reacting other than the dim eyelights disappearing. 

"....is it okay if i go back to sleep?" 

Edge frowned. That.... that didn't seem like a good idea. Sans did truly seem exhausted now, but he had to wonder whether or not he'd.... he'd wake up again. 

" I... I Guess. But, Promise You'll Wake Up Again?" he asked- the smaller looked surprised at the request. As if he hadn't thought he'd care whether or not he died-

" We Care About You. We-We Want You To Be Happy, And Alive, Okay? So... Promise You'll Wake Up?" 

Sans nodded, not looking the slightest bit happy about it. Not looking like he believed him at all. But he headed towards the couch before he could try to convince him further. 

After Edge finished his tea, and rinsed the cups, he headed back out to the living room and re-took his place. While he felt far more tired than before, he found he couldn't sleep. He couldn't tell whether or not that was the same for Sans, but he kept quiet. He only had to wait until a reasonable hour to wake up Red. Or wait until the smaller woke up. Whichever happened first. 

 

 

 

 

Sans ended up waking up before Edge decided it was time to wake up his brother. 

 

Edge shifted on the couch once again, observing the lightening room. The sun lit up the room from the clear door, it was always nice to see. The smaller whimpered in his sleep- Edge sat up, concerned. Was he having a bad dream? Should he wake him up? Before he could decide, sans shot up- sockets empty, ribcage heaving. 

Edge was at his side quickly, " Breathe Sans, You're Okay, It's Okay" 

The taller pet down his spine in an attempt to offer comfort. Despite the initial flinch, Sans didn't jerk away from him. The smaller slowly relaxed underneath his hand, the gentle touch helping relax him. Sans wiped away any tears that might of gathered in his sockets before he gave Edge a shaky smile. 

"thanks, i-i'm okay now. i'm sorry" 

" There's No Need To Apologize. I Want To Help You, We Both Do" Edge assured him, " Do You Want To Talk About It?" 

Predictably, Sans shook his head. When Red had nightmares, his brother had never wanted to share- not for a long time, at least. He didn't push, knowing for a fact it wouldn't help, and instead searched for something that could help take the other's mind off of the lingering fears caused by his dream. 

" Want To Do A Puzzle? Or Perhaps Watch A Movie? I Know That You And Red Hadn't Finished The Documentary, We Could Finish That If You Want To" Edge suggested. Sans was still surprised by his actions- still surprised that he and his brother wouldn't push him into answering things. 

Sans smiled at him, far more real, " i-i'd like that." 

 

\------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Red woke up to an out of place sound. 

 

It took him a moment to realize it was the TV, the sound slightly muffled through the door. The light shining through the window told him it was still fairly early in the morning, though his brother would consider this to be late. Edge had let him sleep in, then? That was awful sweet of him. 

Reluctantly, Red got to his feet, already missing the warmth of his bed as he headed toward the living room to join them. The two sat on the couch, both looking mildly disturbed at whatever movie they were watching- though both offered him a greeting when they noticed him. 

" whatcha watchin'?" he asked, taking a seat on the other side of the smaller.

" An Idiot" Edge scoffed, frowning at the screen. Sans nodded in agreement, clearly disapproving of what was occurring. In the show they were watching, a human in a wet-suit was seen diving into a river- one infested with crocodiles. To prove something. From the time they'd been on the surface, he'd learned that humans could be pretty damn reckless. At least they knew that he hadn't been eaten- the Documentary was published after all. 

" geeze, he's stupid" red commented when the human started to follow the crocodile. The other two clearly agreed, growing tense when the animal spun around to face the man. Red felt mildly disappointed when nothing happened. 

" wanna watch somethin' else? somethin' that won't make us cringe?" He suggested, upon hearing the human's plan to dive into the water when the crocodiles were feasting. Sans looked to edge for an answer, hilariously enough, the taller looked to sans. Red chuckled when all he got for an answer were shrugs. He got up, grabbing the dubbed 'movie-box' before he returned to his seat. 

" just tell me if anythin' catches your eye" red said, before beginning to sort through the movies. They ended up choosing an un-emotionally taxing animated movie, though there probably was some sad scene in there. The three relaxed as the movie began, the mood light.

 

 

Half-way through the movie, the light mood was ruined when a knock sounded on the door. 

 

They froze.

 

Last time, it hadn't been good, but it hadn't been as terrible as it could've been. But with how the meeting with the Swap brothers went, there was no way whatever was waiting on the other side wouldn't be terrible. Red's soul felt tight with anxiety. Shit, what should they do? They could pretend not to be there, but if whoever was on the other side was one of their alternates they'd know they were home. 

Red got up, exchanging a glance with his brother as he headed toward the door. The other two stood, but stayed next to the couch. Edge scowled at the door- Sans clutched his shirt anxiously. He doubted that the others would try anything, but it never hurt to be cautious. 

With his magic ready, he opened the door- dread growing at the group that greeted him. Stretch, Slim, 'tale Undyne, swap Alphys..... and Papyrus. Fuck, this wasn't going to go well. They looked a mix of displeased and worried. But why the hell were Undyne and Alphys-?

Green magic captured his soul before he could think much on it. Shit. Shit shit shit- 

"what the hell do ya think you're doing?" he hissed, attempting to use his magic to block their entrance. But it was Undyne's 'turn'. She wasn't using it- preventing him from using his magic. The other's entered- a 'thump' was heard from behind him, Stretch using his magic to hold Edge down. 

" What The Fuck Are You Doing?! Let Us Go" Edge demanded, making a frustrated sound when Alphys used her magic on him as well. A tactic used by the Royal Guard to keep criminals from fighting back- at least until magic restraints could be used. What the hell was happening? 

The panic in his soul increased when Papyrus hurried by them- over to Sans, who was frozen on the spot. Papyrus had the audacity to look concerned- looking his brother over for 'damage'. Red didn't know what the hell Papyrus told them, but if the disgust on Undyne's face meant anything, it was anything but good. Or true. 

" Are You Okay? Are You Hurt, Brother?" Papyrus questioned. Sans shook his head mutely, his form slightly trembling. Wait- what? Was.. was Papyrus really trying to pin this on them?!

" don't ya dare touch him, ya sick bastard" he growled, magic flaring uselessly. Stretch didn't so much as glance at him as he watched from the doorway, Slim sent him a glare. 

" There's no point in lying, red. We know-"

" You Know What?" Edge cut him off, " That Papyrus Broke Sans's Arm? That He Locked Him Outside? Or Are You Just Going Off Of What He Told You?" 

At his brother's words, Undyne looked confused. She opened her mouth to question when Papyrus cut her off. 

" Oh My Stars Sans! Y-Your Hp! H-How Did It Get So Low? I- Please Don't Lie To Us! Did They Hurt You?" Papyrus questioned.

Cold, overwhelming dread overcame his soul when he realized what happened. What, exactly, Papyrus had told the others. That he and his brother hurt sans- none of the others had proof of his Hp being that low. None of the others had seen the injury. There was no other witness to Papyrus's deeds. And what Papyrus had for "proof" was the Hp drop- and their LV. 

 

Oh...oh god. Any doubt of Papyrus being horrid was crumbled. 

 

"n-no! they- they didn't hurt me" Sans protested, voice weak- shaky. Papyrus cupped Sans's face, expression soft, concerned. The disgusting, fake-

" If They Didn't... Who Did?" 

-manipulative bastard. There would be no way Sans would be able to tell the truth- and even if he did, none of them would listen, would they? After this, there would be no way that anyone would believe them about Papyrus. 

Sans froze, before his eyelights dropped. Unable to respond. In Red's entire life, he was certain he'd never felt the need to hurt someone so badly. 

The sound of metal brought his attention back to the fish monster in front of him. Cuffs. Despite his struggling, she easily forced his hands behind his back- the metal biting into his bone. Holy shit they were being arrested- he heard Edge protest and struggle behind him. Red didn't attempt to- he knew they wouldn't get free until after the questioning at the station. 

He didn't resist as he was dragged out of their apartment. Ignoring the 'rights' being read to him, ignoring how his brother angrily protested and fought as he was brought along. Red had all night to think of how to reverse this. How to save Sans from this horrid soul. 

Even if it was spent behind bars. 

 

\---------------------

 

 

His soul felt heavy. 

Familiar fear threatening to crack it. 

 

Papyrus wasn't upset yet, but he knew better than to think that he wouldn't be. He could feel the underlying anger in how his brother fussed over him. Sly and subtle as always. 

Papyrus was mad at him. 

Stars he was stupid. He-he should've just gone home when he had the chance. Should've apologized for worrying him, instead of doing this. Sans knew whatever punishment he'd received would be well deserved.

But there was one thing he didn't know.

 

Why... why did Papyrus blame them? Why did he get Red and Edge in trouble for something they hadn't done? They hadn't deserved it. It... it didn't make sense. Sans didn't know what to think of it, other than it being... unjust. 

It made his soul uneasy. 

 

It made him doubt his brother's judgment. 

 

"Lets getcha home, alright?" Stretch said, offering him a smile. Tense, sad, guilty. But they were wrong about the 'Fell brothers. They- they had to know it, didn't they? Papyrus gently lead him forward with a hand against his back. Slim locked the Fell brother's apartment behind them, at least. 

Papyrus went ahead to unlock his car. Sans spoke up when he felt Papyrus wouldn't hear.

"e-excuse me?"

His pathetic voice got their attention. The both looked down at him, expressions unreadable. They might of hated him, but they were friends with Red and Edge, weren't they? 

"t-they really didn't do anything, they don't deserve to be in trouble" he pleaded. If there was ever a time he wanted- needed- to be believed, it was now. 

 

(But everyone knew Sans was a liar.)

 

Stretch and Slim simply gave him a pity-filled smile, and continued to lead him to the car. 

 

 

and Sans felt something in his rib-cage crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be two chaps, but its not- sorry if it seems rushed!


	14. uneasy

Despite stating that they'd bring Sans home, the 'Tale brothers apartment wasn't the first place they went. 

 

The first location Papyrus drove them was down to the station- the girls needed to question Sans, to see if he would confess. There wasn't much the police could do if he didn't. After a long four hours of waiting for the questioning to be complete, swap Alphys released the smallest back to their custody. If the disgruntled expression on her face meant anything, Sans hadn't cooperated. 

Which, wasn't all that surprising. After they'd gotten Sans into the car, he hadn't spoken a word. Sans sort of just.... shut down. Sans's posture was slumped, eyelights dim enough to make his sockets seem empty, his hands pulling Red's over-sized jacket around him tighter- as if seeking comfort. 

 

Stretch's soul ached in sympathy. 

 

Sans clearly cared about the two. 

 

He.... he didn't really know much about whatever went down between Sans and the 'Fell brothers. None of them did. But it was clear that the smaller cared about them- though whether or not they deserved it was questionable. What Red and Edge had claimed about Papyrus, that was undoubtedly bullshit, but he struggled (at first) to believe they'd do something like that. 

But it made far more sense that they would, rather than their cheery alternate. 

LoV changed a monster's soul. It made a monster more violent- made the act of hurting others easier, made them more capable to do so. Sometimes, it made them crave it. The Fell Brothers had more LoV than the rest of them. They clearly had that craving- and Sans had fallen victim to that sort of violence. It was... to say 'hurtful' felt too light. The betrayal stung at Stretch's soul, but pity doused the anger. Despite his brother's insistence that everyone could be good, it turned out that the Fell brothers were beyond help, with Lv like that. 

There was another thing that pointed to the 'Fell brothers. Other than Papyrus, there were no other monsters (as far as he knew, he didn't really know sans) that the smallest had regular contact with. In the weeks that Red and Sans had started hanging out, to Sans being in their home, who knew what had happened? Clearly nothing good- Sans's max Hp had dropped a lot from the last time they'd seen him. With time, surely Papyrus would be able to get it back up. Sure, the brothers didn't get along, but whatever childish spat they'd had could be forgotten with this, right? At least for a little while? No matter how bad whatever Sans did was, Papyrus could forgive him- 

Huh. 

Papyrus was like Blue, wasn't he? Stretch had had his shitty moments- everyone did- but Blue forgave him. Worked it out with him. Helped him better himself. Wouldn't.... wouldn't Papyrus do that, too? Stretch shook his head, unsuccessfully trying to push away his unease. Whatever had happened between the 'Tale brothers was just that bad. 

That was all, right? 

 

 

" We're Here" Papyrus informed, his voice bringing him out of his thoughts. 

They'd parked in front of the apartment complex that the 'Tale brothers lived in. Stretch spared another glance over to the still-despondent Sans before he followed the other's lead- unbuckling and coming out from the car. It was only when Papyrus opened the door on Sans's side that the smaller jerked out of whatever daze he was in. They headed up the steps, over to the shared apartment and entered the unlocked door. 

Blue and Razz waited inside, his brother pacing while Razz sat on the couch, arms folded across his chest. The two were the best healers out of their group, and, seeing as how going to a hospital wouldn't help a monster in this situation, their magic was necessary. They didn't know if Sans had any current injuries, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Spotting them, Blue stopped in his pacing, concern plastered across his skull at the sight of Sans. Razz got to his feet as well, frowning slightly as he took in the appearance of the smaller. Blue hurried over, reaching over to touch Sans, but paused in his movements before he made contact. His brother looked uncharacteristically anxious- it did nothing to help the unease in his soul, Stretch did his best to try to ignore it. 

" We, uh, w-we need to check him. So... Could You Three Wait Outside?" Blue asked, eyelights flickering around in an attempt to avoid looking at them. His behavior was concerning. Razz seemed oddly tense too, scowling at the carpet- shifting around nervously. Stretch couldn't tell what, exactly, was bothering the two, but it was clear that they weren't going to share. 

Neither Stretch nor Slim missed the quick frown on Papyrus's face before it was replaced with his usual smile- though more subdued than usual. He understandably wanted to be with his brother. 

" Okay! We'll Be Just Outside If You Need Us! Sans, Be Good, Okay?" Papyrus said, before he headed out the front door. The other two were more hesitant to leave, but eventually followed Papyrus's lead. Their brothers would take care of Sans, that much was certain. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Razz waited until the door was shut before he approached Sans. 

 

Sans looked... not well at all. He didn't so much as flinch when Razz gently took the other's hand in his own- just quietly followed as he lead him over to the couch to sit down. Blue was too wired to join them, but stood close by, worrying his hands. For a long moment, the two studied their "original." 

The smaller was curled in on himself, clinging to Red's jacket as if it were the only thing that could protect him. His eyelights were a dull gray, hazy as he stared at the carpet. He'd only seen the other once before, but he knew for a fact that the other's magic was far more blue in color-- his magic had seemed to lose almost all of it, the gray resembling dust all-too-well. In truth, Sans was closer to being dust than anything else- his Max Hp stood at a scarily low .50. 

In all this mess, there was one fact that Razz was very aware of. 

Sans's Hp couldn't of dropped so low over such a short period of time. 

Even if his Max had been low before all this, it was impossible for it to dip underneath 1 in only a few days. Probably. It'd never happened before, but he assumed it was the same as how Red's hp worked. Until Red's Hp dropped to 4, 5 had seemed an impossibly low number. That number seemed good, now. 

 

 

But what that implied was very unpleasant.

Someone had been hurting Sans for a much longer time than just a few weeks. That news undoubtedly cleared Edge and Red of any crimes. But that did leave the 'who' as an open question. Razz didn't know what kind of social life the other had- he doubted Papyrus knew either. If they didn't get along, they probably wouldn't bother sharing information like that, then, no? 

Red and Edge would never hurt him, and Papyrus was his family- family never, never, hurt one another. At least, not without severe consequences. So whoever was doing this to Sans had to be a 'friend'. Someone that Sans would lie to protect. Someone that Sans would never leave- that he'd let hurt him. Razz tried to think of it from his view- who would he lie to protect, no matter what? 

The only thing he could think of was his own brother. 

Domestic abuse was more common in the 'Tale and 'Swap verses, but Papyrus.... There was no evidence whatsoever that he would do something like that.* The only way they'd know the truth was if- when- Sans confessed. They would find this sick bastard. And then, Razz would beg for his forgiveness for being blind toward his sufferings. 

 

 

" Are... are you alright, sans?" Blue questioned. When Sans didn't respond, Razz reached out to try to gain the other's attention. The smaller flinched underneath his hand- he jerked his hand away, guilt flooding his soul at making the other think he'd hurt him. The other, at least, was paying attention now. 

" Are you alright?" 

Sans nodded, an obvious lie. 

"Are You Injured?" Blue asked, finally taking a seat beside the other. His more cheery alternate was easy to read- and he was left baffled by the guilt that was mixed in with the concern. What did Blue feel guilty about? 

Sans shook his head, pulling the jacket around himself tighter. It was good, at least, that he wasn't hurt. But now they were at a loss of words. What did they ask? How did they ask it? Razz looked to Blue to see if he had any ideas- the taller looked to him for any. Both were clueless then. Great. 

" Did Red and Edge really hurt you?" Razz questioned. That gained a reaction. Sans sat up a bit, a weak hope in his eyelights as he finally met Razz sockets. 

" no. they didn't" Sans stated, confirming his thoughts. He looked beyond relieved when Razz nodded in acceptance, the beginnings of tears gathering in his sockets. It must've been a long time since someone believed him. 

"they... they won't get in trouble... right? they didn't do anything wrong..." he seemed nervous to know the answer. 

" No, They Won't Get In Trouble For Something They Didn't Do" Blue confirmed, an oddly troubled expression across his skull. Sans luckily didn't notice his unease as he let out a shaky sigh of relief, bringing a hand up to wipe any gathering tears from his sockets. The relief the smallest felt at the news was almost palpable. 

Blue looked even more uneasy.

" Did.... Did Papyrus Hurt You?" 

Huh? Why would Blue think that? At his questioning glance, Blue did his best to show that he'd explain later. Razz unhappily accepted it. He hated being kept out of the know. 

Sans frowned, and shook his head. Once more his posture slumped, the briefly happy mood gone. Oddly, the taller didn't look like he believed him at all. If anything, he looked even more troubled. 

"o-okay..... we believe you, sans, okay? we're gonna find out w-who really did this, and we're going to help you" Blue stated, despite his unease. Razz nodded his agreement- there was no way they'd just allow Sans to suffer any more. Red and Edge had been doing the right thing by trying to help him. 

 

To his surprise, Sans chuckled at their words. A weak, bitter, broken sound. Entirely hopeless. "'m sure you will." 

 

 

 

 

 

Both were at a loss of words. They looked to each other for assistance, but found neither had anything to help. Nothing to help the other believe they cared enough to search. Razz wondered if Sans even believed that they believed in him. He tried to think of something to say, but the front door opened before he could come up with anything.

" You done in here yet? it's fuc- freaking cold outside" Slim asked, correcting himself for Blue's sake. As Razz was debating whether or not to lie to his brother, Blue spoke up.

" Yep! Everything's Okay In Here" Blue informed, a wide grin spread across his skull. Easily hiding his unease. Blue wasn't always a great actor, but when he was, no one ever doubted him. Their brothers and Papyrus easily fell for it, and allowed themselves back inside. Razz didn't miss how Papyrus scanned his brother, smile more tense than usual- but he was probably just concerned. 

Still, with Blue's odd question.... he had to wonder if that was the full truth. 

 

" Do You Guys Want To Stay For Dinner? I Can Make Some Pasta!" Papyrus offered, the first to break the awkward silence. Predictably, Slim and Stretch both shrugged- the two indecisive as ever. Blue nodded, a grateful (and strained) smile on his face aimed toward Papyrus. The taller didn't seem to notice the underlying tension as he grinned wider. 

" Okay! Do You Want To Help? You Don't Have To, Of Course!" 

Blue hesitated, before he agreed- grabbing Razz by the arm to make him join them. Pasta wasn't too hard to cook, not the way they were doing it, at least. Papyrus worked on making the cheese sauce while Razz frowned at the pot of boiling noodles, and Blue chopped the fresh herbs. It was finished within an hour- and once everyone's servings were plated, Blue went to fetch the others'. 

 

 

 

The dinner was, well, quiet. There was much to talk about, but no way to bring it up, leaving them in an awkward quiet while they ate. Dinner seemed to be finished far too fast, and soon, before Razz wanted to, they were leaving for home. Sans seemed to space out once more- distant from being 'present'. Papyrus paid this fact no mind as he waved goodbye to them from the doorway. 

Blue had been just as reluctant to leave, if not more so, but he'd eventually caved- he and Stretch leaving a few minutes before them. And now, it was their turn to leave too. Papyrus would take good care of his brother, though. So why was he so worried? 

" Goodnight, Slim And Razz! I'll See You Around!" Papyrus exclaimed, waving them a 'goodbye'. Slim smiled at the other, and grasped Razz's hand, before he took the both of them home with his magic. 

 

 

Leaving Sans alone with Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **it's important to know that Razz had been kept out of the loop. slim + stretch haven't mentioned much to him- certainly nothing about how the 'Fell brothers accused asspap. blue hasn't told him anything yet either- for reasons of his own.


	15. brotherly lov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags!!

Red had been questioned first. 

 

'Tale Undyne, as she was biased in the matter, had not been allowed to help with the case. Which left the 'Fell brothers confessing to 'Swap Alphys, who was far less involved emotionally. The lizard monster hadn't quite gotten used to alternates- she wasn't friends with Papyrus yet. She'd always claim to be too bust to hang out with him. It had used to bother Red, how she blatantly avoided Papyrus, but that had been before he knew what a horrid soul his brother's alternate was. 

He was beyond grateful for her avoidance, now. 

Were she biased too, it would of left the 'Fell brothers to be questioned by human officers. Red doubted the humans would bother to listen to a monster, let alone one from a 'Fell 'verse. Nothing good would've happened, were they left with a human cop. 

 

During the questioning, Red had brought up all the evidence of Papyrus's abuse that he'd witnessed. The more he explained, the heavier her frown grew. But at least she was listening- whether or not she had doubts didn't matter. She'd still have to look into it. Abuse was serious, no matter the 'verse. After she finished questioning him, she left to undoubtedly question Edge as well. The worst part of it all wasn't being interrogated- the process here was nothing like what occurred in their verse, after all. The worst part was being left to think in silence. 

 

Sans was alone. 

 

Red's soul felt tight with fear, his limbs felt weak- shaky- he was almost certain he was going to throw up. Right now, Sans was probably alone with that bastard. 

 

There was an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness, and an even greater sense of dread. 

 

There was nothing he could do to help, not yet, not here. The others had proven that they wouldn't help, that they wouldn't even listen. All he could do was hope that Sans was alright- that Papyrus wouldn't hurt him, that the others wouldn't dare to leave the two alone. But they probably would, wouldn't they? The sting of betrayal he felt at them foolishly listening to Papyrus, to falling for Papyrus's manipulation, was painful. The Fell brothers' LV had always been a tense topic- a thing they'd been heavily judged for at first. The fact that the other had used it to pin the blame on them was a disgusting show of how unfairly good he was at manipulating others. 

Red wanted to feel angry at the others, but he was too tired to. The overwhelming helplessness of the situation left him feeling exhausted of anything other than anxiety. Would Papyrus be smart enough to realize Sans' Hp was too low for him to hurt him? Would he care? What if, when they went to rescue Sans, all they would find was a pile of dust? 

Fuck, he hoped Sans was alright. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After 36 hours of being held in questioning, the Fell brothers had finally been released. 

 

Edge met him outside of the building, having been released a few minutes earlier. It was quiet as he took his brothers' hand- taking them back to their apartment with his magic. It had been a very, very long night- neither of them had gotten any rest. The fear of what could be clearly had kept his brother awake as well. Sleep felt impossible, now that they didn't know whether or not the smaller was alright. Edge pulled him close, just as desperate as Red himself was for any comfort in this situation. 

" What Do We Do?" 

It had been so damn long since he'd heard his brother sound like this. Tired, worn-down by the events of life. Red rubbed his brother's spine, letting out a heavy sigh of his own. The first idea Red's mind went to was one his brother wouldn't approve of. An option that they would've taken without a second thought, were they back in their own 'verse. There were two things keeping Red from choosing that path; murder was illegal here, even with proper justifications, and he'd promised Edge that they wouldn't have to kill again. 

With that option off the table, Red felt more than a little lost. 

"... not sure, to be honest" Red admitted, Edge pulled him closer. 

" We Need Allies. Our Undyne, Tori... Perhaps Grillby? He Said That He Suspected Abuse, Didn't He?" Edge asked. Red nodded- Grillby had told him his suspicions, and he hadn't listened. Stars, there was some many things he could've done differently. Maybe they could've helped Sans sooner. 

" We Could Find Out Papyrus's Schedule. Break Into Their Apartment While He's Not Home..... We're Certainly Not Waiting For The Cops To Step In" Edge stated. Red certainly agreed with that. In monster cases, humans tended to take quite a long time to even begin to look into it, even with Undyne and swap Alphys on the force. One of the rabbits from Swapfell had been jumped on a walk, their wallet had been stolen, and the local officers still had never looked into it. This was something that needed immediate action- Sans' safety and perhaps his life was at risk. It wasn't something that could be brushed off or ignored for months. 

" we can't do anythin' tonight, bro" red sighed, despite how badly he wanted to act. They would be useless in rescuing Sans if they didn't have enough energy or magic. Edge scowled, but didn't try to argue- he knew that they had to stay home. If, for any reason, they needed to defend themselves, they needed as much magic as they could get. 

Edge reluctantly let him go, but instead of letting Red head off to head to his own bed, his brother picked him up. Red didn't bother to question it, just relaxing into his brother's hold as he was brought into his room. The taller set him down, kicking off his boots before he joined him in his bed. It took a bit to find a comfortable position, but eventually Red found himself with his brother's ribcage to his spine- an arm thrown over his own ribs in an embrace. Under any other circumstance, he probably would've teased Edge for using him like a teddy bear. 

Instead, he just enjoyed the brief comfort.

Knowing full well that Sans wasn't alright, that he wasn't safe, that there wasn't anything they could do yet. 

 

For far from the first time, he wished the world would be kinder. 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

( ---His magic was soft, gentle, as he mended the fractured ribs. 

"Sans... How Did This Happen? Did You Make Dad Mad Again?" 

Sans forced a smile, something done so easily for his brother, " yeah...'m sorry for making you worried." 

Papyrus sighed as he frowned down at him, " Dad Wouldn't Hurt You If You Stopped Being Stupid." )

 

 

 

" I Wouldn't Of Had To Do This If You Had Just Behaved, Sans" 

 

The hands forcing the fractured ends of his bones together were rough, the magic that forcibly mends the bone together is more so. Papyrus's magic mended his tibia until it was little more than a crack, before he wrapped it with bandage in well practiced motions. After that injury was dealt with, Papyrus turned his attention to his ribcage. Sans never failed to be impressed by his brother's skill in healing. Never failed to be impressed by how finely his brother controlled the damage he could output. Practice made perfect, he supposed. 

 

" You Know, Before All Of This, I Planned To Take You Out To The Museum. We Were Going To Have A Fun Time Together, And You Ruined It." 

 

Papyrus was talking, but he couldn't focus on his words. The pain was overwhelming. A sharp pang through his ribs with every breath he took, the horrid aching of the re-fractured arm and cracked leg, the agony of whatever fracture in his skull that left him (hopefully) temporarily half-blinded. 

None of it compared to the pain of having his soul forcibly held together- his brother's magic keeping the cracks from spreading. 

 

" It's Your Fault That I Had To Hurt You."

 

It felt like he was drowning. As if he were falling- further and further- He wouldn't though. Papyrus's magic kept him from it. Sans was never sure whether that was a good or bad thing. 

 

"You Deserved This" 

 

Sans, at least, understood that. He did deserve it. He shouldn't of run off. It was his fault this happened. It was his fault the Fell brothers were in trouble. He should've just.... Just not of been stupid. With the cracked ribs and fractured arm healed, Papyrus finally pulled away. He grabbed the bandages once more, grabbing the cracked arm as well. Papyrus wrapped it, uncaring of the marrow and dust coating his gloves. 

 

(--Papyrus stared, horrified at the dust coating Sans's hands--)

 

" 'm sorry" sans choked out, embarrassed at the tears slipping out of his sockets. It really was a wonder why his brother bothered to put up with him. He was so weak, so stupid, so useless--- 

Papyrus pulled him into his arms, a gloved hand rubbing at his spine in an attempt to comfort him. Sans pressed his face into his brother's scarf further, desperate for any affection. It was the most he'd received in quite a while. It did nothing but further his guilt for running away and concerning his brother. 

"Shhh.... It's Okay Sans, It's Okay, I Forgive You" Papyrus soothed, pressing his teeth to the top of his skull in a kiss. Embarrassingly enough, Sans started to cry harder. He didn't deserve someone as forgiving as Papyrus. He didn't deserve his brother's love. 

" I Love You, Sans. You Know I Do. Thats Why I Had To Do This.... I Am Sorry That You're Hurt" Papyrus sighed, concern written across his features as he observed the new crack through his socket. A pang of guilt hit his soul- he caused this, caused his brother to worry about him. It was his fault, not his brother's-- 

Sans shook his head, " it's my fault.... i'm sorry, i won't do it again." 

 

Papyrus smiled in relief before he pressed another kiss to his forehead. 

 

" I Love You Brother, Even If You Make It Difficult Sometimes. Now That You're Healed, Do You Want To Watch A Movie? We Still Have That Space Documentary That You Like" Papyrus suggested, wiping away the left-over tears with his already dirty gloves. The conflicted emotions in his soul made him feel ill- the guilt, the warmth, the lingering heaviness-- but he ignored it for now in favor of his brother's rare affections. 

 

He really didn't deserve to have such a loving brother.


	16. plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another filler chapter

When Edge had first woken up, the day felt like any other. 

 

There was the slightest feeling that something was off, but for the most part, it felt like a normal day. (Other than the brief struggle of removing his arm from underneath Red without waking him up). Edge got dressed in clean clothes, made a mental note to tell his brother to take a shower, made another mental note to do the laundry, and headed out to the living room to check on Sans. 

It was only when he found himself staring at the empty couch did he realize what, exactly, was different. 

 

...Right. His soul felt heavy, staring at the space where Sans should be. Edge had hoped all of that had just been a bad dream. That their 'friends' didn't get them arrested, that Papyrus hadn't shown up. That Sans was safe, and with them. But it wasn't a bad dream, no matter how he wished it. With a sigh he approached the discarded blankets, neatly folding them before he set them down on the couch once more. 

Sans wouldn't be with that bastard for long. They were going to get the smaller back- there was no way they'd ever just let Papyrus continue to hurt Sans. Though the 'how' was still uncertain. They couldn't just make Papyrus disappear- no matter how much his alternate might deserve it, he refused to dust someone again if it could be helped. Not to mention it was illegal. But kicking his ass until he was almost dust was always an option. Edge doubted his alternate could match up to both him and his brother in combat, but they'd never sparred before, he didn't have an accurate read on the other's skill. 

Edge was powerful, perhaps he could distract Papyrus, while Red retrieved Sans? That sounded do-able. They'd undoubtedly have to move away after retrieving the smaller. Papyrus had shown, for whatever sick reasons, he wanted to keep his brother under his thumb. It meant that he'd probably go after them again. That didn't matter as long as Sans was safe. 

An ache of concern shot through his soul. He hoped that Sans was alright.

 

 

 

The taller skeleton was heading to the kitchen when a knock sounded at the door. His soul sped up- so far guests hadn't meant anything good. Edge had his magic prepared this time as he went to open it. He was mildly surprised to find himself faced with Blue and swap Alphys. 

" H-Hi Edge" Blue greeted, a forced smile on his face. Edge frowned and crossed his arms, not bothering with pleasantries as he waited for them to explain their appearance. 

" We need to talk, how bout you let us in?" Alphys suggested, copying his posture- though she relaxed when Blue sent her a disapproving frown. The taller hesitated, before he moved aside to let him in. There had to be a good reason that the two decided to show up. Once in the living room, he turned to face them once more- waiting for an answer. 

" I first want to apologize" Blue started. 

" I... It was very, very wrong of me to not try to listen to what you had to say about Papyrus. I know my apology doesn't mean much, now that all this.... I-I want to help right the wrongs my brother and I have caused, even if he doesn't know how wrong hes been yet." 

"... What Made You Change Your Mind?" Edge questioned. He wasn't willing to forgive them so easily, but at least Blue hadn't been one who'd forced their way inside of the apartment. He couldn't imagine what had to happen for Blue's opinion to change enough for him to come offer help. 

" I couldn't stop thinking about what you said.... So I called around. The residents of Snowdin, and Grillby-- everything they told me was... very concerning" Blue explained, " they said that you two called too? And Grillby was really concerned about the fact I was calling as well. When Papyrus gets arrested, Grillby will be a witness along with you two." 

Edge stared at him, surprised by the other's actions. But perhaps he shouldn't be, Blue was similar to himself in some ways- enough so that he wouldn't rest until he found the truth.

It was a major relief to have others on their side, even if it was a bit late. 

" Alright. Did You Think Of Any Plans To Get Sans Away From Papyrus? I Have The Start Of One" Edge informed. At that, the two exchanged a glance. 

" Yeah, bout that..." Alphys started, " Well, uh, you and Red can't help." 

" Why The Fuck Not?"

" You two are still considered suspects, anything you do can be held against you" Alphys explained. 

" But We're Helping-" 

" That doesn't matter. People see what they want to see," Edge knew that from experience, " You two can't do anything if you want Sans to be able to stay with you after we get him back." 

The taller skeleton dug his sharpened fingers into his bone in an attempted to keep the anger at bay. That was stupid. That was so damn stupid! They needed to help sans! How could he dare to trust that the two of them could- would- help Sans after everything that'd happened?!

" I'm Sorry-"

" Shut Up" Edge cut him off, digging his fingers into his bone harder. It been quite awhile since he'd felt like this- since this sort of anger took over his soul. The kind that burned in his chest, that ached for him to lash out-- a side effect of LV. For him at least, the effects of LV were different for everyone. The two waited silently as he preformed the breathing exercises to calm himself. 

 

The situation was beyond 'terrible'. And it was shit, but swap Alphys knew more about human-laws than he did. Twisting the situation to make things easier on themselves sounded like something that would happen. 

It already had, after all. 

After a long moment, Edge finally sighed and nodded. 

" We'll bring him back soon, okay? I promise" Blue said, looking more serious than he'd seen him before. Despite that, it wasn't very comforting. If these two failed, he wouldn't just wait around any longer- he and his brother would get Sans away from his brother. Even if it meant he might have to go to jail for a few years. It hopefully wouldn't come to that. 

With that information passed on, the two left, not sharing whatever plan they had. He hated being useless. He hated being helpless. The entire situation was bullshit, but there was nothing he could do about it but hope that these two would help. 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

After saying his goodbyes to Alphys, Blue headed toward the apartment complex. 

 

Namely, towards the Swapfell brother's apartment, where Razz waited for him along with both of their brothers. When he had first heard Edge claim Papyrus as abusive, he hadn't believed him at all. How could he? Blue and Papyrus were supposed to be alike, after all. He would never hurt his brother, so obviously it had to of been the same for Papyrus! Except, it wasn't the same, was it? Blue couldn't get Edge's words out of his head. He couldn't help but spot the odd things in the other's behavior- things he'd simply overlooked before. How rude his "teasing" remarks were. The sly insults, the way he never accepted blame for his own actions. 

How, if the 'Tale brothers had truly ever had an argument, Papyrus wasn't trying to rekindle the brotherly love between the two of them. 

It had bothered him, so he had decided to call around. Everyone had similar stories of how the brothers acted, little things that started to paint an unnerving picture. But Grillby had the worse encounter, seeing Sans afraid of his brother before being dragged out. Under any circumstances, Stretch would never be genuinely afraid of him. That was a major difference in the 'Tale brothers' relationship. 

What had really made the realization set in was when Papyrus had tried to turn everyone against the Fell brothers. If the claim was wrong, why would he react so... so much? Why would he try to pin the blame on them, unless what Edge had claimed was correct? 

 

Blue had messed up a lot. He, and everyone else, had overlooked so much, and Sans was the one to suffer for it. Stars, he should've acted sooner. He should've made Sans stay over at their home. He should've done something! But he didn't. He hadn't, but he would now. They would make it better. 

And if the Fell brothers never forgave them, it would be well deserved. 

 

 

Blue opened the door to the apartment, the home quiet. The lankier skeletons sat on the couch, while Razz stood in front of them, a heavy frown across his skull. After hearing of Blue's inaction, Razz had given him quite the scolding. If the disgruntled expressions across their brothers' faces meant anything, they'd just received one as well. 

Blue wasn't too surprised that they didn't seem to be listening. But he was very disappointed. At least the plan didn't need them to believe. When Stretch and Slim finally realized the truth, he hoped that they'd regret their actions. 

" Hey Razz" He greeted, earning the others' attention, " Did you talk to them?" 

Razz nodded, frowning at the two in front of him. It clearly hadn't gone as his alternate had expected. 

" We're right here, y'know" Stretch sighed, shoving his hands deeper into his pocket. The plan was, as of now, that the two would go over when Papyrus wasn't home and convince Sans to come back with them. Then, while Sans wasn't there to be held hostage, Alphys would arrest Papyrus. Simple, really! 

" Did you agree to help us, then?" Blue questioned. 

" Yeah" Slim agreed, begrudgingly. Neither of them wanted to, but for their brothers, they would. That was the best that they could hope for, for now.


	17. denial no more

It took longer than Stretch had expected for Papyrus to leave the shared apartment. 

 

It seemed that the other had taken a few days off of work after getting his brother back. Stretch knew for a fact that he'd do the same if his brother had gone through something so terrible. It was a show of how much sans meant to Papyrus. Another reason he severely doubted the claims against his friend. Papyrus just wouldn't do something like that. 

However, his brother wasn't one to lie. Stretch figured he must of been misled by someone. 

Though 'who' was the question. After Razz's lecture, he was left uncertain about the 'Fell brothers involvement in all of this. As Razz had informed him, Hp didn't drop below 5 in only a few weeks. That meant that someone had been hurting Sans for... for quite awhile. Much longer than Sans had been with the two-- though that didn't mean they hadn't harmed him in the time that the smallest had been with them. 

Knowing this, Stretch certainly regretted how he acted towards the three. How he'd acted towards Sans, judging him without knowing him. How he had gotten the Fell brothers in trouble for something they probably hadn't done. He'd have to find a way to make it up to them. 

Starting with finding out who truly was hurting Sans. 

The whole situation could be easily solved if Sans would just confess to who was hurting him. Of course, he understood that it wasn't that simple, but that didn't mean he didn't wish Sans would just tell the truth. They would believe him. They'd help him. Was he afraid no one would help? 

 

 

 

" It's been thirty minutes, I think we're good" Slim spoke up, drawing his attention. 

In the past few days, Papyrus had left once or twice, but he had always come back within ten to twenty minutes. Those were just quick visits to the store, but this time it seemed that their cheery alternate had to head back to work. Meaning they had more than enough time to talk with Sans. The two used their magic to enter the 'Tale brothers' apartment, taking a shortcut in to prevent any traces of their presence. 

" Kinda feels odd to be here without Paps" Slim commented, glancing around the apartment. Stretch nodded in agreement, it really did feel odd. Out of their group, Papyrus had always been the most reluctant to have anyone over at the shared apartment. Stretch had always assumed it was because of the fact that Sans would be there. 

" Lets just find him" Stretch sighed, heading down the hall first. 

He figured that Sans would probably still be asleep. He hadn't been over to the Tale brothers' home enough to recall whose room was whose, but he was certain that this room belonged to Sans. It was sparsely decorated, as in, not decorated at all. The only furniture in the bedroom was a mattress pushed against the wall, blankets piled atop of it, and a nightstand sitting right beside it. The lack of furniture wasn't all that surprising- it'd taken Blue quite awhile to convince Stretch to have more than a mattress and trash in his room. What was surprising was the lack of trash or discarded clothes, but perhaps Papyrus had cleaned it up for him. 

The two approached the bundle of blankets, pulling them back to check if Sans was resting. The bed was empty, but something did catch their attention. There was a large dark stain on the pillow case. 

Stretch frowned, " Is that-?"

" Marrow, yeah" 

That looked like far too much to be from a nosebleed. Did he get hurt somehow? Did he hurt himself? It looked like there were specks of dust mixed in-

 

"..uh.. what're you doing?" 

 

The two jolted at the unexpected voice, turning to face the source. Stretch froze, soul dropping in horror. Any and all thoughts were cast from his skull as he stared at Sans in ever-growing horror. 

 

The entire right side of Sans' skull was covered in bruises. Dark gray, splotchy, and painful-looking- the bruises had only the faintest blue-tint to them. And while the bruises were horrid, they were nothing compared to the deep crack that ran through Sans' right socket. The socket was forced shut from both the bruises and crack- some dried marrow and dust flaking at the edges of the injury. It'd been reopened recently, probably the cause of the stained pillow. 

 

Sans hadn't been injured before they left him with Papyrus.

 

Those bruises were only a few days old at most.

 

Oh god. 

 

"p-papyrus isn't home, if you're looking for him" Sans informed, anxiously shifting underneath their open stares. Stretch got to his feet, left muted with his horror. Oh god no. No, no no nono-

 

" Papyrus Hurt You" Slim breathed, voice sounding as horrified as he felt. 

Stating the fact aloud only made the crushing emotions worse. A swirling mix of horrified, betrayed, shocked. But guilt was over-powering, grasping at their souls harshly. He thought he knew what regret felt like. He thought he knew guilt. He thought he knew Papyrus-- 

Fuck, he'd never been so wrong. His brother had told him! Everyone had! And he only believed it, because he was seeing the result of his actions firsthand.

 

" he didn't" Sans protested, despite the evidence written across his skull. He'd been so fucking blind, so ignorant, so goddamn stupid-!

 

And Sans had paid the price for his denial. 

 

" You need to come with us" Stretch stated, moving towards the smaller. He froze when Sans backed away- the smaller was frightened of him. He'd never given the smaller a reason not to be. 

 

" i-i can't. y-you should go" Sans' voice was shaky, weak as he protested. Blue and Razz had told them to ask Sans to come- to convince him- but it was clear that Sans wouldn't agree to. Not without Papyrus's allowance- which, they wouldn't get. They couldn't just leave him here, not with these injuries, not with the bastard they'd let hurt him. 

They had already messed up an unforgivable amount. What was one more time? 

" 'M sorry Sans, but we can't leave you here" Slim apologized as they approached. Sans backed away further, trembling as he stared up at them. 

" d-don't. just-!" Sans began to protest, but cut off with a pained yelp when Stretch grabbed his wrist. Immediately he let him go- holy shit did he hurt him?! The smaller continued backing away until his spine hit the wall, the afflicted arm clutched tightly to his chest- breathing quickened. 

" I'm so Sorry, are you alright-" he reached out, freezing when Sans flinched away from him. He was messing up far more than he was helping. 

" d-dont h-hurt me, please, d-don't-" sans begged, drawing his arms up to protect himself, " please, i-i'm sorry, p-please don't." 

 

Slim and Stretch were frozen, unknowing how to help. It had been a terrible idea for them to help, anyone other than them would've done a far better job. Without knowing what else to do, how to convince the other that they wouldn't hurt him, Stretch grabbed Sans's arm far more gently and used his magic to bring him home. 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Razz paced impatiently. 

 

It was taking far longer than he wanted to get Sans back. He knew they had to be careful and wait until Papyrus wasn't home, but the longer Sans was there the worse the smaller's condition could get. He had to wonder whether or not his brother was just stalling. Perhaps he or Blue should've gone with one of them instead of sending the two? 

There was a sudden sound in the living room, Razz jolted, hurrying over to see if they finally had his alternate. 

 

"What the Hell happened?!" 

They had retrieved Sans, but the other clearly wasn't having a good time. He was hunched in on himself, ribcage moving too quickly, braced as if he expected to be hurt. So it had been a mistake to send them- of course it was, they looked just like Papyrus. Both Slim and Stretch looked pale, horrified, but he understood why the moment he saw Sans' face. 

" Stretch, go get Blue. Brother, go get the medical supplies" He ordered, needing them out of the room. They hesitated only briefly before they did as told. Razz reached out to comfort the other, though pulled his hand away when Sans flinched. 

" It's okay Sans. No ones going to hurt you. You're Okay" he soothed, doing his best to help. Luckily, Blue was there soon, medical kit in hand for the injuries that they wouldn't be able to heal entirely with magic. Their brothers hadn't returned, Razz figured Blue told them not to. At the moment, their presence would do more harm than good. 

 

 

It took quite awhile to be able to calm Sans down. When the smaller had stopped hyperventilating, Razz had informed him of where he was and that they were going to help him. Though, after hearing that he wasn't allowed to go home yet, the smaller seemed to shut down. He just stared quietly at the ground, gray eyelights dull and hazy with well-hidden pain and exhaustion. At least Sans was safe. Now all they needed to do was call Alphys, but that could wait until after Sans was healed.

" Sans, Could We See Your Arm, Please?" Blue asked. 

Out of the injuries they could see, so far the crack running through his socket was the worse. While their healing was good, he doubted they'd have enough magic to use on other injuries if they healed it first. After-all, there was no knowing what injuries Sans was hiding underneath the turtleneck and sweats. 

After a long moments hesitation, Sans reluctantly offered the injured arm. Blue pulled up the sleeve of the oversized sweater, careful to avoid causing the smaller any further pain. They grimaced at the sight. The limb was cracked too, though not as severe as the crack through sans' socket. Razz's soul ached emphatically at the signs of forced healing- it had only happened to him once, but no pain he'd felt was worse than that. Sans truly was strong, and well-practiced, to not be showing how much pain he was in other than the slight tremble of his frame. 

Razz was certain that Papyrus was one of the worst souls around. To think they'd all been blind to his ways for so long. 

 

" Are you hurt anywhere else?" Razz questioned. They'd managed to heal both the cracks and bruises without using too much magic. Sans shook his head, but he didn't really believe it. However, they couldn't force him to show them either. They'd have to try to convince him later. For now, they'd just focus on his socket. Blue reached out- finally earning a reaction as Sans flinched away from him, bringing a hand up to cover the injury. 

" d-don't- i-" Sans sent an anxious glance toward the door, as if fearing his brother's appearance, " i-i don't want to be in anymore trouble." 

"Y-You'd Be In Trouble...?" Blue questioned, glancing toward Razz in confusion. Sans shifted anxiously, fingers digging into the crack slightly.

"i-i need to go home." 

Oh. He'd get in trouble, because he hadn't been home? Because healing the injury would be proof he'd left? 

" Is That Why You're Hurt? Because You..." Razz paused, thinking of how Sans might think of it, " Because You Didn't Come Home?" 

Sans hesitated before he nodded, " i-i shouldn't've run away."

 

" Its Not Your Fault Sans. You Don't Deserve To Be Hurt" Blue stated, but his words earned nothing more than a frown from Sans. The smaller didn't agree. How could he, when all he'd been told was that it was his fault? That he deserved it? No one deserved to be hurt. No one but those who hurt others. Papyrus would pay for his crimes. 

"i need to go home" Sans stated, changing the subject. Razz shook his head- they couldn't let him go back to Papyrus. 

"p-please, i-i need to- I can't stay, please" He begged, eyelight small with his fear. Undoubtedly fearing what his brother would do, were he to get him back. Papyrus wouldn't. He'd never hurt his brother again. 

" I'm Sorry Sans, But You Have To Stay" Blue stated, only serving to increase the others' anxiety. 

" please-" 

" I'm Sorry, But You're Staying Here. I'm Going To Go Make A Few Calls" Blue informed them, before heading into the kitchen. To finally call Alphys, no doubt. Perhaps he'll remember to call the Fell brothers too. Sans would probably benefit from their presence. Sans wrapped his arms around himself, posture slumped, eyelight gone. He felt bad, but it was for the other's benefit in the end. 

 

Hopefully the Fell Brothers would be here soon. Perhaps they could convince Sans to allow them to heal his other injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, right?


	18. 'soul'ly concerned

The Fell brothers anxiously waited for a phone call. 

 

It had been a few days since Edge had explained to him why they couldn't help. When Red had first heard, he'd been beyond pissed. Still was, were he honest. But they'd been right- they couldn't do anything without it being twisted to seem suspicious. Still, Red hated it. He hated waiting anxiously for news, he hated sitting there being useless, he hated having to wonder whether or not Papyrus had hurt Sans. 

He hated having to wonder whether or not Sans was still alive. 

 

But being unable to help, all they could do was wonder. 

 

" Brother" Edge spoke up, drawing his attention. His brother wasn't doing well, dark marks under his sockets where they'd never been before, and still dressed in his pajamas despite the fact it was afternoon. The sleepless nights and constant worry were taking quite the toll on his brother. Though telling him to get some rest always resulted in Edge pointing out his hypocrisy- telling him to get rest while not doing so himself. 

" It'll Be Alright. Sans Will Be Okay" Edge assured him, despite the fact he was struggling to believe it himself. Red offered a smile, about to offer his own comforting words when his cellphone finally rang. It was Blue. Without hesitation, he picked it up. 

"Hey Red, We Have Sans-" 

"-we can come over, yeah?" Red cut him off, already getting to his feet. Edge shot up, hope written across his skull as he came over to his side of the table. 

" Yes, As Soon As You Can" Blue said, sounding tense. That made his soul swirl anxiously. If Blue had anything else to say, he didn't give him a chance, hanging up as soon as he heard that they could come over. Red reached out, grabbing his brother's hand and taking them to the Swap's apartment. 

 

 

 

Re-appearing in the kitchen, the first faces they saw were Slim and Stretch's. 

The two flinched at the sight of the Fell brothers, unable to make eye-contact. Their guilt was almost palpable, weighing heavily on their shoulders. They had finally accepted the truth, then? Good. Red was more than happy to let them stew in that painful feeling. He sure as hell didn't plan on forgiving them any time soon, and judging by the dark look across Edge's skull, his brother clearly felt the same. 

But they could be angry at them later. Right now, Sans was far more important. 

 

 

The Fell brothers headed to the living room without a word to them. Blue and Razz were watching over the smaller, to make sure he didn't try to leave. Their worried and grim expressions shifted to relief at the sight of the Fell brothers. When his eyelights landed on Sans, he froze. 

The condition he was in..... horrid didn't begin to describe it.

The crack, the bruises, the dried marrow- and fuck, that was only his skull. Red knew there had to be more. Sans's ribcage was moving too shallowly for there not to be more. Edge stepped back into the kitchen to calm himself--- and Red was frozen. Overwhelmed by the emotions biting into his soul. The hate, the horror, the despair--

Sans could've died. He seriously could've died.

Red had known that, had thought of that worse-case scenario, but to be faced with it....

 

He forced himself to move, quiet and careful. Sans's socket was empty, posture slumped- mentally anywhere but in the present. He doubted the other was 'there' enough to notice his presence. Sans did little more than twitch when he gently set a hand on the others' shoulder. 

" ya there, sweetheart?"

 

At his voice, the dim eyelight formed. Sans looked so damn tired, so ready to give up. There was very little keeping him from doing so- even if he was safe now, life-long hurts didn't just disappear. Red's soul ached as he pulled Sans into his arms, chest aching as he attempted to hold back his tears. When the smaller pressed his head into his chest, the metaphorical dam burst. He did his best to stay quiet, and not get his tears on the others' skull- Sans reached up to pet his arm in a comforting manner. 

" 'm so glad you're okay" he choked, pressing his teeth to the top of the other's skull. His definition of 'okay' had altered a bit since all of this. He was so damn relieved that Sans was alive. Injured and fragile and sad, but alive. That was all that mattered.

At his words and actions, Sans trembled. And when he let out a choked sob, Red pulled him in closer, still cautious of the possible wounds. There was a growing wet-patch on the front of his sweater. Neither of them flinch at the arms drawing them in, having heard Edge approach. At the comforting pet along his spine, the smallest sobbed a bit harder.

Blue and Razz left awhile ago to give them some space. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It felt like quite awhile before they ran out of tears. 

They were slow to separate, all desperate for some form of comfort, but they eventually detangled themselves. Sans used his sleeve to wipe his face clean, before he reluctantly made eye-contact with the both of them. 

" 'm sorry i got you in trouble" 

At their frowns, he flinched, eyelight dropping to the ground. 

" Sans, None Of What Happened Is Your Fault" Edge stated - Sans clearly disagreed. They knew Sans well enough by now that they knew he'd try to change the subject. The taller skeleton reached out to cup the other's face, concerned. 

" Nothing That Has Happened Is Your Fault, Sans. None Of The Bad Things That Have Happened Has Been Your Fault. You Haven't Done Anything Wrong. And You Do Not Deserve To Be Hurt" his brother continued, despite the increasingly distressed expression across the smaller's skull.

"t-thats not true" Sans protested, shaking his head as he drew away.

" it is. ya aren't to blame for this. ya didn't do anything to deserve that" Red added, gesturing to the crack running through his socket. Sans shook his head. but whatever protest he was about to offer died off as Blue popped his head in to check on them. Blue, at least, had the decency to look apologetic for interrupting. They'd have to continue this conversation later. 

 

" Sorry, Al Just Texted me! She Said That We Need To Get Some Pictures. Normally We'd Have To Go To The Station But..." Blue wisely trailed off, forced smile faltering. The station wouldn't be good for Sans in the slightest.

" Well! She Said It Was Okay If We Use A Cellphone And Just Send Them To Her And Undyne!" He continued. Sans looked to him before sending a questioning glance towards Red. 

" we need to take a few pictures of your injuries- we can do it later if yer not feelin' up to it" Red informed him. Sans didn't look any less confused, but perhaps that was for the best. Red wasn't sure how he'd react to hearing that his brother was being arrested- not when his alternate genuinely believed this was his fault. He sent a glance over to Edge to check if he was on the same page of caution. His brother, clever as always, was glancing down at him to check too.

"i....i guess i'd rather just get it out of the way now." 

That was good. The sooner it was done, the sooner they could heal the remaining injuries. Blue smiled at that answer, fishing his phone out of his pocket as he approached the trio. Red frowned when he handed it over to him. Why did he....? 

" You Don't Have Alphys's Number, So You Can Borrow My Phone! The Bathroom's Down The Hall If You Want To Take Them In There" Blue informed, before he left them once more to join the other's in the kitchen. The restroom was more private, something they figured Sans would appreciate. They headed down the hall, closing the door behind them. 

 

 

Sans was understandably nervous during the entire process, but it thankfully didn't take too long. They were just taking pictures, after all. It had taken a bit to convince Sans to show the other injuries, but they had eventually managed. There was no relief to be found in the fact that the cracks in his ribs and tibia weren't as deep, not when they could tell it had been healed before being damaged once more. 

Red found himself wishing that he hadn't made that promise to his brother. Papyrus deserved anything but mercy, after all he's done. 

 

" Do You Have Any Other Injuries, Sans?" Edge questioned. Sans shook his head, staring down at the tiles. 

" How Does... How Does Your Soul Feel?" 

At the question, Sans offered a shrug.

"... it kinda hurts" he admitted quietly, under his breath- not truly wanting them to hear. They heard regardless. Red hesitated, should they ask to see, or would it be too... too strange? Soul pain could mean something horrible, but to show another your soul.... That was something far too intimate to just ask of him. 

" Could You..." Edge seemed flustered, to have to ask this, " Could You Check If It's Alright?"

They, of course, had planned on turning around to give Sans some sort of privacy. Sans summoned his soul before they could do that. 

 

Red's soul felt as if it'd been doused with ice. 

 

There were so many things wrong with it. There had to be- no one got out of something like this unscathed- but. But. It shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't be so dim, so fragile. It shouldn't be small and warped. 

And it shouldn't be cracked. It- it couldn't be...

Cracks in the soul couldn't be healed. The most one could do for it was prevent it from spreading. The most they could do was try to keep it from spreading. 

 

And the state of it. How warped it was- a monster's soul needed love to flourish. For their souls to grow healthily. Even if Papyrus had always been a shit, didn't they have a guardian? One that had loved them? Unless....

Unless....

(Perhaps the 'Tale verse was far more fucked up than he had ever assumed.)

 

" are you alright?" Sans asked, frowning at them in concern. 

Entirely unsurprised about the state of his soul. Entirely unconcerned about it-- how long had it been like this? How long had sans been alone? Been hurt? Been abused? Years. Too many damn years. He couldn't help but wonder if Sans had ever been genuinely loved. Seeing his soul.... well, the answer was clear.

Instead of answering the question, Edge asked whether or not it was alright to take a photo of his soul. They couldn't handle it now. They couldn't comprehend it. They needed to act put together- just for now. For Sans. Hesitantly, Sans agreed. After the photos were sent to Undyne and Alphys, his brother led the way out back to the living room, then to the kitchen to give Blue his phone back. Sans looked after him anxiously. 

" did... did i make him upset?" 

" nah. he's scared for ya. ya mean a lot to us, and we both want ya to be okay" Red informed, earning a troubled frown. Sans remained quiet, but the troubled expression didn't fade even when Edge rejoined them.

" Blue Said That We Could Use The Extra Blankets In His Closet, As Well As His Sleeping Bag If We Need It" He said, updating them on the situation. 

" stayin' the night, then?" 

It made sense. To keep them safe with the others until they were 100% sure Papyrus was locked up. Sans didn't look pleased to be kept here, but didn't bother trying to argue it anymore. The brothers decided to take the make-shift setup on the ground while Sans took the couch. While it wasn't all that late out, the day had been beyond exhausting. Sans passed out only moments after sitting down-- His brother carefully shifted him to a laying position. The injuries hadn't been healed yet, but that could happen in the morning. Sleep was just as important.

Knowing that Sans was safe from Papyrus, Red and Edge fell asleep quiet easily that night. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alphys waited for Papyrus to return home.

She couldn't go get him at his work-- too many people. Someone could get hurt. Or he could grab someone with his magic and get away. Meaning she had to get him somewhere somewhat isolated- the shared apartment being the best possible location. 

There had to be no possible way he'd know what was happening. There had to be no way for him to know that Sans wasn't home. That he was going to pay. 

 

But, despite that, Papyrus didn't return to the apartment complex.


	19. Chapter 19

Most of the household managed to sleep until afternoon. 

 

Edge was briefly startled when he woke to the sounds of clattering pots, though calmed when he remembered where exactly he was. He sat up, careful to not disturb his brother's rest as he checked over the two. Sans and Red were still unconscious, not so much as twitching at the sounds. Even in rest, they looked exhausted. Well, there was no need to wake them just yet. They needed all the rest they could get, especially Sans, given his state.

Assured that they were both fine, he headed to the kitchen to take a peak at who had woken him up. It wasn't unusual in the slightest to find both Blue and Razz standing in front of the stove. What was unusual, however, was how they were behaving. Distant, quiet, seemingly lost in thought as they went through the motions of preparing for the late breakfast. Their behavior made his soul swirl uneasily. 

 

" Good Morning" he greeted, quieter than usual in an attempt to not startle them. 

A semi-useless effort, as Blue still jolted at the sudden sound- the pan in hand clattering loudly. Edge checked back on the two- they hadn't woken up, thankfully. 

" Morning Edge" Blue returned, giving him an apologetic smile for the sound. Razz frowned harder at the sight of him, though there was now a look of hesitation across his skull- internally fighting with himself about something. The unease in his soul grew-- did something happen? They had been expecting a call from their Alphys.....

" What Happened?" Edge demanded, crossing his arms as he waited for an explanation.

At the question, the two exchanged an anxious glance, both not wanting to be the barer of bad news. Razz gave in with a sigh, rubbing at his sockets as if the action could erase his headache before he answered. 

" Theres been a change of Plans" he started, " Alphys called. She... She Said Papyrus didn't show up." 

 

Fuck. 

Fuck, Fuck, fuck... Of course it didn't go as planned. Edge wished he could say he was surprised by the fact that something else had gone terribly wrong, but all he felt was bitter frustration. 

" I Know You Don't Want To Be Around Us, Which We Understand Completely, But You Three Can't Go Home Yet In Case..." Blue trailed off, though they all knew what he meant. In case Papyrus came after them. And given his record, he certainly would try to get his brother back. 

Despite his disdain at being with his alternates, Edge agreed with the plan entirely. The others would be well needed back-up. None of them were lacking in the skill of fighting, and with the others around, Papyrus would be deterred from seeking them out directly. Long as they kept Sans inside, it'd be impossible for the asshole to get to Sans. 

" I See. Are They Looking For Him?" 

Razz looked offended, " Of course! Alphys stationed someone outside the apartment to watch if Papyrus comes back. Toriel and Grillby have been called to keep an eye out for him, as have the Dogi. He Can't stay hidden long." 

Edge hoped that was true. The sooner Papyrus was out of the picture, the better for everyone. Though... how Sans would take it was questionable. Papyrus had proven to be extremely manipulative, and the smaller had lived with that abuse for.... for his entire life, so far. The horrific state of his damaged soul attested to that. Sans was stuck in that web of lies, of believing he deserved harm, believing that his 'brother' was entirely justified in his actions. Sans never had someone say otherwise. Never had better. Never had genuine love.

Edge couldn't imagine he would last long in a world where his brother didn't love him. The pain that the other would feel upon understanding the truth.... They would do their best to make sure he survived it. They would do their best to be there for him, no matter what. 

" That's Good... Do You Need Any Help?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With the three of them in the kitchen, breakfast had been finished quickly, and with a surprising lack of fire. While Blue and Razz set the table, the taller skeleton returned to the living room to wake the two. Red groaned when he was shaken, attempting to pull the pillow over his head to block him out. 

" Really, Brother? It's Time To Get Up. We Made Breakfast, And Its Not Burnt In The Slightest!" Edge informed him. Both Razz and Blue had improved wonders since they stopped listening to their companions' "cooking advice." Red sighed and reluctantly drew himself from underneath the covers- eyelights scanning him in concern before turning to Sans. His soul felt a bit lighter at his brother's actions, at the concern for the both of them. It was a small gesture of his care- something mundane, perhaps, but it meant plenty. 

" ya awake, Sans?" Red asked, not yet reaching out to rouse him. When Sans didn't twitch, his soul dropped in fear- hoping desperately that it wasn't like the last time. His brother reached out, clearly just as fearful, and rested a hand on his alternates shoulder. At the touch, the smaller twitched, expression briefly marred with pain before it was expertly hidden once more. Sans's eyelight formed, hazy and confused for a moment before it lit with recognition. Sans struggled to push himself up- flinching at Red's offer of help. Edge lead the way to the kitchen, pace slow to be mindful of the other's injuries.

At the sight of Blue and Razz sitting at the table, the smaller faltered-- anxiously eying the others. It was good that Slim and Stretch were still asleep, sitting with them at the table was something none of them were prepared to do. 

" Are You Alright, Sans?" 

Sans nodded, eyelight falling to the ground as he followed the Fell brothers over to the table. He clearly wasn't... but they weren't going to push. To their surprise, Sans hesitated only briefly before eating. It would've been good, were it not for how clearly anxious the smallest was. Being in an unfamiliar place surrounded by strangers was probably the cause of that.... But at least the food would help the other's condition. 

As soon as breakfast was finished, their group returned to the living room. Blue insisted on doing the dishes later- there were more important matters to deal with after all. 

" Can I See Your Leg, Sans?" Blue questioned. Sans hesitated, stealing a glance toward the Fell brothers before reluctantly rolling up the leg of his sweats. It didn't look any worse, thankfully. It didn't take long to heal at all with the combined efforts of Blue and Razz. Neither did the other's ribs- healed through the sweater. Sans still flinched away when Razz reached for the cracked socket- covering it with his hand once more. 

" d-don't... just..." 

Edge frowned in concern, sending his brother a glance to see if he knew how to convince the smaller to let them. Red took a seat beside his alternate, concern clearly written across his skull. 

" would ya please let us heal it? ya won't get in trouble. no one'll be mad that its healed" Red stated, in an attempt to comfort. Sans frowned and shook his head- unable to believe it in the slightest. 

"...Papyrus Has Realized You're Not Home By Now, Sans" Edge started, watching the smaller tense at that bit of knowledge. 

" If He Does Care About You," the asshole didn't in the slightest, " Then Wouldn't Papyrus Want You To Be Healed?" 

 

Sans hesitated.

 

The uncertainty made his soul ache. The smaller skeleton slowly dropped his hand, but looked no less uncertain, even as they reached out to heal the crack. This one took quite a bit of time, but they eventually managed to close the crack entirely. However, the socket remained empty. Sans brought a hand up, feeling at the edge of his socket with a slight frown. 

" Can... Can you see out of it?" Razz questioned, speaking everyone's worries. 

Sans squinted at his hand, "..kinda?" 

That... that was better than a 'no' at least. It could get better or worse. They would have to keep a close eye, (ugh), on it. Once they finished all the healing they could do, the two pulled away. They sat in silence for a moment, all in their own thoughts before Blue became too antsy to sit still. He got to his feet, heading over to the TV and messing with it-- turning on a movie, Edge realized belatedly. Well, that certainly was one way to get their minds off of things for a while. 

Edge took a seat on the other side of Sans, noting how the other seemed... spaced out. Was he still thinking about what he'd said? Perhaps that was enough to spark a bit of doubt towards Papyrus. 

He hoped so. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was quiet.

 

The room was dark, the only sounds being the slow breathing of the Fell brothers. The others had gone to sleep what had to of been hours ago. Sans stared at the ceiling, too tired to sleep. Too frightened to sleep.

Being here was... frightening. Here with all these monsters- all of Papyrus's friends- it was frightening. He didn't know what they expect from him, what they want, what will make them mad. Sans didn't know how to act, what to do- all he had to hold onto were the Fell brothers, but what would happen when he messed up? 

Even more frightening was the thought of Papyrus's disappointment.

He... he really didn't mean for this to happen. He really, really didn't. And he didn't know how to get out of this. He didn't know how to not make his brother upset this time- how to fix this. 

 

His phone vibrated.

Sans's soul stuttered at the sound- he held his breath, hoping that it wouldn't wake anyone. It didn't. Oddly.... he didn't feel relieved in the slightest. After a long moments hesitation, Sans got up- heading down the hall quietly as possible to avoid waking anyone. He locked the bathroom door behind him, but the too-quick pace of his soul prevented him from grabbing the phone from his pocket. The device was something he kept on his person at all times, at his brothers insistence. 

Sans was scared of his brother's reaction. Was scared to see whatever message that would greet him. Was-

(Was scared of his brother.)

-only scared of disappointing him, Sans told himself as he fished through his pocket with a trembling hand.

 

[Papyrus: I Know It Wasn't Your Fault This Time. I Am Not Angry At You.]

The overwhelming fear in his soul dropped into relief immediately. Thank the stars.

[Papyrus: I've Missed You, Brother. Are You Alright? Can You Use Your Magic?]

Sans sent back a confirmation that his magic would be back soon- if not today, then tomorrow-, as well as informing his brother that he was fine. He felt guilty, so guilty, for making his brother worry. 

[Papyrus: Meet Me In The Park's Parking Lot Tomorrow Night. Throw Away Your Phone Before Leaving. Goodnight, Brother, I Love You.] 

The guilt didn't ease at all. Sans didn't quite understand why he'd have to throw it away, but he wasn't about to question his brother. 

 

 

 

The knock on the bathroom door made him jolt, quickly shoving the device back into his pocket.

"Sans, Are You Alright?" 

It was Edge. He wasn't sure whether or not he was glad that Edge was there. It would've been simpler to of just been able to sneak back, but.... Well. Sans didn't know if he'd be allowed to see him again. Him or Red.... The thought of not seeing them again hurt. But maybe it was for the better.

Everything would be better without him.

 

"Sans?" Edge questioned again, sounding decidedly more worried. Sans opened the door, guiltily looking away from the other's concerned expression. He didn't deserve the other's kindness, the concern. He didn't deserve that warm feeling when he was with the two. 

" Are You Alright?"

"yeah, sorry... i.. just wanted a drink. 'm sorry" 

Sans hoped he hadn't noticed the lack of the faucet turning on. If he had, he didn't comment on it. Instead, the taller smiled down at him, moving aside slightly to let him walk first back to the living room. Sans' soul felt heavy, painful, as he laid back down and watched Edge get re-situated. 

 

He'd..... he'd be out of their lives soon. 

 

They wouldn't have to worry about someone like him anymore.


	20. what you sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story has gotten a lot more attention than i ever thought it would! thank you all so much for the comments + kudos, they mean a lot to me! 
> 
> warnings for this chapter are::  
> minor injury, things going terrible

The thing is, Red had known something was wrong. 

 

 

He'd known something was wrong the minute his eyelights had landed on Sans that morning. He'd seen that the other was off. The empty stare, the way Sans didn't so much as flinch when Edge touched him, the way he went through the motions without a word. Distant, seeming as if he were nothing but hollow. 

Red had been afraid that... that Sans was finally falling. 

The Fell Brothers had decided to stay awake the entire night to watch over him, but. But. With the previous days spent awake.... he'd passed out after hardly an hour, and his brother hadn't been far behind. Terrified couldn't begin to describe what gripped his soul when he'd woken up early that morning to find an empty couch. The relief that the lack of dust brought was short-lived, because there really was only one thing it could mean. 

Sans had left. 

 

He'd known something was wrong. He'd known. Red had just failed to piece together what it was wrong, had failed to realize what it might be, And now Sans was gone. Red hadn't the slightest fucking clue on what to do now. He didn't know when he'd left, didn't know how long he'd been gone, didn't know where he'd gone, and sure as fuck didn't know how the asshole had contacted Sans. 

And the worse thing was, he didn't know how to get him back. 

Were they still in the Underground, the matter would be so damn simple. One could only run and hide for so long in the Underground, after all. But here? On the surface? This new world was so damn expansive. He didn't know where to start. None of them did. 

 

 

It was around eight in the morning now. 

Blue had just gotten off of the phone with Alphys, updating her of the situation. Tense silence quickly overtook the kitchen, all thinking of where, exactly, Papyrus might of gone with his brother. There wasn't much that the law could do if the Tale brothers' were out of the state- but he doubted that was the case, yet. They'd have to find them before that. 

" What Are We Going To Do?" Edge voiced the question that everyone was thinking. None had a response, none had the slightest idea of where to begin. This wasn't the Underground. This was out of even the Fell monsters expertize. Red sighed, about to list off the places that Papyrus had mentioned wanting to visit previously-- when a strange sound made him pause. The puzzled expressions across the other's skulls meant that they'd heard it too. 

A quick search led to the trashcan- Red searched for the source despite the pure disgust across his brother's skull. It sounded like a phone- didn't Sans have one? Shit, they'd never thought to check if he had it on him. His soul quickened with hope as he grabbed the familiar cracked device- quickly hanging up on whatever sales person decided to spam the number before he looked through the phone. It was undoubtedly how Papyrus had contacted Sans, so there had to be something on there- even the slightest hint- of where they'd gone.

And there was. 

Sans had followed Papyrus's orders to throw it away, but he hadn't cleared the text messages. Red handed it off to his brother to allow him to read through it too- the others reading over his shoulder. The Tale brother's meeting time had come and gone- they wouldn't be found in the park's parking lot. But they had an advantage- one he desperately hoped Papyrus hadn't thought of. They knew both tale Alphys and Goggles (swap Undyne), the two were computer geniuses. If anyone could hack into the phone, could trace Papyrus's, it'd be them. 

" Are You Going To-?"

" yeah, ya coming?" Red asked, offering Edge his hand. The others could get there on their own- they were already getting to their feet. Once his brother grasped his hand, he brought them down to where they worked. It was early, sure, but one of them was bound to be there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Goggles was there.

After filling her in on the bits she hadn't been aware of, she immediately set to work on tracking the phone. 

It led to another horrible discovery. Turned out, the Tale brothers had a shared app on their phones- one designed for those disgusting invasive parents, the kind where the parents could easily keep track of their "naughty child" to make sure they were where they were supposed to be. The asshole had easily re-purposed it. That explained how he had known not to return home. It also explained how he'd known that Sans had been with them. 

The hate in his soul only grew with every discovery of Papyrus's true nature. God, how had they been so blind? How hadn't they seen, how hadn't they questioned it for so long? How the hell had he hidden it so damn well? 

Years of practice.

The answer made his soul feel cold. 

" I've got it!" Goggles exclaimed, drawing them over, they glanced at the screen from behind her. The location was a motel on the border of town- an hours drive away. They weren't moving at the moment, but who knew how long that'd last? Papyrus was an early riser, they could be getting ready to leave as they spoke. 

" Could We Borrow Your Car?" Edge questioned. Going back to their place would be wasting time- and it wasn't like Red could use his magic to go that far. Luckily, she had no issues with it. 

"Yeah, here" she fished her keys out of her pockets, handing them off to Edge. 

" when the others show up, could ya tell 'em where we're goin'? we... might need backup." 

Goggles nodded, hand already reaching for her phone to call the others rather than waiting around. Red and Edge wasted no more time, using a shortcut out to the parking lot. They hoped that they'd get there on time- no, they had to get there on time. If Papyrus left... They might never get Sans back. 

 

They weren't going to let that happen. 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Sans had left in the quiet hours of the night. 

 

 

He had waited a while after Edge had passed out. Had quietly snuck out of that apartment, into the cold night, with guilt and unease weighing down on his soul the entire time. It was for the better that he was leaving- it was, wasn't it? Still, despiting knowing that Edge and Red would be better off without him... 

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to leave.

But it was for the better. It truly was. Any doubt in his soul was just him being stupid.

Their lives would be better without him, without his constant failures. Without his inability to keep anyone happy- his inability to not ruin things. If Sans had it his way- (and he never would, how selfish of him to hope so)- he would've just slipped quietly from everyone's lives long ago. He'd be forgotten quickly. And without him....

Papyrus would finally be happy. Edge and Red would be happy. 

But things hadn't worked out like that.

Leaving with his brother was the best thing. Because Papyrus still wanted him in his life. Papyrus still loved him, despite how much he's failed and would continue to. Who knew if the same could be said about the Fell Brothers? Who knew if they ever truly wanted him around at all? 

That was too painful to think about. 

So he didn't. He didn't want to think about it- about any of this. Papyrus knew best, his brother would make the correct choices. 

(Still, he felt uneasy. Still, he felt afraid)

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Red and Edge arrived at the motel. 

 

A quick call to Goggles confirmed that the Tale brothers hadn't left yet, and that the others were only a few minutes behind them. Which was great- hopefully they wouldn't need the backup, but it'd be nice to have. One could never be too careful, after all. His brother had easily recalled which car was the assholes', and being the far more tactical out of the two, found a place to park that wouldn't be obvious. 

 

There wasn't any way they were going to let this continue. 

 

There was only one way this was going to end, and that was with Papyrus behind bars. If the others didn't arrive before the two made their appearance, Edge would be the one to distract his alternate while Red grabbed Sans and brought him as far away as he could. Getting Sans away was their biggest priority-- they didn't doubt for a second that Papyrus would try to use him as a hostage. With how low his hp was, that was something they couldn't allow. 

The anxiety in their souls made waiting hard, they wanted nothing more than to finally act. Only the knowledge that it would be dangerous for Sans stilled them.

Red didn't know how long they waited, but it eventually paid off- movement catching his attention. Papyrus- the tall skeleton was heading toward his car, Sans following close behind. Quietly as they could, they left their car. Quickly as they could, they closed the distance between them. Red-tinged bones pierced out of the ground to block Papyrus's way- the taller skeleton's hand shot out and grasped Sans' arm before Red could grasp the other's soul. 

Fucking-

" If You Know Whats Good For You, You Will Let Him Go" Edge commanded, magic swirling, ready and waiting. The expression across Papyrus's skull was dark- hand tightening on the fragile bones underneath. Sans froze, eyelights darting between them in alarm. 

" I Really Am Tired Of Your Interference. So Let Me Speak In Words Someone As Thick As You Two Might Understand" Papyrus stated, a sharpened magical construct forming in-hand. They hadn't been deterred from approaching in the slightest- not until it was aimed at Sans.

They froze. He really was threatening to-? Papyrus really was sick enough to threaten Sans's life. Could they even be surprised, after all the shit he's pulled? Not in the slightest. Red desperately thought of a way to separate them long enough to get Sans. Underneath the dark expression there was a tinge of smugness-- the bastard. 

Sans stared up at his brother- eyelight hazy in fear. Trembling, terrified. Seeing his brother in an entirely new light. Or, perhaps, seeing his brother for the first time.

" If You Care About His Health, You Won't Interfere Again." 

With that, knowing that they wouldn't dare risk Sans's life, Papyrus turned towards the car again. Entirely expecting Sans to go willingly- he was clearly surprised when Sans attempted to yank his arm away. 

" Sans" Papyrus started, warningly. 

" p-papyrus, cut it out" Sans stuttered out, once more attempting to pull away. If the Fell Brothers were surprised at the resistance, then Papyrus was even more so. But surprise quickly turned into something dangerous. 

" What Did You Say?" Papyrus questioned, grip tightening further. Sans's free hand desperately grasped at his brother's, trying to remove the hold- it was a useless effort. They all know it. The smaller still attempted to free himself anyway.

"y-you... t-this... p-paps this isn't..." Sans couldn't find his words, internally fighting with himself. Both trying to rationalize his brother's behavior in a way that blamed himself- panicking because he couldn't. There hadn't been anything he could've done, recently, that would've excused the clear implications of the jagged bone in his brother's hand. 

" Shut Up Sans" Papyrus sighed, easily ignoring how his brother tried to pull away as he dragged him towards the car. 

" P-papyrus-!" Sans attempted to protest again, words dying in his throat when his brother whirled around, pressing the tip of the jagged weapon into the smaller's sternum. 

Right over his soul.

" Shut. Up." 

When Red and Edge stepped forward, fear motivating their actions, Papyrus dug it in further-- not enough to cause true harm, but enough that the other's fragile hp fell slightly. 

The very clear warning had them frozen once more. 

Red and Edge felt sick with helplessness- they couldn't do shit! Sans's Hp was under 1- the slightest action with true intent behind it would dust him. The realization that there was nothing they could do but watch made his soul shudder. The fearful eyelight darting over to the two of them for help felt worse than any pain he'd felt before. 

They couldn't do anything.

They couldn't. Do. Shit. 

 

Their last opportunity would be when Papyrus let go of Sans's arm to get in the car, but--

" If You Don't Want Them To Get Hurt, You'll Hand Over Your Soul." 

-He'd clearly thought that through. Sans willingly handed the warped soul over- terrified of someone else being hurt because of him. There was nothing they could do but watch as the Tale Brothers got into the car. Nothing they could do as they left. Nothing they could say or do to lessen the overwhelming guilt at failing when Sans had needed them. 

There was no way they'd ever make this failure right.

There was nothing they could do to get Sans back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unwillingly, the Fell brothers had been made to go home. Empty promises of sans's safety echoing in their skulls. The hopelessness increased when they learned that Papyrus had tossed the phone. They were convinced that they would never see Sans again. Entirely convinced that Sans would forever be out of safety's grasp.

 

And then, two days later.....

 

Sans showed up covered in dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda feel like this chap turned out not so good, but i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> btw if there are tags that i missed, please feel free to let me know!


	21. a bit dusty in here

It was late at night. 

 

For not the first night, and so very, very far from the last, Stretch found he couldn't sleep. Not with the painful heaviness eating at his soul. Not with the image of bruised and cracked bones, of hopeless gray eyelights staring up at him in fear- 

Not with the knowledge of what'd he done- of who he'd failed. 

The failure was forever burnt into his soul. Would forever tear at it, and the pain it caused would forever be deserved. There was no righting these wrongs. There was no undo button, not for him. No matter how he wished it, he couldn't go back to the beginning to try to fix the countless hurts his goddamn ignorance had caused. 

Stretch couldn't even try to fix things, now that Sans was gone. 

 

There was no knowing where the Tale Brothers were now. They had all but disappeared after Papyrus had successfully held his brother hostage by threatening his life. There was no knowing what would happen to Sans now, there was no knowing if they'd ever see him again. They had promised the Fell brothers that he'd be found, but....

But.

The surface was far larger than the Underground. The chances that they'd be seen again were next to none. 

And the Fell brothers had known that. The utter hopelessness across their skulls would forever haunt him. The promises of Sans' safety would remain nothing but empty. Were he in their situation- were he the one to be betrayed and blamed, to have every attempt to do right go wrong, to have no one on his side- he would never dare to hope that something good would, could, happen. 

 

 

 

 

Stretch sighed, rolling over to face the wall. 

Light had long since started to peer through the curtains- another sleepless night, then. He wanted nothing but to stay in bed. It'd be for the better, really. After all, he couldn't mess things up from here, right? But he knew that remaining there would just add unnecessary worry to his already stressed brother. So, despite how he wanted to lie there and not ruin anything further, Stretch reluctantly got to his feet. 

The apartment was quiet. Had he really woken up before his brother? That... hadn't happened in a long time. Concerned, he checked Blue's room, frowning further when he found it empty. So he wasn't asleep, then? Stretch continued the brief search, concern only growing when he finally found his brother sitting at the kitchen table. Blue looked beyond exhausted, slumped over and staring down blankly at the half-eaten bowl of oatmeal in front of him. He must of struggled to sleep too. 

" Bro?" 

At his voice, Blue jerked, looking up to him in surprise. 

His brother offered his best attempt at a smile, " Morning brother." 

" You want coffee?" he asked as he walked towards the machine, already getting cups ready. As predicted, his brother nodded, murmuring a thanks before he returned to eating. They fell into silence as they sat at the table, both too tired to bother with conversation. It wasn't like there was much to say, anyway. 

Even after he finished his drink he remained there, quietly waiting for Blue to finish. His brother reluctantly left him to do the dishes, heading to the living room to chat with whoever had called him. It was probably Alphys again. He could hear the soft conversation in the background, but couldn't make out the words. If it was important, Blue would tell him about it later. 

Stretch did the chore rather quickly, there being only a few dishes that needed to be done. Try as he might, his thoughts kept looping back to the situation. Back to the Fell brothers, the two suffering a loss he couldn't begin to understand. Back to Sans, who he'd failed and hurt-- who'd continue to be hurt because of his actions. 

There was no fixing this. It wasn't even possible to attempt to fix it. 

 

He wished he could go back. 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

The apartment was warm. 

 

Homely. Decorated with a few pictures- all of which were taken on the surface. The home was kept clean, everything in there was clean. Everything but him. 

" You Need To Focus On Me, Sans." 

His marrow dripped from the crack, clumping with the dust coating his hands. He was tired. So, so tired. He wasn't sure if that was what he should feel, given the situation. He just felt... tired. As if the fresh Lov had hollowed out his soul. 

He wondered if he'd ever feel anything but hollow. 

"I'm Going To Heal You, Okay?" Edge informed, hands hovering anxiously over the injury. The taller's magic lit up, despite the lack of response. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Sans didn't want this. He hadn't wanted to- the attack wasn't supposed to- 

[-a jagged bone, hovered over his soul-]

Papyrus had tried to kill him. 

[-dust crumbling down, the look of utter betrayal-] 

Papyrus had almost killed him. 

Hilariously enough, he would've been perfectly content with letting it happen. Sans had done nothing but mess up- who would blame Papyrus for finally getting rid of the problem? The only thing that had made him act was the fact that his brother had threatened to do the same to the others.

Threatened to hurt those who didn't deserve it.

Was.... was that really the kind of monster his brother had been? The kind who would hurt others senselessly, the kind who didn't care of the pain they cause? Had his brother always been like this? Had he been blind, had he been ignorant? Had Papyrus always been just like Him? And would that matter, now that he'd done something so unforgivable once again? 

Sans didn't know. He didn't want to know. Everything he thought he knew was nothing but dust. There was nothing for him to hold onto now. If he had been wrong about Papyrus, if everything his brother had done hadn't been justified, was there anything he'd ever thought of correctly? Was anything safe? Would the Fell brothers hurt him? Would it matter if they did? 

He didn't know. He never knew a thing. 

He just wanted to sleep. Just wanted this to be a bad dream. He wanted to wake up in a world where things were simple. Where he didn't have to wonder what was true. Where he wasn't afraid to wake up, to continue to be alive. One where he wasn't sat in a warm apartment with dust-coated hands, the hollowness of LV carving out his soul, with the only two monsters he might trust fussing over him as if he didn't deserve anything other than hurt.

There was no point in hoping that this wasn't real, not when the evidence was written across him. 

There was no going back.

 

He was so tired.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Edge let the healing magic fade after the crack finally closed. 

 

There were potentially other injuries- there had to be other injuries- but those were not currently life-threatening. The fragile state of the other's soul was the immediate concern, now. The effects of the LV up would only last so long. The all-consuming numbness would only last a few days at most. They needed to get Sans's soul to a more stable state if they didn't want it to shatter. And they didn't. They wanted anything but that. 

Unfortunately, there was little they could do other than to keep him feeling both loved and safe. Souls needed those things to remain stable, especially after such.... an event. Edge doubted remaining covered in the mixture of dust and marrow would be a good start. 

" Lets Get You Cleaned Up. We... Can Do Something With The Dust Later" He spoke, keeping his voice soft. Sans continued to stare blankly, not so much as twitching when Edge gently took the other's hand in his own. It was easy to ignore the grit of dust as he led the smaller down the hall, to the restroom where he had him sit on the edge of the bathtub. Red would remember to bring a change of clothes, once he got off the phone with Alphys. 

They both doubted that Sans would've bothered to hide the dust. Monster crimes were harder to track, with the only evidence of the misdeed being dust, but there was still the chance that it could be traced back to Sans. Knowing their luck, it probably would be. The evidence of abuse would help their case of self-defense, at least. 

" I Need To Remove Your Sweater, Alright?" 

Sans didn't protest, didn't even sigh as he helped remove the dust-stained sweater. They probably should've waited to take it off once Red had brought something to change into, but, from experience, he knew that it felt best to have the dust removed as soon as possible. Edge set it off to the side, knowing they'd have to do something with it eventually. Now without the sweater, he can spot plenty of old cracks in the other's bones- and the still-open indent where Papyrus had shoved the attack into Sans' sternum. It wasn't bleeding, and a quick burst of healing magic takes care of any pain that the smaller might be feeling. 

The pants could wait, Edge decided as he got to his feet. He grabbed a small towel from the empty space underneath the sink, running it underneath the water before returning to Sans's side. Sans remained quiet, distant, watching him scrub the clumped powder from his hands with a dull eyelight. It reminded him all too well of the first time he'd taken a life. How he could feel it hollowing him out. Changing him.

For better or for worse, none of them would be the same after this.

 

Red joined them when he was almost finished cleaning the other hand, clothes folded underneath his arm. Eyelights scanned the smaller in concern, just as worried as he was at the possibilities of losing him. They couldn't fail again. They wouldn't. Never again. 

Once as clean from the dust as they could get him without a shower, Red handed over the oversized clothing- both glancing away when Sans dressed to give him some form of privacy. He wouldn't be allowed to be alone for quite a while, but that didn't mean they had to be creepy. Once dressed and somewhat clean, Edge led them to his room, rather than the living room. There was no way Sans would continue to sleep on the couch- neither of them minded sharing a bed, anyway. 

They climb into the comfortable bed, sans between the brothers. It was quiet. The three basking in the small comfort of each other, all desperate to ignore the circumstances. Desperate to ignore the hurts and the dust and the endless horrors. They would face it soon, anyway. They would have to face it time and time again, now that time only ticked one way.

But, for now, there was no harm in ignoring it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do apologize to those who didn't want paps dead


	22. sorta domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff, nothing much happens

It had been two days since Sans returned to their apartment. 

So far, there had been no news from Alphys about any found dust- a small mercy. There truly was no opportune time to be arrested, but the incident was far, far too fresh for Sans to survive even temporary custody. If they were really lucky, the police would never find anything. There was the small chance that all of his dust had been on the sweater, though Red doubted that was the case. Long as it didn't come up anytime soon, there was no point in lingering on it more than he had to. 

 

The Fell brothers had woken up around the same time. 

The unease in their souls made it hard to rest, anxiety waking them every couple of hours. The smaller was still asleep between the two, looking no less exhausted even in sleep. It was hard to tell if their efforts were helping him. Sans was lost in that haze- quiet and distant, exhausted in a way sleep could never hope to touch. All they could do was continue to show him their love and hope it was enough. 

Red watched as Edge got up and dressed for the day, noting how his brother frowned at the full laundry hamper. It was the longest that he'd gone without doing chores, and it was clearly bothering him.

" sans an' i can start on breakfast if ya wanna do the laundry" Red spoke up. 

The taller skeleton hesitated, torn between finally being able to do some cleaning and not leaving the two alone. It wasn't like he'd be gone for too long- their complex had it's own laundry building, a place where the residences of their apartment complex would go to wash their clothing. Judging by the time of day, there'd be few others there. Without needing to wait for a machine to be free, it would be a somewhat quick process. 

" nothin' bad will happen if ya leave for a bit, bro. i promise" red continued, hoping to convince his brother. 

It'd do him some good to get out for a while, even if it was to just stand and stare blankly at a washing machine. With the promise, Edge sighed and reluctantly gave in. The taller skeleton grabbed the sack holding their clothes, hesitating for a moment longer before he finally headed for the front door. Red waited until he was certain that his brother had left before he finally turned his attention entirely to Sans. 

 

 

" its time to wake up, sweetheart" 

He waited a few moments before trying again, this time reaching out as well. The worry in his soul only eased slightly when Sans stirred- a sign that he had yet to fall. It still took him far longer than Red was comfortable with for the smaller for him to bring himself to consciousness. Still, despite his worry, he offered a smile when the other's hazy eyelight met his own. 

" mornin' sunshine, ya hungry?" he asked as he pushed himself up to get ready for the day. Predictably, Sans shook his head. The Fell Brothers wouldn't let him go without eating, of course. It wasn't good for him to skip meals in his condition, not that it was ever truly good. But the previous times it hadn't been as dangerous as it was now. 

" how 'bout ya try to eat something? ya don't need to eat it all, but ya do need to eat something" Red stated. 

Just like the previous days, Sans didn't bother to argue, too exhausted to truly care about whatever it was that made eating hard for him. Reluctantly, the smaller got to his feet and followed Red to the kitchen. Red wasn't good at cooking, not like Edge, but at least he probably could cook eggs. It was hard to ruin scrambled eggs, right? 

Other than being slightly burnt, they ended up fine. A condiment would at least cover up the burnt taste. They had plenty of packets of random condiments, stolen from a restaurant after Slim had dared him to take as many as he could without being caught. Red, not sure of what Sans would like, grabbed a handful and dumped them on the table. 

" feel free to choose what ya like, if ya want" he offered, continuing the one-sided conversation. 

Sans hadn't spoken once since he'd arrived, just quietly went through the motions- lost in his own thought. Speaking to him helped to keep him in the present, instead of further damaging his soul by lingering on what had happened. Red took a seat beside him, covering up his own eggs in an obscene amount of mustard. The smaller didn't bother, just eating the eggs as it was.

" 'm gonna have to go to the store tomorrow, do ya want me to pick ya anything up?" Red questioned, looking over to his companion. 

Mentioning tomorrow was a more subtle way of helping with the upcoming backlash of the LV fading. Sans.... didn't necessarily have to look forward to another day. Red knew for a fact that it would be a very long time before he could want another day to happen. But as long as he thought there would be a tomorrow, there would be. They couldn't let him think there wouldn't be. 

They couldn't let him fall. 

As expected, Sans shook his head. Red would still probably be able to find something that Sans liked. He would've invited him to go with, but going into public at the moment was... most likely not a good idea. After finishing breakfast, the two ditched their dishes in the sink and headed to the living room. 

" do ya wanna take a shower?" Red questioned, turning towards the other. 

It was about time for him to be cleaned of any of the dust that remained on him, though most of it had been on that dusty sweater. The one still sitting in his closet, neither of them being quite sure of what to do with it yet. Probably just leave the sweater sitting in the box until they decided to have a funeral. Even if Papyrus had been a shitty person, he still needed a funeral. And it would give Sans some closure.

Sans gave a hesitant nod, form trembling slightly at the unintended reminder. Shit. He hadn't meant to... Well, the damage was done, he supposed. 

" do ya wanna... talk about it?" he offered, despite knowing the answer. 

It wasn't surprising in the slightest when Sans declined, shifting uncomfortably as if he could still feel the softness of fresh dust coating his bones. From his own experiences, Red knew he probably could. The shower would probably help get rid of that phantom feeling, even if it were only for a while. They headed to the bathroom in silence, Sans heading towards the shower while Red awkwardly took his place by the door. While being in there was invasive, it wasn't like he could leave Sans unsupervised. He didn't doubted that the other would hurt himself. 

Or try something worse.

At least the shower was somewhat quick. By the end of it, Red's skull was flushed with magic. He hadn't been staring, of course not, but he did glance over a few times to make sure the other was alright, as well as check for any possible missed injuries. Other than a few bruises, most of the injuries had been healed by now. The old scars that he could spot at the distant made his soul swirl uneasily- Sans never deserved to get hurt. (But he supposed Karma took care of that.) 

 

 

Finally cleaned of any remaining dust, Sans redressed in the oversized clothing before the two returned to the living room. Edge had returned, laundry most likely ditched on their bed for them to deal with later. His brother raised a brow at the how visibly flustered he was, but didn't question it, thankfully. 

" I Did The Laundry! And I've Come To Realize That There Is Nothing In Your Size, Sans. We Should Go Clothes Shopping Sometime In The Future" Edge stated, eying Sans as if he could judge what clothing size he was underneath Red's sweater. He couldn't, but when they went Sans would be with them to try things on. 

" Did You Two Eat?" 

" yep, theres some eggs leftover with ya want any" Red informed, taking a spot on the couch. Sans joined him while Edge headed to the kitchen to eat what had been left over. He turned the channel to some documentary, though didn't pay much attention to whatever was on. His brother joined them on the couch after doing the dishes, getting into a comfortable position before wrapping the heavy blankets around them. It never failed to make his soul feel warmer, surrounded by the loving intent of his brother's soul. Though, his brother's intent on it's own had been close to overwhelming. The combined feeling had to of been overwhelming enough to break through the effects of LV, if the tears gathering at the edges of sans' sockets meant anything. Sans did his best to hide it with the blanket, doing his best to ignore the offered comfort as he tried to stop the tears. It didn't work. He just cried harder underneath their loving words. 

 

 

 

Dinner that night hadn't been quiet. The Fell brothers shared silly stories that were humorous, nothing too heavy, nothing with Papyrus. A few of their possibly illegal stories had gotten the briefest of smiles from Sans- a win, in their book. 

 

But it also meant the effects of LV was close to wearing off. 

 

They desperately hoped that they had done enough to prevent him from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw this one came out later than i wanted it too  
> long story short, i had to do four weeks of college work in one since i wouldn't be able to work on anything over spring-break, but at least its done!


	23. Lv away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i re-read this like, three times. ain't gonna get better than this 
> 
>  
> 
> CHECK the tags-- more detailed tags at the end!

[--

Bright blue flowers grew untamed around them. 

With every step, their rain-boots sunk into the mud, getting stuck every now and then. They were alone here- no one around but them and the countless whispering flowers. 

"paps, could you please slow down?" Sans called out, struggling to pull his foot free of the sticky mud. 

Papyrus pretended not to hear him, speeding up the best he could without slipping. He sighed at the reaction, continuing to struggle to free his foot before he followed after his brother. 

They were supposed to be in school. Or, at least Papyrus was. Sans had stopped going a while ago, instead learning at home-- on the days he wasn't at the labs, at least. He doubted anyone had noticed he'd stopped- he had been absent so often that most of his teachers hadn't known he was in their class. But the same couldn't be said about Papyrus. His brother had never missed a day, insisting on going even on the rare occasions that he was ill. 

 

But today was different. 

 

Today, for the first that they could remember, Father had hit Papyrus. 

 

Sans wasn't sure of what had set him off. Wasn't sure of what could possibly make their father mad enough to strike out at Papyrus, of all monsters. His brother hadn't done anything wrong- had never done something that could've made him deserve it. (Unlike him.) But it had happened, and here they were, walking through an empty section of waterfalls instead of going where they were expected. 

" c'mon paps, we.... you have to go to school. your teachers are gonna notice, they're going to call dad" Sans informed, anxiety of the idea creeping into his voice. He'd undeniably get in trouble for making his brother late. 

Or maybe they'd both be punished. 

His words finally made Papyrus pause. Sans sighed in relief, finally able to catch up with the other. He reached out to turn him around, to offer comfort and a weak attempt at healing-- and was shocked when his hand was smacked away. 

Papyrus glared at him with tear-filled sockets, hands clenched into fists, " This Is All Your Fault!" 

" i- w-what?" Sans stammered, taken back. Papyrus continued before he could think on it- roughly shoving him back in anger. 

" Dad Only Hurt Me Because Of You! It's Always Your Fault That Hes Mad!" He shouted, glaring at him with a level of contempt that chilled his soul. That.... was that true? It was his fault when Father hurt him, it really was, but was it his fault that his brother had been hurt, too? 

His eyelights focused on the darkening bruise on his brother's skull. His soul shuddered.

It was his fault.

He should've been the one to be hurt.

" i-i'm sorry-" 

His apology only further upset his brother, who shoved him backwards once more. Papyrus hadn't meant for him to slip on the mud- (and he'd slipped, he Wasn't shoved)- and fall and crack his skull on one of the many rocks jutting out of the ground. But it had happened anyway. His brother seemed to pale in horror of his actions- apologies immediately flying out of his mouth while he rushed to heal the bleeding wound.

" I'm Sorry- I Didn't Mean To- I Wouldn't Of Done That If You-- That Wouldn't've Happened If You Were More Careful!" Papyrus scolded, voice high and shaky with the knowledge he'd hurt his brother. He healed the wound until it was little more than just another bruise on his bones. It was an accident, Sans knew, as he reached out to offer his comfort. 

(Oblivious to how hurting him had made Papyrus feel, underneath the initial horror.)

This was his brother, Papyrus would never hurt him on purpose. 

(He'd learn how wrong he was, one day.)

" 'm sorry paps. i... i'll try harder not to make dad mad, okay?" Sans assured, wiping away the other's tears, " i promise." 

Though what he promised was impossible. He... he just wasn't good at anything, especially not keeping those he loved happy. But he'd do the best he could to make sure Papyrus didn't get hurt again.

 

 

(It had been the first time Papyrus had been hit, and the first time of many that Papyrus had hurt him.)

 

\--]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Edge found himself awake far too early in the morning. 

The constant lingering anxiety prevented him from resting, both he and his brother waking quite often. But something was different this morning. There was a strange dread in his soul. Something was wrong, he knew it, but what? A quick glance to his companions told him all he needed to know. 

Sans wasn't there. 

He shot up, fear overwhelming his soul. There was no dust, but the fact offered little comfort when it could be elsewhere. The taller skeleton hurried to his feet, ignoring how Red stirred- his brother would follow, as soon as he realized what was going on. He was thankful that their apartment wasn't big- it meant there were fewer places that Sans could be. It wasn't long before Edge finally found him, though the sight that greeted him brought no relief. 

Sans sat on the floor of the bathroom, back against the tub. In one hand, a sharpened bone construct was formed. 

And in the other, the smaller's all-too-fragile soul was held underneath the point- intent all too clear. 

 

 

Sans startled at the sight of him-- Edge reacted without thought, lunging forward to grasp Sans's wrists in an attempt to still his motions. The smaller let out a frustrated sound as he began to struggle, though both knew the effort was useless. He wasn't physically strong enough to break out of his hold, nor did he have enough magic to do more than the bone construct.

" let me go" Sans snapped, but his voice was weak- lacking any true anger. 

He looked so, so exhausted, tears staining his face- scratches on his arms where he'd dug the construct in before summoning his soul. Edge trembled with the knowledge of how close they'd been to losing him permanently. The Lv had faded- and they had done just enough to prevent the soul from shattering, but no where near enough to keep Sans from trying to do it himself. They had known that this might happen- but he had thought they were more vigilant. That one of them would've woken up before the other had left the room- but it seemed he'd underestimated how quiet the other could be when he tried. They'd have to keep a better watch on him. 

Thank everything that he had woken up in time to stop him. 

" I Can't" He stated, voice as shaky as he was. He wasn't going to let him- he couldn't- Sans couldn't die. He couldn't let it happen. The very idea of losing him made his soul ache.

" just- please, just- i can't do this anymore. i-i can't- i can't, please" he begged, tears gathering in his sockets as he desperately tried to free his hands. 

Edge tried to comfort him, " Shh, It's Okay-" 

" no its not! he's- i- i hurt him. he's-" sans choked, unable to say it aloud. 

When the taller nodded his understanding, Sans sobbed harder- slumping as he gave up struggling. When his magic vanished- and his soul faded back to where it belonged- Edge pulled him into his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly as if it alone could keep him together. Sans buried his face in his chest, tears soaking through the thin material. 

" i-i don't know where i went wrong. i-i don't- i don't know what i did to deserve it. i don't know why they never- why he never- i just can't do this anymore. i don't want to be in pain anymore- but i deserve it, d-don't i? for what i've done?" 

Sans' words sent a pang straight through his soul. 

Life had been far too cruel to him. He never deserved any of it- never deserved to be hurt or deal with the traumas he'd been through. He shouldn't have to wonder whether he'd deserved the abuse- whether they'd hate, or hurt, him too. With his words failing him, Edge pulled him in tighter, pressing his teeth to the top of his skull. Desperate to offer any and all comfort he could provide. Desperate to ease the life-long suffering.

" no. hell no, ya never deserve to be hurt, sweetheart" Red stated, having joined them in time to hear him. He joined them on the floor, eyelights trained on the shallow injuries before meeting Edge's gaze- he looked as ill as he felt as he pieced together what had almost happened.

" about Papyrus... he was a really messed up person, Sans. i... i know ya loved him, but he hurt ya. he hurt ya time and time again, and went as far as to threaten your life. ya did what ya had to, to protect yourself and others. no one'll ever blame ya for that" Red assured. Sans shook his head, trembling as he grasped onto Edge's shirt tighter. 

" why... why are you doing this? it- it would've been better if i d-" 

Edge cut him off, " No It Wouldn't've Been Better. You Deserve To Be Happy, And That Can't Happen If You're Dead." 

" i ruined everything. i'm the reason you got in trouble and lost your friends-" 

" they're the reason we're on rocky terms. they didn't help ya when ya needed it, didn't help us when we needed it either. ya didn't do anything wrong, and ya sure as hell didn't ruin anything" his brother corrected, reaching out to offer his comfort to the both of them. It was well needed.

" why do you care? you... you're just gonna hate me eventually. it always happens." 

With whoever had been his "Guardian" and then his brother- it was no wonder that he had no hopes they would be different. But they were- they would never, Never, hurt him. 

" we could never hate ya. we love ya too much for that"

Sans let out a self-deprecating laugh at the unintentional admission. Soul aching as he desperately wished it to be true. But it was impossible. His own family couldn't love him- it was only a matter of time until they hated him too.

" please- please don't lie to me. i can't handle it anymore" Sans begged. 

" It Isn't A Lie. You..." Edge paused, letting out a shuddery sigh as he attempt to control his emotions. It didn't work.

" You're So Very Important To Us. How Could We Not?"

Sans probably was ready to list out everything he hated about himself. Every reason he'd been made to believe he was worthless- every little thing that made hurting him "excusable". Sans shook his head, soul weakly trembling in his chest. ( How pathetic was he? Still hoping that it could be true?)

" 'm so tired. please just let me..." the smaller trailed off, unable to finish the plea aloud. Edge's soul felt all-too cold- terrified that they would lose him. He desperately thought of any way he could convince him to try to let them show him that life could be more than pain. That he deserved so much better than what he'd gotten. 

That he should live.

The idea he had wasn't fair to ask of him. But if Sans was anything like Red, then living for himself wouldn't be an option.

" I Know... I Know It's Hard, And I Know You Don't Want To But... But Could You Please Try A Little Longer? Please, For Us. Let Us Prove That You Deserve To Be Happy. Please" 

Sans didn't want to accept that, Edge could tell. He was tired. Edge cupped his face, tilting his head up until their eyelights met. A deep self-loathing grew as he knew what he was doing was bordering on manipulation- if it wasn't exactly that. But as long as it kept Sans from falling...

 

" Please."

 

Sans' expression crumbled to something akin to pain. His soul radiating his pain and exhaustion, how badly he wanted to just finally give up- but he nodded. It didn't matter, anyway. He wasn't good at keeping the ones he loved happy. They'd realize how worthless he was soon enough- and then he'd finally be able to rest.

 

Oblivious to his hopeless thoughts, the two embraced him. Relieved by the acceptance, though they'd still have to keep an eye on him.

 

Hope flooded their souls at the chance to prove he could live a life without suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suicide attempt, self harm, manipulation???


	24. first date

It had been around four weeks since Sans had agreed to try. 

 

 

The past weeks had been.... difficult. 

 

So very difficult. 

 

The effects of LV had worn out. And the shock of everything that had happened- from losing his 'brother', to his world-view being so forcibly shattered- the horror of it all had hit him time and time again. There wasn't a night that went by without at least one of them waking up to find Sans in the midst of a horrid nightmare- or sometimes he had woken up before they could, and one of them would find the smaller clawing at himself in an attempt to remove the dust that no longer coated him. 

Those nights were bad, but those were nothing compared to the times where Sans was unresponsive. Where no matter what they did, Sans wouldn't so much as twitch- his empty sockets staring listlessly into nothing. It was as if he was fallen. Every second he was like that was frightening, more so than the injuries, because at least those they could heal. They could do something other than just sit and wait for him to return. 

 

And every step forward felt as if there were twice as many back. 

There were so many things that could make the smaller afraid- so many things that reminded him of the bastards he had had to call 'family'. There were a few times, in his very weakest moments, that Red wondered whether or not they could truly help Sans. But there were so many things that proved that shameful fear wrong. Such as the times they managed to get him to laugh, to return a joke, regardless of how nervous it had made him, and the even fewer times Sans initiated something- whether it be a hug, or going to them for help with coping. 

They were helping. 

Sans was slowly healing. 

It didn't matter how long it took, as long as they could help the smallest live a life without suffering. 

 

 

 

 

Today, they were doing something entirely new. 

They were going on a date. 

Edge had been the one to mention it- the more romantic feelings, shared between all three of them- awhile ago, but Red had been the one to ask if Sans wanted to go on a date. After a week of thinking on it, Sans had agreed, much to their joy. It would be good for them all to leave the apartment for awhile. They hadn't left their home much since Sans had returned- Edge still went to his job, though he was beginning to deeply detest it, and Red occasionally went out for groceries, while Sans remained home with whoever wasn't out. It be would good for the smaller skeleton to get out- to stretch his legs and clear his mind.

" ya ready?" Red questioned, glancing over to the smaller. 

Sans gave him a nervous smile as he nodded, joining the Fell brothers at the door. With their group together, the three headed out the front door and down to the car. It would've been much faster to use magic to, but it would be nice to take a car trip around first. Edge took the driver's seat, while Red sat in the back- leaving Sans to get in the other front seat. 

The location of the date had been carefully chosen beforehand- Muffets' Coffee Shop. It was the least risky place they could choose- not too many humans, nor monsters, would be there at this time. 

And it was unlikely that a police officer would drop in for a visit- a growing concern, now. 

Last week, swap Alphys had called them to tell them some information that she'd undoubtedly get in trouble for sharing, were anyone to find out. Some dust had been found. The human officers tended to stall on monster cases- murder being no exception- but the dust would be checked one day. Being related- Sans, of course, would be one of the first suspects. But it was very unlikely they'd be searched for at the Coffee shop. 

 

It wasn't too long before they arrived at their destination. As predicted, it wasn't busy- only two other customers present. Red and Sans searched out a table while Edge ordered, joining them as soon as he had the drinks. Sans muttered a 'thank you' as Edge handed him the drink- this time remembering not to drink until it had cooled down a bit. Red, however, didn't remember- his wince earning an amused look from the both of them. As they waited for their orders to be brought out, Edge explained why their Mettaton was the best, after Sans confessed he'd never watched either. It warmed his soul to be there- to be with the two monsters he loved. 

The topic soon shifted to pointless things, Red joining in with puns that he knew they'd find funny- even if his brother pretended to dislike them. The air between them remained relaxed, up until Edge's phone buzzed- cutting off their conversation. 

" It's Nothing To Worry About" Edge assured them, easing their worries, " Blue Just Wanted Us To Visit Him And Razz. Apparently They Have Something They Want To Give You, Sans. Do You Want To Go Over After This? We Don't Have To." 

Sans offered a slight shrug, " i don't mind either way." 

Edge nodded, sending back a text of confirmation before he pocketed the device once more. Red figured it was clothes- Razz was the closest in size to Sans, meaning he was the best bet for picking out fitting clothes without him needing to be there. It would be good for him to finally have more than the few hand-me-downs Blue had given them. 

" how's your drink?" Red asked, after the two had taken a sip of their drinks. Both had tried the newest recipe on the menu- while he had wisely remained with his favorite option. 

Sans gagged, a hand going up to his mouth to prevent any vomit, while Edge grimaced- looking on the verge of being ill. 

" i-it's kinda..." sans cut himself off, gagging once again. 

" It Tastes Exactly Like How The Words 'Chunky Spider Ichor' Sounds" his brother explained as he set down the drink. And shoved it far from reach. Sans quickly did the same. Red was beyond glad he kept with his favorite.

" wanna share some of mine? might get the taste out" he offered- both decline, looking a bit more ill at the thought of consuming anything else. Yikes. He decided to chug the rest of his coffee, allowing them to head over sooner. Hopefully the Muffets figured out how gross the new drink was before they had to deal with an angry customer. 

 

 

With the date having gone well, they headed over to the Swap's apartment. If they were lucky, Stretch and Slim wouldn't be there. The Fell brothers weren't going to forgive them for what they'd done- and honestly, Red had doubts of having those two back into their lives. They were trying to improve, at least. As for Blue and Razz, they hadn't done as much wrong. Their friendship was well-needed, and not just for the Fell brothers. It was good for the smallest to have more support to fall back on instead of just Red and Edge- to finally have companions, after too many years spent without. 

Razz threw the door open before they could knock, apparently having waited for them to show. 

" How Was Your Date?" he questioned, instead of a normal greeting. Sans made an embarrassed sound, a lilac blush flushing his skull. How adorable. With the more constant meals and rest, the smaller's magic was almost fully returned. Though it was no longer the blue it once had been- the color had been changed with the LV, as it always was. Still, the color was a good look on him. 

" Yes! However, Do NOT Try Muffet's New Drink! I Still Feel Ill!" Edge stated, earning a curious look. Knowing Razz, he would try it just to see how bad it was. 

" That's Good! Not The Sick Part, But The Part Were It Went Well! Come On In" Razz invited them, before leading the way to the living room, where Blue was waiting for them. As he had predicted, a bag of newly bought clothes sat on the couch. Blue grinned at them, eagerly grabbing the bag to dump into Edge's arms. 

" We Got A Lot! Theres Some Summer Clothes And A Bunch Of Winter Ones. Hopefully The Clothes Should Fit, But If Theres Something That Doesn't, Or Something You Don't Like, Feel Free To Bring It Back!" Blue exclaimed. 

Sans muttered his thanks, pressing closer to Red's side. He was still anxious about being around the other two- for many reasons. But the other had confessed to him that he was mostly anxious about how they'd react, once finding out what he'd done. Red had told him the truth. Blue and Razz weren't ignorant- they most likely already knew. And they would never judge him for something he had to do to defend himself. It had helped some, but all the reassurances in the world couldn't chase away those fears- not without time, at least. 

" Thank You For The Clothes, Razz and Blue. We Will Pay-"

" No!" Blue protested, " These Are Gifts! You're Not Supposed to Pay Back Gifts, Silly." 

Both he and Sans snickered at Edge's expression. 

" I- Okay... Thank You" he thanked, sending a glance back to check on how the two were doing. " I Do Believe We Should Be Going. We'll See You Around, Alright?" 

" Yep! Bye Guys, Take Care" 

 

 

 

 

 

Once out of their apartment, Sans let out a shaky sigh of relief. That had been a lot more than they'd done in awhile. Red was so very proud of him- as was Edge. Overwhelmed from the activity, they had headed back home to relax. Any plans they had had were crashed, however, at what greeted them. 

Swap Alphys and Undyne, waiting outside their apartment- standing next to their police vehicles. Dressed in their uniforms, there was only one thing that it could mean. 

 

The dust had finally been tracked back to Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're nearing the end! wowie, this story was a lot longer than i had thought it'd be. at the end, if theres any questions you have that weren't answered, feel free to ask! thank you guys so much for reading!


	25. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: dark themes! 
> 
>  
> 
> tags: past attempted coercion (nothing explicit), past abuse, past non-graphic murder

[[---

 

Other than the clicking of silverware, the kitchen was silent. 

Sans sat across from his brother, reluctantly eating the tasteless oatmeal. Eating was... difficult, but he knew by now that not doing so when it was expected of him would only make things harder for himself. Not only would Papyrus be upset with him, but the effects of whatever tests that would be preformed on him would be far worse without eating. So he ate, even if it made his non-existent stomach roil. 

 

" Do You Like It?" 

The sudden break in the silence made him flinch, nerves heightened with his anxiety. It was unusual that either of them spoke at the table- at least, in morning. When Father was still home, and could come downstairs at any moment. For Papyrus to break it, it meant that something was wrong. Anxiously, he scanned his brother- noting his uncharacteristically frazzled appearance. Was it something he'd done? School? Nightmares? 

" y-yep" he lied, " you... uh, d-do you have a test today?" 

Bingo. His brother frowned into his bowl, opening his mouth to talk, but cut himself off when they heard a sound upstairs. The two froze, holding their breath to listen in. 

Footsteps.

Sans's eyelights flickered to the clock- two hours before the usual time. 

Oh stars no. 

Gaster was one of routine. And the days he broke that routine were the worse. Papyrus seemed to pale, stuffing his bowl of oatmeal into his book-bag without regard to the contents as he scrambled to his feet- climbing over the kitchen sink to the window behind it. His brother slipped out of the house without confrontation, Sans made sure to shut the window behind him. He returned to his seat, but didn't attempt to pick up the spoon. His body was trembling too much. He didn't want him to notice- didn't want to make him mad. 

Gaster entered the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine- thankfully not so much as sparing him a glance. The doctor made the drink, overwhelming silence choking the kitchen as the two waited for the cup to fill. Sans watched as he brought the cup up- and hesitate half-way before setting it back down. 

That... wasn't good. 

Even worse was when the other's eyelights fell on him, quiet and contemplating. He froze under the gaze, knowing, deep in his soul, it meant nothing good. Without saying anything, Gaster left the room, heading to the front door. Sans shot to his feet, following him as he was supposed to. 

 

 

 

The walk to the labs was quick- living in hotlands meant they were close, but it seemed that his Father was in more of a hurry than usual. 

" Go change" He ordered, finally breaking the silence. Sans did so without question- changing into the medical gown as he always did, while Gaster continued ahead to set up what he needed to. 

Stars, how he wanted to run. How he wanted so, so badly to be anywhere but here. There was no where for him to go- even if he didn't deserve this. So, he continued forward into the testing room, despite how his soul trembled- as he always did. He took a seat on the edge of the metal table, summoned soul floating in front of him as was expected. Gaster approached, taking the fragile thing in a gloved hand. Sans shut his sockets, bracing himself for pain-- 

A thumb ran down its' side, his sockets snapped open in shock. 

Gaster observed his reaction closely. Was... was this some new test? It- it couldn't be what it felt like... could it? The Doctor's free hand came to rest on his hip in a less than comfortable manner- his soul roiled, visibly dimming in his Father's hand. 

" don't you dare" Sans snapped, voice thin with horror. 

He couldn't. He couldn't he couldn't-- this wasn't happening. There was no reason for this, there was nothing that could ever excuse this. His father... he wasn't this messed up. The tests, the hurts, that was deserved. But this? His- His father would never-! 

Gaster's grip tightened threateningly, expression dark. 

 

" Be quiet. I thought you knew better than this" 

 

Sans was muted with dread. 

His father would really....? Once again the thumb shifted- Sans kicked Gaster's chest in an attempt to push him away. The effort was useless, not so much as making him take a step back. 

" You will behave, or Papyrus will be taking your place." 

He... would be willing to hurt Papyrus. To hurt an innocent. Sans had been all too wrong in his view of this monster. All too confident, Gaster briefly released his soul, the now-free hand going up to untie the hospital gown. Sans---

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

.....

 

 

 

.........

 

 

\---found himself kneeling on the lab floor. 

He had no clue had he got there. Had no clue how long he had been there. Had no clue how long he had been staring at the mess he had created. 

 

He couldn't find it in himself to care. 

 

A pile of burnt, torn, dusty clothes lay in front of him- marking all that HE had been. HIS dust and marrow marred everything- the floor, the table, the medical gown, his hands-- 

It stained everything. Sans couldn't find it in himself to care. 

He knew exactly what he had done. There was no point in lying to himself when the evidence had him, heh, red-handed. No point in lying when the fresh LV was suffocating him- changing him right down to the soul- making him so damn numb. There was no horror. No nausea. Just the dullest sense of satisfaction in having done the right thing.

 

.... had it been the right thing? 

 

Staring at the dust, Sans couldn't find the answer. But he was suddenly aware of how illegal what he had just done was. His eyelights searched the lab for something to gather the dust in- eventually landing on a cardboard box to scrape as much dust in as possible. He didn't bother to clean the marrow- who knew how long he had left before someone came? If someone came, that was. This was 'His' private section of the labs, Sans had never seen a soul other than them down here. But it was better safe than sorry. 

The dust was gathered, the torn clothes stuffed in the box- he ditched the dirtied hospital gown in the box as well, redressing in the clothes he'd worn here. Other than the unnatural powder coating his face and hands, he almost looked normal. Almost. But he figured no one would look at him long enough to notice. 

Box held in his arms, he took the elevator up to a section of the labs that he could use his magic in. 

Using his magic to avoid others, he soon found himself outside. On the bridge of the core. He peered over the edge, wondering, for far from the first time, what would happen if someone fell in. The dust would have to do, he figured, as he dumped the box over the edge. 

How fitting, for Him to disappear into his own creation. 

 

 

But now Sans was left unsure of what to do. 

Wondering whether or not he should find somewhere else to jump from. Whether or not it worth being alive, if it had ever been worth it. He didn't really care what happened to him. Papyrus would probably know the correct choice. So, he returned home, even as he wondered whether or not his brother would be happier without him in his life. 

Papyrus was aware he returned home the moment he used his magic to get inside. 

" Sans! Where The-" his brother cut himself off, sight landing on his dust-coated features.

" hey bro, sorry 'm late" he greeted.

Papyrus stared, horrified at the dust coating his hands.

" i..." he started, unable to feel much of anything, even under that stare, ".. i think i did something bad." 

'Bad' was probably an understatement. If the Guard ever caught word, if anyone ever found out, there would be no trial. No one would ever believe what the Ex-Royal Scientist had been capable of. HIS disappearance would be noticed quickly- unless dumping the dust into the core had unintended side-effects. 

(It did, he discovered. No one but he and his brother remembered Him. For the better, really.)

His fate was up to his brother now. 

The look of horror slowly shifted to understanding- Sans stared at the floor, unwilling to see what conclusion his brother came to. In the end, Papyrus had decided that he was unsafe, unstable-- that he couldn't be trusted with himself or others. That he was as horrid of a person as he had always thought he was. That Papyrus knew what was best for him. 

 

 

" But I Don't Blame You For What Happened." 

His brother had promised. 

" I Would Never Hurt Someone That Didn't Deserve It." 

He had claimed. 

" I'll Always Love You, Brother." 

He had lied. 

 

\---]]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The holding cell was quiet. 

Sans sat with his legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around himself tightly. In his ribcage, his fragile soul threatened to crack under the weight of everything that had happened- that could happen, that would happen.

 

When they had come back to the apartment, the three had been arrested and taken down to the station to be questioned. Despite the fact that the Fell brothers had done nothing wrong, they had been taken to court as well- to be found innocent or guilty for the act of "harboring a criminal." He, of course, was being trialled for the murder of both Papyrus and... their father. 

His trial was almost over. Sans was just waiting to be taken back to court to hear the verdict. 

He... just hoped that the Fell brothers wouldn't be in too much trouble. Stars, he should've known better than to go back to bother them- should've known he would get them in trouble. He should've just disappeared, just dusted himself alongside his bro---

It would've been better. 

Edge and Red wouldn't of had to get in trouble, wouldn't of had to be bothered by his issues, by his deeds. And he wouldn't be sitting here, trying to deal with the agony in his soul. His HP was slipping, his soul trembling with the urge to finally give in to his hopelessness. Were it not for the Fell brothers- for his... his lovers, he would've given up the moment the cuffs had been secured around his wrists. 

Sans had promised to try, for them. And he would. He would force himself to hold on.

But there was little doubt in his mind, that if he was found guilty- (and how wouldn't he? After the horrid things he had done?)- he wouldn't last for much longer. It was for the better. He wouldn't be a danger- an utter waste of space- for much longer. 

 

 

A fist lightly tapped on the metal to gain his attention. 

Sans flinched at the unexpected sound, glancing up to see what was happening. Undyne stood there, a pair of cuffs in hand per-protocol. His soul sunk with dread at the sight of her. She... she had been Papyrus best friend, hadn't she? Was it fitting that she was leading him to his probable end? That'd be a hilarious taste of Karma, wouldn't it? 

" Hands out" Undyne ordered. 

He did as told, glad that she hadn't made the cuffs as tight as she had the first time. The taller monster opened the cell door, leading him down the hall, back to the court room. Unexpectedly, she stilled him before they entered. 

" Hey... uh, Sans" She started, " I.... I'm so damn sorry. That this happened... and that I never realized..." 

Sans felt a pang of concern at the expression across her face, but Undyne continued before he could voice his concern. 

" Just know... no matter how this trial turns out, no one blames you. We all know you're not a bad person, you... you did what you had to do. No one will ever blame you for that, okay?" she informed him, briefly offering a soft smile in an attempt to comfort him. 

It was too shaky to help any. His soul ached harder with the fresh wave of guilt, of horror. Sans could feel the dust on his hands, in his sockets- could feel how his deeds stained his fractured soul. No one would blame him, she said. No one thought he was bad, she claimed.

What a liar.

His eyelights fell to the floor, unable to hold her gaze any longer. Undyne didn't say anything else, finally leading him into the monster-run court. He hoped, at the very least, he would be able to see the Fell brothers one last time. 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The verdict was in. 

 

Red and his brother.... Had been found guilty for the crime of harboring a suspect, as they had known about the LV up. However, due to the circumstances of the case, their sentence had been relatively light: a pricey fine, and 120 hours of mandatory community service. Toriel and Asgore had both insisted on paying for the fine, however. And though the community service was a pain in the ass, it was far better than jail. 

 

He was currently sat on the cement, watching Edge pace back and forth anxiously, both waiting for Sans to be released. The smaller was still inside the building, having the belongings that had been on his person when he'd been arrested returned. 

 

Sans had been found innocent--- Papyrus had been killed in an attempt to protect himself. 

 

His trial had been a monster only jury- meaning there was no confusion over the horror of the evidence. No one doubted for a second that his deeds hadn't been justified, after they had seen that picture of his soul. There were no words that could accurately describe the pure, bubbly relief that had grasped their souls the moment they'd heard the news that their date-mate was safe- was free of burdens of often corrupt law. Red felt, with all his soul, that things would finally be alright. 

Both were drawn out of their thoughts at the sound of doors. 

There stood Sans, weary eyelights observing them- unsure if this was real. Edge didn't hesitate to approach, gently pulling the smallest into an embrace- Red as well, when he drew close enough to be grabbed. 

 

" Stars Sans.... I'm So, So Glad You're Okay." 

 

Sans buried his face into the taller's shirt, attempting to hide the tears that had gathered in his sockets at that admission. Red pressed his teeth to the top of his skull, petting his back in a comforting manner. They needed it. Needed the comfort of knowing they were all there, that they were all alive. There was hope for the future. There was hope to show him a life so much better than what he'd gotten. Things could get better- even if recovery was a long, long road. It didn't how long- not as long as they had each other. 

 

"...i love you both, s-so much." 

 

 

" we love ya too, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i ever mention that i'm a huge sap? bc i am. i cried a bit. 
> 
>  
> 
> technically, this IS the last chapter. the next is an epilogue! a mostly fluff one! so... any questions left unanswered will be answered if you ask!


	26. mandatory beach episode

In their car, Sans's fingers tapped nervously against the door. 

 

" we.. we can go back anytime, right?" 

" 'course we can, sweetheart" Red assured, trying to ease the smaller's worries. 

If he were honest, he was just as nervous about the location they were headed to. Going to the beach had been Edge's idea, as he had been the only one out of the three that had been there before. Not that Red hadn't been invited- he had just been too paranoid about humans the last time their group had gone. 

(That outing had been quite awhile ago. It was.... strange, to think of how much had changed since then. 

The changes had undoubtedly been for the better. )

But so much had changed since then, and with Edge's promise that it wouldn't be as crowded as the two feared, they had caved into going. Neither of them had seen the supposed stunning beauty of the ocean- and both very much wanted to. And if they got overwhelmed, they could head home at any moment. The day would turn out fine, he knew. 

 

 

 

 

 

" We're Here!" Edge exclaimed, drawing him from his thoughts. 

The three somewhat reluctantly exited the car, his brother insisting on being the one to carry their beach-bag as they headed down to the designated meeting area. Unfortunately, the others were joining them here today. Red wouldn't mind, not if it was just Blue and Razz. 

But Slim and Stretch had been invited along by Sans. 

The smallest had wanted to give them a chance, to give them the opportunity to prove they could be better- that they could act smarter. The Fell brothers... weren't that willing to forgive them. But for Sans, they would at least give them the chance to re-enter their lives- though they'd never, Never, be able to trust them like they had before. 

 

" ya were right 'bout it not being crowded" Red commented as he observed the other beach-goers. There were others, sure, but no where near as bad as he'd feared. Sans was visibly relieved at the sight, shoulders slumping as tension left him. 

Edge puffed up with pride, " Of Course I Was! I Wouldn't Lie!" 

" yep- except for when you swallowed the glowing ice-cube from that drink muffet had you try" Sans teased, grin spreading at the bright embarrassed flush across the taller's skull. 

Red smirked, joining in on the teasing, " and when ya ate a handful of coffee beans, thinkin' they were the same thing as Jelly beans" 

" and-"

" I Have No Idea What You Two Are Talking About! None Of Those Things Have Ever Happened, So I Didn't Lie About Them!" Edge blurted, the sudden shout drawing the attention of the nearby beach-goers. They did their best to ignore the uncomfortable stares, chuckling at Edge's embarrassment instead. 

Red snorted, " sure ya didn't" 

" heh, do you think the others are here yet?" 

As if on cue, Blue's loud shout cut into their conversation. 

" Hey Guys! We're Over Here!" 

The others were already set up in their designated meeting area, towels laid out in the sun. Any greeting they might of had died in their throats at the sight of Blue's swimsuit. Or, really, the almost complete lack-thereof. The bikini he had chosen hardly covered anything- not that there was much to cover in the first place. If the lack of surprise across Edge's skull meant anything, Blue had dressed up in the same swimsuit as last time. Red was mostly impressed that he didn't feel cold in that. 

" Heya sans, you like the beach so far?" Stretch greeted, knowing that a welcome wouldn't be 'welcomed' for the Fell Brothers.

Sans offered a nervous smile, " we, uh, w-we just got here." 

While the smallest had been the one to vouch for him and Slim, it didn't mean they didn't make him nervous. There were plenty of reasons for him to be, after all. 

" We're Not Too Late, Are We? My Lazybones Brother Kept Falling Back Asleep" Edge cut in, thankfully. That was true. He'd almost passed out face-first into his cereal twice- at least the reminder made the tension ease from Sans again as he quietly snickered. 

" No, Not Really, We Just Got Here Too" Razz informed, undoubtedly the cause of their lateness were the lazy ass-hats sitting in the sand beside them. 

" Well Now That We're All Here, We Can Go Do Things! What Do You Guys Want To Do First?" Blue asked, glancing to Sans to see if he had any input. He didn't- same with Red, but at least Edge did. 

" Swimming First. Remember What Happened When We Ate First Last time?"

Judging by the grimaces across their skulls, it hadn't been very pleasant. They nodded their agreements, deciding that swimming would be the first thing on their to-do list. Well, for the ones who wanted to at least. Red, Slim and Stretch elected to remain "sun-bathing", though closer to the water to be able to watch the shenanigans. 

Blue and Razz raced into the ocean, though stopped when the water was knee-height. Being skeleton monsters, it was far easier for the undertow to drag them into the deep than it would be for others. It took a bit of coaxing for Edge to get Sans into the water, but they eventually joined the other two. And other than Red having to use his magic to prevent one of them from being pulled out to sea, and some seaweed getting trapped in Razz's bones, they had plenty of fun splashing in the swallow waters.

 

It was around an hour before Sans was worn out and joined Red on the beach. It was another hour or so before the other three decided that it was lunchtime. Their group headed to the area where the food stands were set up, separating briefly to get what they wanted to eat. Despite Edge claiming his standards were above the food they served on the beach, he still ended up getting a hot-dog along with him and Sans. Which, turned out to be a mistake on all their parts. Turned out humans made 'dogs from actual meat like a bunch of freaks. Who did that?? 

Lunch ruined, the three returned to their meeting area at a leisurely pace. The feeling of the sun, the sound of the waves.... it was beyond peaceful. 

Stars was Red glad he got to experience it with his lovers. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the others returned, their group spent another hour on the beach. Originally they had planned to stay a bit longer, but Sans had clearly become exhausted. Their groups parted ways, Edge once again taking the wheel once they got to the car. They had one last destination on their list before they went home.

" Do You Feel Well Enough To Visit? We... We Can Always Go Tomorrow" 

" i... " sans hesitated, " i still want to... i-if thats okay." 

" 'course it is" Red stated, reaching out to offer well-needed comfort- sans gave him a grateful smile. Silence soon overtook the car as they drove to their destination, and all too soon, they arrived and once more exited the vehicle. 

 

It was beautiful outside.

The sun high in the sky, warming up the wind-chilled earth below. Spring flowers grew freely, vibrant and sweet-smelling. Various song birds sung from their perches, flying tree to tree, uncaring of the happenings of the world below them. It truly was beautiful- but temporarily ruined by their purpose here. 

They were visiting Papyrus's headstone.

In almost all monster funerals, the dust was spread on the individuals favorite things. But what the family did with the dust-coated belongings varied. Some kept the items in a box in their homes, locked away in closets- or sometimes on display, as for them to not be forgotten. Others buried the belongings, marking the grave with a headstone- though that had only been done very, very rarely in the Underground, with space being so limited. 

No one wanted to keep the dusty sweater.

So it had been buried, box and all. 

The funeral itself had been awhile ago, though Sans hadn't been there for the first one. Couldn't. To have to face what he'd done once again... and with the backlash in the media about his case, with monsters and humans who might've shown up with questions and accusations and false-pity- Well. He couldn't.

The three had a private funeral on a different day. And hadn't visited since- until today. So many months from when it all began. 

 

Sans approached the headstone, while Red and Edge stood a respectable distance away- to give him space to mourn. He touched the stone gently, as if afraid it too would crumble to nothing but dust. After a long moment, the smaller finally broke the silence. 

" i... i miss him" 

His admission was quiet. 

" i miss him so much." 

Ever so slowly, the smaller withdrew from the headstone, rejoining the two who welcomed him with open arms. There was no need for words now- not when a hug would do so much more. Sans pressed his skull into Edge's shirt to hide the tears that had gathered in his sockets. 

"... can we go home now?" 

" Yes, It's Been A Pretty Long Day" Edge commented, trying to lighten the mood- an act that was well appreciated. 

" still can't believe blue tried to eat that piece of seaweed" Red snorted, earning a snicker from Sans. Good. It had been a good day- a little visit to the graveyard wouldn't keep it from being one. They finally headed home, keeping up the light mood the entire way back. Once home, they did a quick match of rock-paper-scissors to decide who'd pick a movie that night. Edge won, as he was unnaturally talented at the game, and picked one of his favorite movies again. Popcorn made, the three cuddled together underneath a blanket.

 

Red had been right.

Their day had gone just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end!!  
> thank you all so much for reading, i'm really glad you liked my story!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Berry foul attitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520535) by [SavvyHon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyHon/pseuds/SavvyHon)




End file.
